


Гражданские, мать вашу

by Perfect_criminal



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Actor Steve Rogers, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternative Universe - FBI, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Steve Rogers, Casual Sex, Eventual Happy Ending, FBI Agent Bucky, Falling In Love, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Phone Sex, Pining, Romantic Comedy, Sam is long-suffering but brings it on himself, Sexting, Slow Burn, Snark, Steve the cardboard cutout, The Howling Commandos (television show)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfect_criminal/pseuds/Perfect_criminal
Summary: Специальный агент Баки Барнс не считает себя героем. Он предан своей карьере, и если это вдобавок ко всему позволяет ему быть вдалеке от дома, тем лучше. Его родители считают, что ему надо найти себе менее опасную работу – и хорошую девочку (или мальчика), чтобы, наконец, остепениться и осесть. В Бруклине.Для Баки это приравнивается к определению ада на земле. Он годами бежал от этого.На сцену выходит Стив Роджерс. Бруклинский мальчик. Не всегда примерный. И чертовски горячий.И соблазн, от которого Баки не может удержаться, несмотря на их провальную первую встречу.





	1. В которой они вроде как встречаются, если бы у Баки был Netflix

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Civilians, GDI](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835329) by [relenafanel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/relenafanel/pseuds/relenafanel). 



> Это АУ к тексту «Проблема Стива Роджерса», но это отдельное произведение, и Проблему читать не обязательно, чтобы понять, что тут происходит (но прочитайте обязательно, потому что текст клёвый ыыыы).
> 
> Спасибо огромное за бетинг Red_Sally, Loks, theotterone
> 
> Примечания от автора:  
> Вы должны знать две вещи об этом тексте:
> 
> 1\. Вдохновением для этого текста стал отрывок из «Проблемы Стива Роджерса»:
> 
> Прошло уже больше полутора лет с того дня, как Баки вытащил себя из обломков машины в том клипе. Тот Баки Барнс был храбрым – но существовали разные виды храбрости. Тот Баки Барнс не понял бы, что это значит – быть в отношениях с таким человеком, как Стив Роджерс. Встреться они два года назад, Баки уже бы получил от Стива всё, что хотел, провёл бы с ним несколько приятных ночей и вернулся к работе, не парясь с дальнейшими контактами. Он бы и не попытался сохранить связь, даже не подумал бы о том, что может этого хотеть.
> 
> И он бы многое потерял. Баки Барнс в том видео был чертовым трусом, когда дело доходило до любви, и он понимал, что был много лучше него. (с) перевод agewa
> 
> Эта история о том, как ТОТ Баки Барнс всё равно влюбился бы в Стива Роджерса. 
> 
> 2\. Перед тем, как придумать название этому тексту, черновым вариантом было «Факбой», или по-домашнему – «Ёбарь». Тогда как черновой вариант названия «Проблемы» был «Фанбой», или «Фанат». Да, Баки – игрок. Но он пытается быть открытым насчёт этого и честным.

Баки позвонили в 9:53 утра, и его желудок сжался, как сжимался каждый раз, когда он получал приказ сесть на самолёт до Нью-Йорка. Технически, связываться с семьёй было нельзя, но он всё равно отправил сообщение сестре: _какие планы на сегодня?_ Баки любил свою семью и считал, что они довольно близки, раз всё ещё общаются по телефону, хотя не виделись уже больше года.  
  
Он не считал себя семейным человеком: ни в каком смысле, виде или форме, если речь шла о супруге и детях, но в отношении родителей и сестры эти слова меняли значение. У Баки не было ни малейшего желания обзаводиться белым забором (буквально или метафорически), как любой, кто остепенился и завёл отношения. Он наслаждался тем, что по работе мог отправиться в любой из штатов, ему нравилось просыпаться в Вашингтоне, а засыпать в Калифорнии.  
  
Остепениться означало остановиться на чём-то одном, а он был не из тех, кто на это способен.  
  
И всё-таки каждый раз, когда команду ФБР по освобождению заложников отправляли в Нью-Йорк, у него сводило желудок. Дело было не в опасности для восьми миллионов человек. А в опасности для тех трёх, которые были ему небезразличны. О себе Баки никогда не беспокоился. Его работа была опасной, и он знал, на что подписывается, однако мысль о том, что эти трое могут оказаться случайными жертвами широкомасштабных угроз, по поводу которых его обычно вызывали, сводила нутро.  
  
Бекка ничего не ответила. В 10:37 Баки сел на правительственный самолёт до Нью-Йорка и отключил телефон.  
  
\- Не переживай, - сказал Сэм, кивая на то, как Баки стиснул мобильник в руке, прежде чем засунуть его в карман. - Ситуация оценивается как локальная, низкого уровня угрозы. Нью-Йоркский штаб решил пока не эвакуировать людей. Мы будем в резерве.  
  
\- Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что это полная брехня, раз мы уже в самолёте.  
  
Сэм пожал плечами, вытаскивая из ручной клади книгу.  
  
\- Возможно, это политические игры. Такое уже случалось. Кто-то считает, что эвакуация нескольких тысяч людей из здания будет выглядеть не очень круто, отдает не тот приказ, гибнут люди. А возможно, это просто ничем необоснованный слух.  
  
\- Возможно, - согласился Баки, нисколько при этом не убеждённый. - Каковы шансы, что Бекка там?  
  
Внимание Сэма снова переключилось на Баки, и он нахмурился:  
  
\- Ты знаешь свою сестру лучше, чем я. Беспокоишься за неё?  
  
\- Может быть, - отрезал Баки.  
  
Сэм пристально оглядел его, прежде чем отстраниться, явно пытаясь скрыть удивление оттого, что Баки переживает:  
  
\- Ты понятия не имеешь, что такое Комик-кон, так ведь?  
  
\- Я знаю достаточно, - ответил Баки, подавляя желание нахмуриться. Хотя нет, погодите, он уже нахмурился. - Я знаю достаточно, чтобы начать беспокоиться. Она обожает всю эту задротскую хрень.  
  
\- Понимаешь, многие могут сказать такое и им сойдёт это с рук, но когда ты так говоришь, это звучит оскорбительно. Почти каждый любит какую-нибудь задротскую хрень.  
  
\- Так я и не собирался выбирать выражения, - ответил Баки. - Сборище взрослых людей, которые считают, что им все должны, живут в подвале у мамы и все время проводят в интернете, а потом наряжаются в странные костюмы и кучкуются в одном месте. Неудивительно, что возникла угроза: они сами угроза по всем параметрам.  
  
\- Тебе нужны хобби, - сообщил Сэм. - Тебе должно нравиться что-то, чтобы ты смог понять людей, у которых есть настоящие, общие интересы.  
  
\- Мне много чего нравится, - улыбнулся Баки во все тридцать два зуба. - Кажется, другие люди тоже это любят. У нас совпадают интересы с большинством из людей, с которыми я с удовольствием провожу свободное от работы время.  
  
\- Ладно, пошляк, я, пожалуй, вернусь к чтению, - и Сэм склонился над книгой в мягком переплёте. Потом он опять взглянул на Баки: - Нет, если не скажу сейчас, это будет сводить меня с ума до конца полёта. Есть ли у тебя социальная жизнь, помимо ебли? Это как-то нездорово.  
  
\- Я люблю секс, и в этом нет ничего постыдного, - пожал плечами Баки. - И мои занятия им не ограничиваются. Я хожу в спортзал. Ещё я был замечен за чтением. Я смотрю матчи, когда ты приглашаешь нас к себе.  
  
Сэм фыркнул:  
  
\- Ага, ладно, делай что любишь. Только про чтение не ври.  
  
\- Я читаю! - заспорил Баки.  
  
Ну, читать он, по крайней мере, умел. Может, он и не часто брался за книжку, а когда брался, это обычно было связано с работой. Что означало преданность своему делу, а не отсутствие интересов. Баки не был виноват в том, что две главные любви в его жизни - его работа и секс, и ему нравилось держать себя в хорошей форме для первого и второго.  
  
\- Что ты читал последним? - потребовал ответа Сэм. - Для развлечения.  
  
\- Книгу по военной тактике, и она наверняка намного интереснее, чем то, что у тебя в руках, раз ты докапываешься до меня вместо того, чтобы читать.  
  
\- Слушай, я не говорю, что ты обязан читать. Я даже не говорю, что ты должен найти себе какое-нибудь дурацкое хобби и тратить на него своё время; но, может, не стоит обзывать людей задротами, когда последняя книга, которую ты прочитал для развлечения, - это книга по военной тактике?  
  
\- Ага, туше, - признал поражение Баки. - И спасибо, что отвлек меня от мыслей о Бекке на пятнадцать минут.  
  
\- Не за что.  
  


***

Баки не мог сказать точно, как до этого дошло.

  
Вранье. Он прекрасно знал, почему сидел на корточках на полу с пистолетом в наплечной кобуре и прислушивался к звукам в помещении. Шокер в руке не помог бы против бомбы, но Баки был прав насчёт того, что всё это сборище людей - само по себе угроза. Здание вмещало около десяти тысяч человек, и выцелить террориста было невозможно.

Среди участников конвента прошёл слух о рекламном трюке, еще больше усложнивший попытку уговорить отчаянных задротов покинуть помещение. Они видели команду в полной экипировке, слышали информационные сообщения и сигнал тревоги - и решили, что имеют право поглазеть. Охрана сбивалась с ног, провожая людей до выходов.

Пока кто-то не обесточил здание: вот тогда началась паника. Настоящая давка, ёбаный пиздец из-за плохой организации, которая нисколько не улучшилась с прибытием опергруппы ФБР. У Баки голова разболелась больше от чужой некомпетентности, чем от мысли, что он ходит по зданию, в котором, возможно, заложена бомба.

Баки прочёсывал служебные помещения, где находились гримёрки и комнаты отдыха для актёров. Они с Сэмом разделились в последнем коридоре, пытаясь проверить помещение как можно быстрее и профессиональнее, чтобы сосредоточиться на главном зале. Баки нужно было подняться выше, чтобы иметь лучший обзор. Клинт наверняка уже залез на стропила, и Клинт знал свое дело, но он был всего лишь одним человеком.

Пока что он никого не встретил. По крайней мере, казалось, будто кто-то первым делом вывел гостей, чье недовольство могло бы обернуться некрасивыми заголовками и судебными исками. То, что Баки не пришлось иметь дело с психованными и качающими свои права актёрами категории «Д», или кто там обычно на это подписывался, намного облегчало его работу.

Он вышел в коридор, продвигаясь за кулисами к зоне, зарезервированной для звёзд, и практически споткнулся о человека, который сидел скрючившись по другую сторону двери, спиной к ней, и вглядывался в тёмный коридор. Баки тут же опустился с ним рядом и при мигающем аварийном освещении попытался рассмотреть его форму, чтобы понять, из какого он подразделения.

Баки был крайне осторожен и не собирался приближаться к незнакомцу, пока не определит уровень опасности; но если этот человек окажется угрозой, будет мудро добиться доверия и взаимопонимания, пока не прибудет подкрепление.

Незнакомец повернул голову к Баки в тот момент, когда он пристроился рядом:

\- Баки? - спросил он, широко раскрыв глаза и подаваясь назад от удивления. - О. О, значит всё на самом деле плохо, верно, раз ты тут?

Баки сжал зубы. Не в первый и не в последний раз кто-то, кого с ним знакомили, запоминал его прозвище, а не фамилию. Ему нравилось, когда его называли «Баки», он предпочитал это имечко «Джеймсу», но в подобной ситуации это означало, что кто-то посчитал прозвище достаточно забавным, чтобы запомнить, а фамилию - достаточно обычной, чтобы забыть. Баки это никогда не нравилось.

\- Специальный агент Барнс, - процедил Баки.

\- Естественно, - кивнул тот в ответ. - В помещении над залом «Ц», мужчина, и кажется, к его груди примотана бомба. Туда можно попасть через три отдельных входа, и я очень сомневаюсь, что он может следить за всеми тремя одновременно.

\- Из какого ты подразделения? - спросил Баки, подозрительно щурясь на его униформу. Она не казалась ему знакомой.

\- Ни из какого, - ответил человек, в замешательстве морща лоб. - Я Капитан Америка.

\- Не повезло, - сухо ответил Баки.

Худшая фамилия, какую он только слышал, особенно для успешной карьеры в этой сфере. И если Баки раздражался, когда люди запоминали «Баки», а не спецагента Барнса, то этому парню наверняка приходилось еще хуже. Может быть, именно поэтому «Баки» и засел у него в мозгах - скрытая солидарность, все такое. Сейчас были дела поважнее, чем фамилия этого капитана, даже если она была «Америка». Над ней можно было посмеяться и позже, желательно вместе с Сэмом и вне пределов слышимости Капитана.

\- Ладно, полагаю, ты обучен пользоваться этой штукой, - кивнул Баки на пистолет в кобуре под его левой рукой.

\- Этим? Конечно, я могу быть очень убедительным.

Баки снова кивнул:

\- Тогда пошли со мной.

***

  
  
Капитан Америка оказался практически беспомощен с оружием. Но каким-то образом, несмотря на то, что он вытащил и отбросил в сторону пистолет, ему всё равно удалось ударить парня со спусковым механизмом бомбы в лицо, пока тот пялился на него, замерев от шока. Это была самая большая лажа, свидетелем который когда-либо становился Баки. Мужик с бомбой даже не обеспокоился присутствием Баки, но как только Капитан Америка показался через другой вход, он застыл на месте.  
  
Баки это разозлило.  
  
\- Кто это такой? - спросил он, мотнув головой в сторону Капитана, сидящего на бампере припаркованной машины скорой помощи, пока кто-то из медперсонала со странным почтением и деликатностью обрабатывал костяшки на его руке. Баки привык не обращать внимания на ранения даже после осмотра парамедиками, но эта картина странным образом застряла в его голове, не на шутку взволновав. - Отличный стратег, но оружие держит так, как будто ни разу не стрелял в своей проклятой жизни.  
  
И его форма. При свете дня стало очевидно, что она не соответствовала уставу.  
  
Сэм расхохотался:  
  
\- Господи боже мой, это же Капитан Америка.  
  
\- Да, именно так он и представился, - замечательно, все знали, что это за мужик, кроме Баки.  
  
\- Нет, я имею в виду… Он и есть _Капитан Америка_.  
  
Баки нахмурился и упёрся языком в щеку, пытаясь сдержать рвущийся наружу сарказм, но только скривился:  
  
\- Ты так это говоришь, как будто это должно всё мне объяснить. Он что, какой-то герой войны или типа того? Или большая шишка?  
  
Какой-то ёбаный назначенец, который не знал, как пользоваться своим ёбаным пистолетом, как положено чертовому нормальному капитану. Ясно было одно: звание свое он не заслужил.  
  
Его слова совершенно не заслуживали того, чтобы так над ними ржать.  
  
\- _Он что, какой-то герой войны?_ \- передразнил его Сэм. - Не мог бы ты сделать миру одолжение и хотя бы иногда включать телевизор? Это начинает негативно сказываться на твоей работе.  
  
  



	2. Та, в которой они ПО-НАСТОЯЩЕМУ встречаются (и при этом задействованы члены)

\- Барнс, к тебе там посетитель в холле.  
  
Баки поднял взгляд и увидел одного из своих сослуживцев, который пялился на него, едва сдерживая смех и указывая большим пальцем в сторону лифтов. Баки задумался о том, что за прикол его там ожидает. Он знал, что они будут забавляться за его счёт, и это точно должно было быть связано с его фиаско с Капитаном Америкой. Баки знал, что ему ещё долго не забудут того, что он принял героя относительно популярного телесериала за настоящего капитана, и особенно, того, что положился на его помощь в ситуации с заложниками.  
  
Баки повезло, что у него до сих пор была работа.  
  
Он втянул гражданского в ситуацию с заложниками. Гражданского! Твою мать. Чем больше он об этом думал, тем сильнее злился. Он не заслуживал прощения. Он не был уверен, что шеф наказал его достаточно сурово, прочитав его отчёт, отсмеявшись пять минут ему в лицо, и включив в его дело официальный выговор. Его должны были уволить, или, по крайней мере, перевести из группы по освобождению заложников.   
  
Так что он заслужил всю нервотрёпку, которую устраивала ему команда. На долгие годы вперёд. Он подозревал, что один из них так разошёлся, что купил картонный стенд с изображением Капитана Америки в полный рост, чтобы подшутить над ним.  
  
Даже не столько «подозревал», сколько «видел счёт-фактуру на эту покупку в принтере». Он всё ждал, что зайдёт в свой кабинет и обнаружит эту штуку за дверью, или пойдёт в уборную, и увидит его отражение в зеркале позади себя. Шли недели. И ничего.  
  
Всё это было безобидной херней, но как же она раздражала. Даже если он всего этого заслуживал. Так что Баки закатил глаза и пошёл посмотреть, что там за «посетитель».  
  
Как только он спустился в холл и заметил широкие плечи и светлые волосы, он понял, что ошибся: это был не картонный стенд. Баки пришлось просмотреть столько видео с участием этого человека, что на этот раз он сразу же узнал актёра.   
  
\- Кажется, к нам в гости зашёл герой, - сказал он ехидно. - Давайте поприветствуем Капитана Америку, - добавил он, начиная хлопать и наблюдая за тем, как тот повернулся к нему с беспомощным видом. Несколько человек, находящихся в холле, тоже стали ему аплодировать.  
  
Баки понял свою ошибку, когда один из них пригляделся, кому именно они хлопают, и попросил у Капитана автограф, на что тот страдальчески улыбнулся, опуская на пол подарочную корзину, которую держал в руках, и достал из кармана ручку.  
  
Баки позволил взять автограф пацану, но когда в их сторону направился один из агентов, Баки преградил ему путь:  
  
\- Капитан должен пройти со мной, чтобы ответить на пару дополнительных вопросов, - сказал он, направляясь в сторону лифтов и ожидая, что за ним последуют. Ни за что на свете он не привёл бы этого гражданского актёра к своему столу в общем офисе, так что он нажал кнопку этажа с комнатами для допросов.  
  
\- Я хотел извиниться , - сказал Капитан Америка, наклоняя подарочную корзину в сторону Баки, как только они оказались в лифте. - Не думал, что имя окажется тебе незнакомым, - продолжил он, всё ещё неловко держа корзину с кофе _Keurig_ в капсулах и кружкой-термосом, потому что Баки не шелохнулся, чтобы забрать её из его рук. Это был абсурдный подарок для того, кто в первую очередь вообще не понимал, почему должен получать подарки, а для кого-то вроде Баки, абсурдный вдвойне. Эта корзина как бы говорила: «я понятия не имею, что тебе купить, и что ты любишь» - и была лишь в шаге от корзины с фруктами или мясного подарочного набора.  
  
(Баки очень хотел эту корзину себе. Кофе был его слабостью, о которой он не собирался упоминать в нынешней компании, а ещё в ней были пробники с ароматизированными сиропами. _Ароматизированными сиропами_.)  
  
Вместо этого, выйдя из лифта, Баки направился к одной из комнат и открыл её своим электронным ключом. Стив тут же занял место за столом, нисколько не смущаясь тем фактом, что здесь подозреваемых обычно приковывали к мебели.  
  
\- Почему я должен был узнать это имя? – спросил Баки, осматривая его с головы до ног, и скрещивая руки на груди. Он не старался выглядеть устращающе. Это была его привычная поза для допросов - та, которую он использовал, когда ему было наплевать на исход разговора, и он хотел, чтобы собеседник об этом знал. Её не стоило путать с расслабленной, непринуждённой позой, когда Баки по-настоящему хотел получить от кого-то информацию во время работы.   
  
\- Я Стив Роджерс, - произнес тот, как будто это и был нужный ответ. Его наполовину скрывала корзина, но его лицо выглядело серьёзным и честным.  
  
Баки пожал плечами, и уголки его рта опустились вниз. Сэм называл это выражение лица: «сбитый с толку, но саркастически равнодушный к ответу»:  
  
\- Это говорит мне ещё меньше, чем Капитан Америка.  
  
\- О, - смущённо ответил Стив Роджерс. - Я думал, что все бруклинские следят за моей жизнью. Даже приятно, что это не так.   
  
\- Откуда ты знаешь, что я из Бруклина? – решительно потребовал Баки, прищурившись. Вот теперь он вёл себя устрашающе. Одно дело, когда Баки решил постараться, чтобы узнать побольше об этом актёре, играющем Капитана Америку, но информацию о самом Баки нельзя было так просто нагуглить.   
  
Роджерс три раза быстро моргнул и нервно рассмеялся, с застенчивым видом потирая подбородок:  
  
\- Мы ходили вместе в первый класс, - ответил он. - Поэтому я тебя и узнал.   
  
Неловко. Баки ещё раз внимательно пригляделся к парню и не смог обнаружить в нём ни одной знакомой черты.   
  
\- Я тебя не помню, - сказал он прямо.  
  
Первый класс миновал слишком давно, чтобы о нём помнить. У Баки в голове было полно важных навыков и процедур, необходимых для успешной работы, ему было без надобности помнить, кто сидел напротив него за обедом в те дни, когда он носил рюкзак с черепашками-ниндзя. Кто, блядь, вообще помнил подобную фигню? Баки был нормальным, а это - нет.  
  
Баки протянул руку, взял корзину и поставил её на пол на своей стороне стола, пока Стив Роджерс не передумал и не забрал её назад. Стив одарил его робкой, сконфуженной улыбкой:  
  
\- Это я уже понял, - ответил он и прошёлся пальцами по плотной джинсовой ткани на своих коленях. - Прости меня, я… - он замолчал, беспомощно разводя руками. - Это недоразумение во время конвента – полностью моя вина. И если ты получил за это выговор… Я могу пойти и всё объяснить твоему начальству.  
  
\- В этом нет необходимости, - ответил Баки ледяным тоном. Он получил выговор, но не считал, что с его стороны будет умно позволить Роджерсу извиняться. Особенно, после того, как Баки получил по рукам именно за то, что не сумел вовремя понять, когда кое-кто превысил полномочия. Он позволил гражданскому вырубить террориста. Ему в жизни этого не забудут, как и того, что после Роджерс припёрся в его вашингтонский офис с подарочной корзиной.  
  
\- Что ж, - ответил Роджерс, поднимаясь на ноги. - Было приятно снова тебя повидать. Мне правда жаль, что всё так вышло.  
  
Баки взглянул на него и нахмурился, обводя взглядом узкую талию и широкие плечи, рассмотреть которые раньше у него не было возможности. Если его команда собиралась издеваться над ним весь следующий год из-за всей этой ситуации с Капитаном Америкой, он мог, по крайней мере, обернуть ее и себе во благо. И раз Стив Роджерс приложил столько усилий, чтобы встретиться с ним, секс вполне мог быть на повестке дня. Влюблённость объяснила бы, почему он сумел узнать его двадцать лет спустя. Это было даже мило. И потом, он проделал такой путь, чтобы извиниться.  
  
\- Как насчёт пообедать вместе? – предложил Баки. - Если ты и правда хочешь загладить свою вину.  
  
\- Это можно, - ответил Стив, улыбаясь так, будто Баки только что протянул ему оливковую веточку и он готов был с радостью её принять.  
  
\- Хорошо, - ответил Баки, черкнув пару слов на стикере и протянув его Стиву.   
  
\- Это мой адрес. Я что-нибудь приготовлю. В восемь тебе подходит?  
  


***

  
  
Баки не умел готовить. Что Баки умел очень хорошо, так это стратегически назначать ужин на такое позднее время, чтобы свидание приобретало оттенок интимности и заканчивалось сексом, даже если поначалу секс не предполагался. Когда он приглашал к себе кого-нибудь на восемь часов, в 7:45 он ставил в духовку лазанью, которую покупал в закусочной в двух кварталах от дома, и наливал немного домашнего соуса, который купил там же, в мисочку с венчиком.   
  
Самым тяжёлым делом было натереть на тарелку сыра, чтобы посыпать им лазанью для максимальной сырности, а потом отставить в сторону грязную тарелку, как будто он в самом деле использовал её для готовки. Баки обычно уделял внимание мельчайшим деталям, и не забывал включить посудомоечную машину, чтобы скрыть тот факт, что мыть, в общем-то, было нечего.  
  
В чём Баки был по-настоящему хорош, так это в создании иллюзии, будто он из кожи вон лез, чтобы приготовить ужин.  
  
Его пассии обожали это.  
  
Ну, наживку во всяком случае заглатывали.   
  
(это про еду)  
  
(И, может, слегка про шутки ниже пояса)  
  
Стив прибыл чуть позже восьми с мокрыми от дождя волосами. В мягком освещении гостиной он выглядел ещё лучше, чем в офисе Баки. Когда Баки занимался соблазнением людей, он хотел, чтобы они видели его в самом лучшем свете.   
  
\- Привет, - сказал Стив, лучась обаянием и искренней на вид улыбкой, когда Баки открыл ему дверь. Он оглядел Баки с головы до пят, оценивая его заранее продуманный расслабленный вид: уютный свитер, узкие джинсы и босые ноги.  
  
Заметив ноги, Стив чуть улыбнулся, и Баки почувствовал, как сам отчасти расслабился. Иногда вид босых ног заставлял людей нахмуриться, как будто бы он зашёл слишком далеко, позволяя себе быть частично раздетым в собственной гостиной. С такими людьми никогда не выходило успешных свиданий, хоть с сексом, хоть без.  
  
Он, бывало, спал с людьми, с которыми не ладил, но никогда не переходил определённую черту. Случалось, что он выпроваживал посетителя за дверь сразу после ужина, а так как его отношения с Капитаном Америкой стартовали мягко говоря неудачно, Баки определённо испытывал его в мелочах. Учитывая, что Стив был в минусах ещё до приглашения, каждое очко в его пользу было особенно ценным.  
  
\- Могу я повесить твою куртку? - спросил Баки, держа в руках вешалку.  
  
Его бабушка сказала ему однажды, что о качестве мужчины часто можно судить по качеству его кожаной куртки. Совет, над которым его мама возмущённо посмеялась и шлёпнула свою маму по руке за то, что та говорит подобные вещи при впечатлительном подростке. Это воспоминание всплыло в голове, когда Стив передал ему куртку и мягкая кожа под руками оказалась тёплой, а крой был настолько очевидно винтажным, что Баки ни на секунду не усомнился: бабушка бы одобрила.  
  
Это была странная для него мысль, и он с отвращением отбросил её.  
  
\- Я взял вина. Не знал, что ты приготовишь, поэтому взял обычное красное, - пожал плечами Стив без тени раскаяния, передавая бутылку Баки. - Купил её охлаждённой в винном магазинчике в двух кварталах отсюда.  
  
\- Очень мило с твоей стороны. Я готовлю лазанью. Проходи, она скоро будет готова.  
  
Баки ненавязчиво направил Стива к барной стойке на кухне, а сам прошёл к духовке, чтобы взглянуть на лазанью, которая, как он знал, была почти готова, и дал Стиву время осмотреться. Вся квартира Баки была обставлена таким образом, чтобы вдохновить начало разговора: от книг на полке, которые он прочитал и которые ему понравились достаточно, чтобы поддержать о них разговор, до фотографии в рамке, на которой Обама пожимал ему руку. Как правило, завидев её, люди и решали - сознательно или бессознательно - запрыгнуть ему на член.  
  
Он действительно гордился этим местом, и не только потому что оно был его почетным вторым пилотом. Эта квартира была его первым серьёзным вложением денег, даже до прокачки его драндулета. Ему светило выплачивать за неё ещё тридцать лет, но он купил себе дом на деньги, заработанные на работе своей мечты, и Баки было приятно, когда гости уделяли минутку, чтобы им полюбоваться. Почти так же приятно, как когда они любовались самим Баки.   
  
\- Еда будет готова через десять минут, - пообещал он, заняв руки кухонным полотенцем, дабы поддержать миф о том, что он хорош на кухне.  
  
\- Пахнет очень вкусно, - ответил Стив, спокойно сидя на высоком стуле, и рассматривая Баки. - Я ценю твоё приглашение домой. Ты здесь больше… Похож на себя.  
  
У Баки язык чесался сказать, что вообще-то Стив ничего о нём не знает, когда тот смущённо рассмеялся и его щёки окрасил румянец. Это было очаровательное зрелище.  
  
\- Извини, - продолжил он. - Сморозил глупость, и теперь сожалею об этом. Ты более расслаблен здесь, чем был в своём офисе. Когда ты на задании, ты напряжён и очень сосредоточен, и в то же время отслеживаешь миллион разных факторов. Это… Если бы у меня было время, я бы с удовольствием поучился у тебя для своей роли. В офисе ты всё ещё был настороже. Здесь же… - Стив пожал плечами, показывая на обстановку вокруг Баки. - Здесь ты на своей территории, и ты более… - он склонил голову набок, наблюдая за Баки. Баки позволил ему, ожидая, что тот скажет какую-нибудь банальность, вроде: здесь ты дома, или здесь ты можешь быть самим собой.  
  
\- Более уверенный.  
  
\- Расслабленный? - спросил Баки.  
  
\- Нет, не расслабленный. По крайней мере, не пока я здесь, но ты контролируешь всё происходящее в этом доме. Это я здесь не к месту.  
  
Баки задумался над этим:  
  
\- А где тогда твоё место? – спросил Баки, сменив тон на мягкий и заигрывающий.  
  
Стив пожал плечами:  
  
\- Не знаю. Я люблю Бруклин, я чувствую себя дома там, но этого недостаточно. Порой это даже не то место, где я бываю счастлив.  
  
\- А где тогда ты бываешь счастлив?  
  
Стив опёрся локтем на столешницу, держа бокал в руке с небрежной самоуверенностью, которая очень привлекала Баки.   
  
\- Это прозвучит как реплика из фильма, - предупредил Стив, наклоняясь ближе к Баки, как будто собирался поделиться секретом.  
  
\- Ну, так говори, - подбодрил его Баки, небрежно опираясь спиной на столешницу и наблюдая за Стивом.  
  
Стив улыбнулся, но в этой улыбке не было ни капли серьёзности. Уголок его рта приподнялся, и на секунду он превратился в совершенного распутника, как будто это он соблазнял Баки:  
  
\- Я, наверное, счастливее всего, когда рассекаю на своём мотоцикле по магистрали _I-95_.  
  
Баки рассмеялся:  
  
\- Ты прав, это действительно прозвучало как реплика из фильма. Так тебе нравятся ощущения от такого зверя между ног или…  
  
Стив обласкал глазами тело Баки, останавливаясь на его ногах:  
  
\- О, несомненно, - ответил он, делая глоток из бокала. - А тебе разве нет?  
  
Настолько открытый флирт – не то, чего Баки ждал от человека, который припёрся к нему на работу с подарочной корзиной в качестве извинения.  
  
\- Я думал, именно поэтому ты и здесь, - ответил Баки, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией. Стив не выглядел удивлённым, не выглядел даже так, будто услышал нечто новое.  
  
\- Возможно.  
  
Это было сказано очень просто, без условностей и подтекста. Стив не кокетничал, он всего-навсего сообщал, что секс между ними вполне возможен. Баки отвернулся, чтобы достать лазанью из духовки, и поставил её остывать на столешницу. Потом он повернулся и улыбнулся Стиву:  
  
\- Могу я предложить тебе булочек к ужину?  
  


***

  
  
Беседовать со Стивом было…  
  
Баки не этого ждал, но разговор со Стивом доставлял ему удовольствие. Тот делал множество остроумных и проницательных замечаний о Бруклине и Нью-Йорке, которые может знать лишь тот, кто отлично знает местность. Он шутил о местном политике, с которым Баки был вынужден иметь дело несколько лет назад, ну, или, по крайней мере, Баки принял откровенные оценки и сатирические насмешки Стива за шутку. Это была интеллектуальная беседа, и в ней Баки участвовал с огромным наслаждением, каков бы ни был исход.  
  
Баки понятия не имел, чего ожидать, но вот чего он по-настоящему не ожидал, так это что ему действительно понравится Стив. Они вели непринуждённую беседу за едой и продолжили её, когда с ужином было покончено: развернувшись друг к другу вместе со стульями.  
  
Стив рассмеялся, делая глоток вина, которое принес с собой. Баки выучился кое-каким правилам подбора вина к своей лазанье, но когда кто-то дарил ему бутылку… Он не был винным снобом настолько, чтобы отказываться от _бесплатного вина_.  
  
Баки забрал бокал из руки Стива и шагнул вплотную к нему, осторожно ставя бокал на кухонный остров сбоку от них. Стив заглянул Баки в глаза, и что-то было в выражении его лица, определённая доля любопытства и вызов, которые подсказали Баки, что он не переходит черту. Стив приподнял подбородок, чтобы Баки было удобнее добраться до его рта.  
  
\- Ты ждёшь, что я поцелую тебя? – спросил Баки с ухмылкой.  
  
\- Ну, я не думаю, что ты встал передо мной, чтобы просто обменяться теплом наших тел, - тут же ответил Стив, и Баки понял, что улыбается, несмотря на тот факт, что обычно за этой фразой следовал поцелуй. Стив приподнял руки и устроил их на бёдрах Баки.   
  
\- Тогда скажи, что хочешь, чтобы я это сделал, - сказал он, проводя ладонями по бёдрам Стива и обещающе сжимая пальцы, как будто готов был развести его колени в стороны, едва получив разрешение.  
  
Стив посмотрел прямо на него откровенно и оценивающе, как будто и правда размышлял над вопросом.  
  
\- Один поцелуй, - ответил он с решительным кивком. - Хочу узнать, каков ты на вкус.  
  
Блядь.  
  
Это здорово заводило, учитывая, что желаемого Баки от Стива не получил. Он потянулся вперед, наблюдая за тем, как Стив слегка повернул к нему голову. Их движения были медленными и создавали иллюзию, будто они совсем не спешат. Для Баки это был запатентованный способ продлить интригу, но в это самое мгновение он чувствовал собственное нетерпение и то, насколько сильно он хотел немедленно сократить расстояние между ними. Ему понадобился весь самоконтроль, чтобы не притянуть Стива к себе, и Баки наслаждался тем, как задрожали ресницы Стива, как закрылись его глаза, стоило только их губам нежно соприкоснуться.   
  
Стив придвинулся ближе, сжимая в кулак рубашку Баки, а коленями упёрся в его бёдра, и Баки наклонился вперёд, держась обеими руками за кухонный остров.  
  
Первым разорвал поцелуй Баки.  
  
\- Десерт? – спросил он, дразняще покусывая рот Стива. - Или постель?  
  
\- Мне пора идти, - сказал Стив с сожалением, слезая со своего стула.   
  
Казалось, у него не было проблем с тем, чтобы делить личное пространство с Баки. А Баки был сбит с толку, не понимая, почему тот уходит.   
  
\- Спасибо за ужин.  
  
\- На здоровье, - ответил Баки, отступая назад. - Уверен, что я никак не смогу тебя соблазнить?  
  
\- О, ты очень соблазнителен, - заверил его Стив. - Слишком соблазнителен, по правде говоря.  
  
Баки улыбнулся медленно и грязно:  
  
\- Но недостаточно соблазнителен, если ты уходишь, едва попробовав на вкус.  
  
Он проследовал за ним до двери, не стесняясь пройтись взглядом по спине и задержаться на заднице.  
  
Стив остановился, взявшись за дверную ручку, а потом развернулся к Баки и впился в его губы, целуя снова с какой-то неистовой тоской, которая вспыхнула в одно мгновение, а потом затянулась.  
  
\- Мы разного хотим друг от друга, - объяснил он. - Ты хочешь быстрого секса, а я ищу чего-то более долгосрочного.  
  
\- Ты против того, чтобы немного развлечься, пока будешь искать это более долгосрочное? – спросил Баки. - Я понимаю твоё желание получить от жизни больше, чем я могу предложить, но… - он пожал плечами, замолкая и жестом обозначая “но мы оба здесь и сейчас”.  
  
\- Развлечься с тобой? – спросил Стив. - Ага, я… Я слишком хорошо себя знаю. Это приведёт лишь к тому, что я ещё больше привяжусь к тебе.  
  
\- Хорошо, - ответил Баки, потому что, по крайней мере, теперь он знал, в чём дело. И если обычно он принимал подобные слова как вызов, пуская по боку желания другого человека при первых же признаках нерешительности, то в случае со Стивом он подумал, что честность заслуживает честности в ответ. 

– Ты прав, - сказал он и сам себе удивился, протягивая Стиву куртку, не пытаясь навязать физический контакт. - Я не тот человек, к которому стоит привязываться.  
  
Стив улыбнулся с оттенком сладкой горечи, заставив Баки задуматься на мгновение, что возможно, во всей этой истории было что-то ещё помимо того, что они ходили вместе в первый класс. Стив совершенно ясно показывал, что Баки был для него этим _кем-то_.  
  
Баки улыбнулся в ответ, заново осознавая, что мужчина, стоящий перед ним, был влюблён в него, когда они были детьми. Мило и по-старомодному прямодушно, но Баки давно оставил всё это позади, хоть их прошлое и стало логическим завершением вечера.   
  
\- Спасибо за компанию, - сказал Баки и наклонился вперёд для ещё одного лёгкого поцелуя. Он словно подводил итог: это был целомудренный поцелуй, который оказалось так просто подарить из чистой доброты.  
  
Стив отстранился, накрывая руку Баки своей на дверной ручке. Он надавил на неё, чтобы открыть дверь.   
  
\- Блядь, - выдохнул он, закрыв глава и нахмурившись, и вот он уже снова целовал Баки, сжимая в кулаках его рубашку и притягивая его ближе.  
  
Баки удивился вложенной в поцелуй страсти. Он почти ничего не знал о сериале про Капитана Америку, но отметил, что все считали этого парня паинькой и добрячком, которого Баки не заслуживал. И сам Стив с этими извинениями, подарочной корзиной и нежным признанием в том, что привяжется к Баки, недалеко ушёл от этого образа.  
  
Стив целовался так, как будто это он хотел совратить Баки, а не наоборот. Он подталкивал Баки всем телом вглубь квартиры, не разрывая поцелуя, и тянул вверх полы его рубашки. Баки придал их движению нужное направление, намеренно утягивая их в сторону спальни и при этом ловко расстёгивая рубашку Стива. Дрожь от того, что они мгновенно разогнались с нуля до сотни, гудела под кожей, заставляя ощущать каждое прикосновение к Стиву как нечто противозаконное.   
  
Баки вжал Стива в дверь спальни, удерживая его руку за запястье над головой:  
  
\- Уверен? – спросил он, проводя рукой по его обнажённой груди, по упругой, гладкой коже, задевая большим пальцем его сосок.  
  
Блядь.  
  
\- Ага.  
  
Стив не сомневался, нащупывая дверную ручку. Его рука соскользнула с неё, открывая дверь в спальню по чистой случайности, и они оба ввалились внутрь, потеряв опору. Баки рассмеялся, и Стив поцеловал его, тоже улыбаясь, пока они пятились к кровати. Освещения из гостиной и подсветки, пробивающейся с улицы сквозь шторы, было вполне достаточно, чтобы Баки смог насладиться видом распростёртого на его одеяле Стива.   
  
Стив издал мягкий удивлённый звук, когда Баки расстегнул молнию на его джинсах и, запустив руку внутрь, сжал его член. Стив подался бёдрами вверх, и Баки залюбовался тем, как напряглись от движения рельефные мышцы. Он задумался над тем, как бы еще заставить Стива двигаться вот так: настолько же приятно глазу и невероятно горячо.   
  
Баки дрочил ему до тех пор, пока Стив не возбудился полностью в его руке и не потянулся, чтобы вернуть услугу, проводя руками по его коже, но Баки не сдвинулся с места, не позволяя Стиву устроиться поудобней. В конце концов, Стив схватил его за запястья и потянул, силой увлекая на кровать рядом с собой. Он повернулся, чтобы они смогли поцеловаться, пока Стив расстёгивал брюки Баки, желая дотронуться до его члена.  
  
\- Со смазкой было бы приятней, - пробормотал Стив Баки в ключицу.  
  
\- Она в тумбочке, - ответил Баки, удовлетворённый тем, что Стив решил сам оторваться от него на секунду, чтобы нашарить в ящике бутылочку. У Баки не было дико дорогого брендового любриканта, но то, что было, вполне его устраивало. Он понятия не имел, какой смазкой пользуются кинозвёзды, но Стив даже не обратил внимания на этикетку, выдавливая смазку себе на пальцы и откидывая бутылочку на кровать. Его рука гладко скользнула по члену Баки.  
  
Лично Баки предпочёл бы хватку пожёстче, но то, как на пробу сжался кулак Стива на его члене, было даже лучше.  
  
\- У тебя есть одна ночь, какие будут предпочтения? – спросил Стив. - Чем собираешься поразить меня?  
  
\- Ну, у меня есть некоторые навыки, - ответил Баки. Он был таким скромнягой. – Но если это на одну ночь, то мои предпочтения тут ни при чём. Чего хочешь ты?  
  
\- Я бы очень хотел, чтобы ты трахнул меня, - просто сказал Стив. - В постели я обычно меняюсь, но если мы говорим о том, чего я хочу от тебя именно сейчас, то вот.  
  
После их ужина, когда Баки удалось немного больше узнать о Стиве, он не удивился тому факту, что в постели Стив менялся, но смутное впечатление, оставшееся после Нью-Йорка, заставило его удивиться тому, что Стив хочет его член в себя. Это вызвало у Баки улыбку. Еще в тот момент, когда Стив признался, что любит ощущение чего-то мощного между своих бёдер, он должен был догадаться, что всё произойдёт именно так.  
  
\- Покажи мне как.  
  
Стив приподнял брови, но схватил смазку и смазал пальцы. Он одарил Баки таким взглядом, как будто принимал его вызов и собирался показать нечто невероятное, дразняще поглаживая свой вход, прежде чем медленно скользнуть пальцами внутрь. Баки опустился рядом с ним на колени, целуя его колено и наблюдая.   
  
В конце концов, Стив переключил внимание с себя на Баки, следя за ним слишком ясными для его перевозбуждённого тела и болезненной эрекции глазами.   
  
\- Ты просчитываешь лучший угол, основываясь на том, что мне нравится делать с собой? В этом твой секрет?  
  
Баки хмыкнул, придвигаясь ближе, чтобы добавить к трём пальцам Стива один собственный. Он не подтвердил догадку Стива, но услышать рассуждение вслух о своей стратегии было неожиданно. Он убрал руку Стива и заменил её своей. Тело Роджерса было произведением искусства, а Баки очень нравились люди, которые вкладывали столько же усилий в свой внешний вид, как и он сам.  
  
Стив резко втянул воздух, когда Баки повторил движение, которое, казалось, больше всего понравилось Стиву, когда он трахал себя, и повернул пальцы под таким углом, как Стиву никогда бы не удалось сделать самому.   
  
\- Иисусе, - сказал Стив. - Блядь. Обожаю твои фокусы.  
  
\- Скоро ты разгадаешь все мои секретные ходы, - ответил Баки, но это было наглой ложью. Стиву не удалось бы разгадать и десятой части того, что мог бы сделать с ним Баки. Он мог тщательно изучать все трюки Баки своим ясным аналитическим умом хоть всю ночь, но это не означало, что Стив узнал бы самого Баки.  
  
\- М-м-м, - промычал в ответ Стив, но ничего более содержательного сказать не смог, и Баки принял это за успех.  
  
\- Готов? – спросил он, вставая на колени, чтобы дотянуться до презерватива.   
  
Стив раскинулся перед ним, дыша приоткрытым ртом. Его порозовевшая кожа покрылась потом, и он выглядел так, как будто сейчас кончит.  
  
Он был таким чертовски привлекательным, что это мгновение стоило всех тех неприятностей, которые он доставил Баки. Баки поздравил себя за идею пригласить Стива для секса и немного мысленно похвалил Стива за решимость получить то, чего хотел с подарочной корзиной кофе.  
  
\- Ага, - ответил Стив, протягивая руки, чтобы провести по плечам Баки и вниз по его груди. - Вот так.   
  
У него оказалась почти непристойная растяжка, и Баки добавил гибкость в список бонусов по траху со Стивом Роджерсом. Баки не заставил его ждать, устраиваясь поудобнее и направляя свой член.  
  
Стив издал довольный звук, когда Баки вошёл в него полностью, придерживая его за бёдра под таким углом, который, как заметил Баки, должен был доставить ему максимальное удовольствие. Именно такой звук и хотел услышать от него Баки, а гордость за свои умения всегда доставляла ему дополнительное удовольствие. Стив начал двигаться вместе с ним, задавая темп, и Баки позволил ему. А ещё ему очень нравилось, когда его партнёры знали, чего хотят, и не ждали, что он сделает за них всю работу.   
  
\- Как хорошо, - сказал Баки на ухо Стиву. - Ты собираешься кончить первым, не так ли?  
  
Стив посмотрел на него точно отвечая на вызов, облизывая губы и вытягивая руки, вцепляясь в изголовье кровати. Его тело выгнулось луком, когда он напрягся, чтобы не двигаться при каждом толчке Баки.   
  
Потом Стив что-то сделал своими бёдрами, заставив Баки сбиться с ритма. Кажется, он нарочно сжался вокруг члена Баки, ухмыляясь при этом, как будто точно знал, что тот должен был почувствовать.   
  
\- Я бы не был так уверен, - ответил Стив, крепче сжимая бёдрами Баки за поясницу, давая почувствовать силу, которая могла бы легко перевернуть Баки, если бы Стив этого захотел. Это возбуждало, и очень заинтриговало Баки.  
  
Баки не собирался позволить Стиву выиграть, поэтому он потянулся к его члену, обхватывая его рукой и начал дрочить его длинными, крепкими движениями, в такт толчкам своих бёдер, каждый раз задевая то место внутри Стива, которое тот показал ему сам.  
  
\- Вот блядь, - выдохнул Стив, и его ресницы задрожали, а шея напряжённо выгнулась, когда он кончил.  
  
Триумфа оказалось достаточно для того, чтобы Баки последовал за ним мгновением позже.  
  


***

  
  
Баки проверил время на телефоне. Стив не лез обниматься, спал себе спокойно, закинув руку Баки на грудь, и не дышал на него, но для Баки его присутствие в постели всё равно ощущалось посторонним вторжением. Обычно Баки считал это частью сделки по приглашению кого-либо к себе на ночь, но Стив был настолько искренен насчёт того, что может ещё больше привязаться к нему, что каждое мгновение, когда они касались друг друга не ради удовольствия, заставляло желудок Баки неприятно сжиматься.   
  
Оставался ещё целый час до того, как Стив сможет сесть на самый ранний поезд до Нью-Йорка, а Баки был не настолько мудаком, чтобы вышвырнуть его из своей квартиры и заставить провести этот час в ожидании на вокзале.   
  
Но эта мысль была очень соблазнительной.  
  
Но были и другие соблазны, которым он мог поддаться.   
  
Он скользнул взглядом по широким плечам Стива, по его заднице и потянулся коснуться всей этой золотой кожи, проводя рукой по прохладной гладкости открытой спины. Стив застонал и повернул голову к Баки, моргая, ослеплённый светом его телефона.   
  
Для того, кто утверждал, что знает Баки, он слишком медленно согнал с лица замешательство:  
  
\- Привет, - сказал он, наконец, поворачивая руку Баки так, чтобы посмотреть на экран телефона. - Мне пора идти?  
  
И все-таки Стив действительно его понимал.  
  
Пожалев, Баки протянул ему бутылку воды. Он не просто собирался заняться со Стивом сексом, он хотел его ошеломить. А потом оказалось, что Стив вполне может с ним в этом потягаться, так что неудивительно, что он так охрип, несмотря на то, что член Баки пока не побывал в его горле.   
  
\- Пасиб, - ответил Стив, выпивая полбутылки одним глотком. Он не стал спрашивать, почему Баки держит бутылки с водой рядом с прикроватной тумбочкой, и Баки был ему за это благодарен.  
  
\- Если хочешь, - ответил Баки беззаботно, - я могу придумать, как ещё мы могли бы провести немного времени.  
  
\- Можешь? – спросил Стив довольным, обольстительным тоном, наклоняясь к Баки, на его половину кровати. Поцелуй был медленным, долгим и грязным: так обычно целует любовника тот, кого только что выебли и он хочет повторения. - И что именно ты подразумеваешь под этим?  
  
Баки был полностью готов:  
  
\- Смазку и, может быть, немного атлетики.  
  
\- Сейчас три часа ночи. На смазку я согласен, но давай обойдёмся без атлетики.  
  
\- Почему же, Стив, - спросил Баки дразнящим тоном. - Глядя на тебя, и не скажешь, что ты когда-либо пропускаешь тренировки. Отказываешься принимать вызов?  
  
\- Определённые части моего тела готовы постоять за себя. Как насчёт того, чтобы я подложил несколько подушек себе под бёдра, и занимайся атлетикой сколько душе угодно.  
  
Баки плохо знал Стива, и наверняка никогда не узнает, но что-то в его серьёзном выражении лица и тоне подсказало, что он шутит.   
  
\- Что, если я хотел, чтобы в этот раз потрудился ты? – спросил он.  
  
\- Тогда, - ответил Стив с ухмылкой, с лёгкостью оседлав его бедра, - делай свой заказ: хочешь быть сверху или снизу?  
  


***

  
  
Баки пробудился от крепкого сна из-за солнечного света, пробивающегося сквозь жалюзи. Он всегда оставлял их слегка приоткрытыми, чтобы естественный свет будил его раньше восьми часов утра, и в большинстве случаев он был достаточно дисциплинирован, чтобы проснуться самому намного раньше этого времени. Дни, когда он просыпался рядом с кем-то тёплым и пахнущим потом и сексом, ничем от этого не отличались. Стив заворчал, когда Баки откинул одеяло, но будить его не пришлось, и, когда Баки натянул боксеры, тот уже сидел на краю кровати. Его волосы были взъерошены пальцами Баки и торчали во все стороны, и Баки улыбнулся, вспоминая, как именно это произошло.   
  
Баки преисполнился невероятной гордостью оттого, что сумел привести в такой беспорядочный вид человека, который обычно выглядел как с обложки журнала _GQ_.  
  
\- Я не собирался так долго оставаться, - заметил Стив, проверяя время на телефоне и поднимая с пола свои джинсы. - Могу я воспользоваться твоим душем?  
  
\- Под раковиной найдёшь запасные принадлежности для ванной. Там должно быть всё, что тебе может понадобиться.  
  
Баки наблюдал за тем, как Стив подбирает с пола свою одежду и направляется в ванную. Ему отчаянно требовался кофе, потому что, несмотря на отличный сон, улеглись они довольно поздно.   
  
Но оно того стоило, решил он, провожая взглядом голую задницу Стива, прежде чем пойти на кухню.  
  
\- Есть кофе, если хочешь, - сказал Баки, жестом показывая в сторону столешницы, когда Стив вышел из душа. Стив согласно кивнул, его влажные волосы больше не торчали во все стороны, храня форму вцеплявшихся в них пальцев Баки. Обычно после того, как следы секса были смыты, Баки скорее испытывал ощущение, что в доме есть посторонний, которого надо поскорее выставить за дверь, а не желание напоить Стива кофе и посмотреть, найдётся ли у них время на быстрый утренний перепихон. Но волосы Стива были взъерошены, и он выглядел как отвергнутый участник бойзбэнда девяностых, так что вместо этого Баки просто улыбнулся.  
  
На самом деле он просто не мог выставить за дверь кого-то, кто выглядел таким дурачиной.   
  
\- У тебя закончились чистые кружки, - заметил Стив, пялясь внутрь кухонного шкафа, на который указал ему Баки.   
  
\- Да ну? Они, наверное, все в посудомоечной машине, - сказал Баки бесцеремонным тоном, хватая с полки коробку хлопьев. - Какие будешь? С изюмом и отрубями, или в которых побольше белка?  
  
\- Те, где побольше белка, - выбрал Стив, открывая дверцу посудомоечной машины, чтобы достать оттуда чистую кружку. Он нахмурился, выдвигая отсек для кружек, который был полностью заполнен. Часть, предназначенная для тарелок и другой посуды побольше, была совершенно пуста.   
  
Упс. Наверное, Баки стоило позаботиться о том, чтобы Стив не открывал посудомоечную машину, раз уж он собирался разыграть карту «я приготовил эту еду сам, исключительно для тебя, потому что мне жаль, что наше знакомство не заладилось с самого начала». Когда подобное произошло в прошлый раз, открывший дверцу человек ничего не заметил.   
  
Стив заметил.  
  
Стив прекрасно осознавал, на что именно он смотрит. Баки понял это, по тому, как эйфория и расслабленность после секса покинули его тело. Он заглянул в посудомоечную машину, а потом снова посмотрел на Баки, и его глаза сузились, когда их гляделки затянулись дольше, чем на пару секунд. Он повернулся и открыл холодильник, доставая оттуда бутылочку с соусом для салата, который Баки преподнёс как «домашний». Он нахмурился, рассматривая её, а потом поставил обратно на полку.  
  
Баки напрягся, ожидая шаблонного поведения раненого щеночка. Он был готов к обвинениям в Совращении Стива, как будто бы не сам Стив принял решение забраться в постель Баки. Стив стоял так какое-то время, глядя, как Баки наблюдает за ним. И вряд ли Баки, безразлично попивающего кофе, спас бы его наглый изгиб губ, задумай Стив дать ему в морду.  
  
Наконец Стив повернулся, снял приклеенный на холодильник список покупок и что-то на нём написал.   
  
\- Спасибо за секс, - сказал он, толкая листок в руку Баки. - Ты и правда довёл это занятие до уровня искусства, поэтому вот мой телефон. Звони, когда в следующий раз будешь в Нью-Йорке и захочешь потрахаться. О, и не беспокойся, - сказал он, и улыбка на его лице стала острой. - Я прекрасно понимаю, что между нами происходит. Я ошибался, считая тебя человеком, к которому я могу привязаться, но ёбарь ты нереальный, - закончил он, небрежно целуя Баки и хватая свою куртку с вешалки в прихожей. - Так что давай как-нибудь повторим.  
  
Баки изумлённо наблюдал за закрывшейся дверью.  
  


***

  
  
Около часа Баки пялился на свой телефон, прежде чем решился взять его в руки. Не то чтобы он чувствовал вину за то, что использовал несколько своих обычных уловок со Стивом, или за то, что затащил его в постель. Стив был взрослым и достаточно трезвым, чтобы самому принимать не самые удачные решения. В этом не было вины Баки.  
  
Но в то же время Баки не был мудаком настолько, чтобы не почувствовать дискомфорт от того факта, что он получил от Стива Роджерса именно то, чего хотел, но это не принесло ему ожидаемого удовлетворения. Он подумал – возможно, это из-за того, что Стив был более высокого о нём мнения, и приглашение повторить их постельные игрища как будто понижало планку.  
  
 _Мне жаль, что я не тот, за кого ты меня принимал_ , - написал он Стиву, потому что это было правдой. И с удивлением понял, что сожалеет о том, что не является этим человеком. Ему нравилась сама идея, что кто-то считает его хорошим. Она нравилась ему немного больше той, по которой Стив посчитал его достаточно хорошим в постели, чтобы предложить как-нибудь повторить.  
  
В буквальном смысле.  
  
Новое сообщение от незнакомого номера:  
  
 _Это моя вина, что хранил твой образ двадцатилетней давности. Ты не плохой человек, просто не тот, кто мне нужен._  
  
Баки не был уверен, хорошо это или плохо. Он провёл много времени, пялясь на экран с сообщением, прежде чем послать в ответ простое: _нет, я не тот_.


	3. В которой Баки разбивает сердца (и ломает мебель) в Нью-Йорке

_Я в НЙ на случай если захочешь потрахаться_ , - написал Баки Стиву в девять утра в воскресенье.  
  
В этот раз он попал в город по семейным делам: Бекка сыграла на его чувствах, намекнув на то, что он не приехал повидаться на новогодние праздники. До этого в Нью-Йорк его вызывали по делу о наркоторговле, но семье он отвечал всегда одно и то же - «террористы». Йо-хо-хо, ублюдок! (эту отсылку к фильму он хотя бы понимал). Так что в пятницу вечером он оказался у маленькой наряженной ёлочки, стоящей на кухонной столешнице, пока его мама пекла рождественское печенье, несмотря на тот факт, что была середина января.  
  
Это был довольно приличный визит к Барнсам, но Баки просто не мог находиться дольше в своей детской спальне и не сойти с ума, так что он собрал вещи раньше намеченного часа, сказал родителям, что его вызывают на работу, чмокнул маму в щеку под подозрительным взглядом сестры и отправился уже по делам постельным. Стив прислал ему свой адрес, никак не прокомментировав то, что они оба вряд ли ожидали, что Баки примет его предложение.  
  
Баки не мог точно сказать, почему все выходные именно это крутилось у него в голове как запасной план побега. Но Стив оказался отличным любовником и предложил потрахаться как-нибудь ещё без обязательств. Вот так Баки и представлял себе веселье. А может, он думал об этом, потому что все в Бруклине, казалось, гордились сериалом, в котором снимался Стив. Постеры были расклеены повсюду, так что было просто невозможно вернуться в город и не увидеть его лицо. Неудивительно, что даже шеф Баки так смеялся над ним, когда узнал, что он понятия не имеет, кто такой Капитан Америка.  
  
Стив жил удивительно близко от дома Барнсов для того, чьё лицо красовалось на двух рекламных щитах, которые Баки видел через окно такси по пути из аэропорта. И либо Стив действительно настолько дорожил своими корнями, либо слишком прирос к месту, чтобы просто взять и переехать. Баки подозревал, что, скорее всего, первое.  
  
\- Привет, - сказал Стив, когда открыл дверь Баки и его чемодану. Он приподнял бровь, но никак это не прокомментировал, так что Баки шагнул вперёд и, когда они оба оказались скрыты от посторонних глаз, поцеловал его.  
  
\- Привет, - ответил он, снимая зимнюю куртку и вешая её на крючок в прихожей рядом с кожаной курткой Стива. - Где у тебя спальня?  
  
\- Наверху, - ответил Стив, кивая в сторону лестницы слева от Баки. - Хочешь чего-нибудь, прежде чем мы поднимемся? Воды?  
  
\- У тебя есть смазка и презервативы? - спросил Баки.  
  
\- Сразу к делу, да? - осторожно заметил Стив. - Ага, в спальне.  
  
\- Хорошо. У меня есть в чемодане, на случай, если бы у тебя не оказалось. А воды я бы взял, на потом.  
  
\- Если бы у меня не оказалось? - проворчал Стив, направляясь на кухню. - Я взрослый мужик, который любит секс.  
  
Баки захотелось улыбнуться от этих слов:  
  
\- Я в курсе этого в самых интимных подробностях, - напомнил он, наблюдая за тем, как Стив открыл холодильник и достал оттуда бутылку воды. - О, охлаждённая и всё такое. А ты знаешь, как правильно обращаться со своими потрахушниками.  
  
\- Не ты один умеешь как следует подготовиться, - ответил Стив, передавая ему воду. - У меня тоже есть свои секретные приёмы.  
  
Баки ухмыльнулся:  
  
\- Я знаю, что есть. Иначе меня бы здесь не было, - заверил он Стива, проводя рукой по его бедру и хватая его за задницу. - Мне чрезвычайно понравились твои приёмчики.  
  
Баки знал, что Стив не стеснялся, когда дело касалось секса, и без сомнений брал то, что хотел, но на его лице было такое выражение, как будто он хотел отстраниться. Но он гладил Баки рукой по боку, так что дело было не в прикосновениях; выходит, Стив сомневался в самом Баки.   
  
\- Ты сказал, - попробовал Баки, осторожно подбирая слова, и отодвинулся от Стива, кладя руки ему на плечи, - что секс был классный.  
  
Он специально начал с того, о чем Стив сам сказал тем утром у него на кухне, а пальцами тем временем поглаживал шею Стива над выступающим позвонком. Баки мастерски умел удерживать взгляд, когда кого-нибудь соблазнял, и, как только Стив кивнул, соглашаясь с ним, он облизал губы и слегка подался вперёд. Стив проследил это движение взглядом, и его губы приоткрылись в ответ, а для Баки этот знак был более обнадёживающим, чем кивок головы.   
  
\- Настолько классный, чтобы смириться с моей дерьмовой личностью, или проще говоря - ты сказал, что я слишком большой мудак, чтобы ты смог привязаться ко мне. Как думаешь, это изменится, если мы продолжим сегодня?  
  
\- Нет, - ответил Стив без тени сомнения. - Это не изменится. Ты всё равно мудак.  
  
А потом он поцеловал Баки.  
  
Баки посчитал это своей победой.  
  
Стив опустился перед ним на колени, расстёгивая пряжку его ремня и прижимаясь ртом к выпуклости на его штанах. Баки просто не мог перестать ухмыляться, нисколько не удивлённый тем, что Стив взял на себя инициативу, теперь, когда они пришли к соглашению. Пальцы Баки сильнее сжали плотную ткань свитера Стива, когда тот задрал его рубашку и поцеловал кожу под пупком.   
  
\- Чего бы тебе хотелось на этот раз? - спросил Баки. - Могу поспорить, твой большой член ощущался бы потрясающе, трахая меня. Хочешь этого? Здесь, на кухне? В гостиной? В прихожей я видел столик, который выглядел довольно многообещающе, нам даже не нужно подниматься наверх. Скажи мне, что бы тебе понравилось?  
  
Стив откинулся на пятки и посмотрел вверх на Баки. Казалось, что он осторожно над чем-то размышляет, оценивающе глядя на бёдра Баки. Потом он поднялся и направился прочь из кухни, на ходу снимая с себя свитер.   
  
Баки отправился следом. Он просто ничего не мог с собой поделать. Если не член тянул его за Стивом, то уж точно любопытство.   
  
\- Доставай свои принадлежности из чемодана, - решил Стив. - Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня, и хочу прямо здесь.  
  
Вцепившись ладонями в столик в прихожей и широко расставив ноги для Баки, Стив представлял собой настоящее зрелище. Его спина была шедевром идеально выточенных мышц, как и весь он, и подчёркивала ширину его плеч и узость талии. В прошлый раз, когда они трахались, у Баки не было возможности рассмотреть всё это в естественном освещении, но свет раннего утра делал со Стивом невероятные вещи.   
  
Баки не спешил, касаясь Стива, зная, что очень скоро тот потеряет терпение от лёгких прикосновений, не имея возможности посмотреть Баки в глаза и подстегнуть его. У Стива было такое телосложение, которое большинство мужчин пытались подделать кроем одежды, и то, как он нетерпеливо двигался от ласковых поглаживаний правой руки Баки, выглядело обезоруживающе сексуально. Левой рукой он дразнил дырку Стива, лишь слегка нажимая обильно смазанными пальцами на сопротивляющиеся мышцы сфинктера.  
  
\- Ну, я уже видел твой член, иначе стал бы беспокоиться о том, под какой именно размер ты меня готовишь, - сказал Стив, напоминая о своём болтливом рте. Какой засранец. И это была лучшая часть.  
  
\- Заткнись, Стив. Своими подначками ты не вынудишь меня подстраиваться под твой темп.  
  
Может, он слегка и отвлёкся, любуясь Стивом, вместо того, чтобы растягивать его. Обычно Баки не отвлекался, но ему нравилось заниматься сексом с красивыми людьми, так что иногда случалось и такое. А Стив был красивым.   
  
\- Ты такой красивый, - сказал он вслух.  
  
Кожа Стива порозовела от комплимента. Баки видел, как покрылась румянцем скула, которой Стив повернулся к нему, и шея под затылком.  
Баки расплылся в улыбке.  
  
\- Понравилось? - спросил он, целуя это место на шее. Он снова начал двигать руками, для начала двумя пальцами, прежде чем добавить ещё смазки. - Мне нравится на тебя смотреть. Только подожди, пока я засажу тебе свой член. Я буду наслаждаться тем, как ты принимаешь меня, приоткрыв рот, и подаёшься назад, пытаясь насадиться сильнее. И все твои красивые, красивые мышцы во всей красе. А может, я буду просто стоять и заставлю тебя самого немного потрудиться. Тебе бы это понравилось?  
  
\- Иисусе, - содрогнулся под ним Стив. - Блядь.  
  
\- Хочу чтобы ты как-нибудь на мне поскакал, - сказал ему Баки, двигая теперь уже тремя пальцами. То, как он согнул их внутри, заставило Стива сжаться вокруг них, его ресницы задрожали, а локти разъехались по столику, так что теперь он опирался на него грудью, а не руками. Его задница оказалась прямо перед Баки, и Баки захотелось наклониться и укусить её.   
  
Вместо этого он разорвал упаковку и надел презерватив, проводя головкой члена вверх и вниз по дырке Стива.   
  
\- Если хочешь его внутрь, тебе придётся повернуться ко мне. Я хочу видеть твоё лицо.  
  
Стив слегка споткнулся о свои джинсы, пытаясь повернуться:  
  
\- Я повешу зеркало, - пробормотал он.  
  
\- Повесишь зеркала над всей своей мебелью? - спросил Баки со смехом в голосе, поддерживая Стива за локоть. Он знал, каково это, когда ты весь мокрый и раскрытый, ноги дрожат от возбуждения, и ты не можешь заставить себя двигаться так, как хочешь. Он поцеловал Стива, направляя его поудобнее вцепиться в столик.   
  
\- _Да_ , - с чувством ответил Стив.  
  


***

  
  
Наверх они так и не поднялись, и не то чтобы это стало сюрпризом для Баки, но он с интересом изучал аспекты того, что нравилось Стиву и чего он не ожидал от него после их первого раза. Например: он думал, что Стиву нравится заниматься сексом исключительно в постели.  
  
Тот оказался более разнузданным, чем ожидал Баки.  
  
Ему нравился секс на мебели. Секс на мебели настолько интенсивный, что у столика в прихожей подломилась ножка и теперь он лежал на боку. Баки не смог не захихикать, когда, уже намереваясь натянуть штаны, поднял голову и увидел это. В ответ Стив стукнул его по плечу:  
  
\- Хватит ржать. Это антиквариат.  
  
 _Это антиквариат_ , повторил Баки у себя в голове, продолжая хихикать.   
  
\- Неудивительно, что он не выдержал твоего веса, - ответил Баки с ухмылкой и наклонился, целуя Стива в плечо. - А может, всему виной твоя гора мышц. Для вас с сексом на мебели нет общего будущего. В следующий раз придётся выбрать что-то со специально усиленным корпусом.   
  
Стив скорчил рожу, когда Баки вскочил на ноги, используя лестницу как опору. Наверняка его плечи покрывал длинный синяк, а ещё он больно ударился обо что-то локтем. Его работа, похоже, была менее опасна для его физического благополучия, чем трах со Стивом.  
  
\- Это антиквариат, - повторил Баки и, хохоча, увернулся от Стива, который попытался дать ему пинка, но понял, что одна его сползшая штанина зацепилась за перила, сковывая движения. Он выглядел так, как будто свисает на ней с лестницы, и Баки снова расплылся в ухмылке, глядя на это.  
  
\- Блядь, - пробормотал Стив.  
  
\- Боже, Стив. А я считал тебя столпом сообщества. Примерным мальчиком. А ты материшься, ломаешь мебель, - он покачал головой, всё ещё ухмыляясь картине, которую представлял из себя Стив: почти голый, опершийся на ступеньки, с членом напоказ. - Хороший бруклинский мальчик.  
  
\- Я и есть очень хороший бруклинский мальчик, - вернул подначку Стив. - Иду по твоим стопам.  
  
\- Мы одного возраста, говнюк, - заметил Баки, снимая свою рубашку с ручки двери, ведущей в гостиную. - Ты не можешь идти по моим стопам, если мы делаем это одновременно.  
  
Стиву этот ответ показался нереально смешным, он был опьянён сексом и счастлив. Жаль, что в прошлый раз они потратили столько времени на сон, Стив в посторгазменной эйфории был презабавнейшим зрелищем.  
  
\- Тогда следую за твоей славой, - продолжил Стив. - У хозяина магазинчика вниз по улице на стене за кассой всё ещё висит твое фото с нарисованным на нем огромным прицелом. Все знают, что ты переспал со всеми четырьмя его детьми.  
  
\- Эти дети были одного со мной возраста и старше, - пробормотал Баки. - Ты так говоришь, будто я какой-то подонок, Стив.  
  
\- Мифический Баки Барнс, - подытожил Стив, выпутавшись, наконец, и из второй штанины, и, пройдя нагишом в гостиную, плюхнулся на диван. Баки последовал за ним, заинтересованный, куда тот отправился. - Здесь тебя каждый знает.  
  
\- Это хорошая причина держаться подальше отсюда, - проворчал Баки, усаживаясь рядом со Стивом. Он хотел было уйти, но атмосфера сменилась с постэйфорической на дружеское подкалывание, и это ощущалось настолько комфортным, что ему расхотелось сбегать. Баки не был любителем обнимашек, но с удовольствием остался бы на пару язвительных словечек. - Ты знал, что порой люди узнают меня на улице и подходят с предложением переспать? Это как будто… У меня репутация такого парня, так что, естественно, я всегда должен хотеть секса, - сказал Баки с сарказмом, закатывая глаза. - Это было бы неприемлемо, будь я даже порнозвездой, но я не был, я был всего лишь подростком!  
  
\- Нет, неприемлемо, - задумчиво ответил Стив. - Но о тебе ходили слухи как об умелом, терпеливом, внимательном партнёре. Моя кузина хотела познакомить нас как-то летом, давным-давно. Она считала, что я должен потерять девственность с тем, кто будет знать, что делает. А я считал, что должен потерять её с тем, кому я буду небезразличен.  
  
\- И ты прав, - ответил Баки, облокачиваясь на ручку дивана таким образом, что пальцы его ног упирались Стиву в бедро. - Я вообще-то не ходил и не искал специально тех, кто никогда раньше не занимался сексом. Они вроде как… В какой-то момент сами стали приходить ко мне за этим. О, Господи, - он рассмеялся, прикрывая рукой глаза. - Если бы я знал, что моя репутация будет опережать меня десять лет спустя, я бы направил всё своё внимание на Квинс.  
  
В ответ Стив фыркнул:  
  
\- Так это единственная причина, по которой ты уехал? Люди, подходящие к тебе на улице и предлагающие трахнуться?  
  
\- Не, - ответил Баки. - Но это длинная и скучная история. Где моя бутылка воды?  
  
\- Ты пнул её с дороги, когда упал столик.  
  
\- Ну, ни к чему нам было на неё приземляться, - отметил Баки. - От комедии ошибок один шаг до нелепости. А твоя задница в воздухе, когда ты пытался восстановить равновесие, сама по себе смотрелась довольно нелепо.  
  
\- Это у тебя нелепая задница, - пробормотал Стив, ударяя Баки подушкой.  
  
\- Эй! - шутливо оскорбился Баки. - Моя задница нормальная. А что насчёт твоей? Если бы я знал, что столкнусь с недостижимым совершенством, то давно бы уже попробовал переспать с актером.  
  
Стив скривился:  
  
\- Похоже, это серьёзная оплошность с твоей стороны - упустить из виду целую демографическую группу. Какая небрежность.  
  
\- Да уж, после тебя я точно теперь могу вычеркнуть целое поле в моей профессиональной бинго-карте, - ответил Баки, еще больше расслабляясь. Это была хорошая идея. Он надеялся выпустить пар после полутора дней, проведённых с семьёй, и секс помог, но Стив в модусе язвительного говнюка помог ещё больше.  
  
\- Когда твой рейс?  
  
\- В начале четвёртого.  
  
Стив наклонил голову в сторону Баки и ухмыльнулся:  
  
\- Дай мне двадцать минут, и сможем сделать то же самое, только наоборот.  
  
\- Так и знал, что не зря сюда пришёл. Какую ещё мебель ты хотел бы сломать?  
  
\- Никогда не любил вот этот кофейный столик, - задумчиво ответил Стив.


	4. Действие которой происходит в Лос-Анджелесе, где Баки ломает рёбра и открывает своё сердце

_Куда лучше всего пойти в ЛА чтобы встретить знаменитость_? - написал Баки Стиву, выйдя из душа.

На плече у него начинал наливаться синяк, полученный во время драки, и он был уверен, что по крайней мере два ребра у него треснули. Он мог бы утверждать, что ему повезло остаться в живых, но эта фраза никогда ему не нравилась. Мастерство, выработанное благодаря упорному труду по много часов в неделю, а также многолетний опыт, помогавший выжить всё это время, не имели никакого отношения к удаче.

Но всё же кое-что нельзя было списать на собственные умения, поэтому Баки решил, что он счастливчик, раз остался в живых.

Новое сообщение от Стива: _Ты в ЛА?_

Баки: Ребята из группы хотят пойти поужинать, и просматривают _ZAGAT_ и ищут в интернете, куда лучше всего пойти, чтобы встретить Мэтта Дэймона.

Новое сообщение от Стива: _Я_ _не уверен, что Мэтт Дэймон сейчас в городе._

Новое сообщение от Стива: _Попробуйте сходить сюда_.

Баки коротко поблагодарил Стива, натягивая футболку. Рёбра протестующе заныли, он сморщился и вдохнул через рот, нагибаясь к чемодану, чтобы достать чистые брюки. Всё соблазнительнее казалась идея просто переслать сообщение Стива Сэму и отмазаться на вечер, чтобы пораньше лечь спать, но он знал: как только он скажет, что остаётся в номере, Сэм заподозрит неладное и настоит на том, чтобы Баки прошёл рентгеновское обследование, которое ему предлагали пройти парамедики.

И тогда глазеть на Джорджа Клуни пошли бы либо все, либо никто, а Баки пришлось бы мириться с тем, что все они сидели бы в его номере и смотрели, как он морщится при каждом движении, лёжа в кровати.

Курицы-наседки.

Так что он надел лучшую одежду из той, что привёз, и натянул улыбку, со знанием дела нанося консилер на синяк на шее и на тёмные от усталости круги под глазами. Парни сначала подшучивали над его самолюбием, а потом один за другим стали приходить к нему, чтобы он замазал и их синяки. И Баки пришлось объяснять взрослым мужикам, что один оттенок консилера не подходит для всех.

Еда в местечке, рекомендованном Стивом, была вкусная. Конечно, она и близко не стояла с тем пиром, который он мог закатить в Бруклине или в паре кварталов от своей квартиры, где готовили его любимую лазанью, но она была вкусной. Он не заметил ни одной знаменитости, но это его не волновало. Правда не волновало. Для этого у него был Стив. Но парни из его отряда шептались о ком-то, сидящем за угловым столиком, так что Баки решил, что Стив дал правильный совет.

Он лишь надеялся, что ему не придётся вмешиваться, когда кучка благоговейных идиотов направится прямиком к старлетке и смутит её.

(и под этим он подразумевал _своих_ благоговейных идиотов)

\- Специальный агент Барнс, - произнёс насмешливый голос слева от Баки. - Не ожидал увидеть вас здесь.

Баки не знал, что именно делало голос Стива таким узнаваемым. Может быть, то, что он провёл некоторое время, разговаривая с ним? А может, и то, что у Стива был такой голос, который сразу выделялся из всех в помещении? Баки развернулся на своём месте, чтобы взглянуть на него, отмечая веселый изгиб его губ и озорство в глазах.

\- Капитан Америка, - ответил он холодно. - Или на этот раз это Стив Роджерс? Никуда-то от тебя не скроешься.

\- Мы в Лос-Анджелесе, - уточнил Стив, жестом обводя ресторан. - Я актёр. Это моя территория. Так что, кажется, это от тебя никуда не деться.

Как минимум трое из его парней фыркнули от смеха, как будто это было самое смешное, что они услышали за весь день.

Баки сощурился, глядя на Стива. Вызов принят.

\- Везде я поспеваю или нет, это не то, что должно тебя волновать. Мой член в любом случае не окажется рядом с тобой после того трюка, который ты выкинул и из-за которого меня чуть не отстранили от работы.

\- У-у-у-у, - пробормотал Сэм слева от него.

\- Я и словом не упомянул твой член. Похоже, тебе одному он покоя не даёт, - выражение лица Стива при этом было настолько невинным, что Баки захотелось наступить ему на ногу. Он ощущал настоящее противостояние со Стивом. - И я за это уже, кажется, извинился. У тебя нет социальных навыков, чтобы принять извинение?

Говнюк! Баки не знал точно, почему его это не удивляет.

Стив был настоящим говнюком, вот что. Команда наблюдала за их перепалкой со спортивным интересом, как будто в итоге соревнования должна была пролиться чья-то кровь.

А Баки сжимал в руке вилку.

Но он мог придумать и кое-что получше, чем заколоть Стива. Его кровь и так кипела после того пиздеца на задании, из которого он едва выбрался, и лучше всего было бы спустить пар, вытрахав эту ухмылку с самодовольного лица Стива. Тот уже было открыл рот, когда Баки жестом остановил его:

\- Возможно, - сказал Баки, растягивая слова с презрением, которое было лишь наполовину притворным, - мне стоит прийти к тебе на съёмочную площадку и начать раздавать указания, не посвящая твоих коллег в то, что я не тот, кого они должны слушать. Посмотрел бы я, как бы тебе это понравилось.

\- Простите Барнса, - сказал Сэм, обнимая его за плечо. - У него в ушах до сих пор звенит после выволочки, которую ему устроили за Нью-Йорк. А мы, наоборот, считаем эту ситуацию уморительной. Не думаю, что видел когда-либо, чтобы Баки накосячил.

Его парни, настоящие предатели, кивнули, соглашаясь. Баки только начал снова завоёвывать их доверие, которое потерял во время задания в Нью-Йорке, и теперь ему снова светило отстранение от оперативной работы, окажись его рёбра сломанными.

Стив уже перестал выглядеть таким самодовольным, и теперь покусывал губу, как в тот раз, когда он впервые извинялся перед Баки:

\- Мне очень жаль, агент Барнс. Я не осознавал тогда, что вы не узнали меня со времён первого класса или хотя бы по телевидению.

\- С первого класса? - пробормотал кто-то. Наверняка это был Клинт, сузивший всё своё снайперское внимание до той единственной крупицы информации, которая его заинтересовала.

\- Почему бы вам не присоединиться к нам? - предложил Сэм, единственный из них всех обладающий хоть каким-то зародышем вежливости.

\- Если только ненадолго, - согласился Стив, опускаясь на пустой стул. - Я жду заказ на вынос. Они пришлют мне сообщение, когда еда будет готова.

Ситуация становилась слишком личной для быстрого перепихона без обязательств, которого хотел Баки. Он не хотел, чтобы Стив беседовал с его коллегами. Он хотел вытащить Стива на улицу, найти переулок и, может быть, чтобы ему отсосали. Тогда бы Стиву не пришлось смотреть на наливающиеся на его коже синяки. Его член остался цел и невредим. А у Стива, как оказалось, и так был довольно грязный рот.

\- Баки бы и маму родную не вспомнил, если бы она не присылала ему регулярно фотографии домашнего печенья.

\- А когда она присылает ему гуманитарную помощь с настоящими печеньками, он никогда ими не делится. Мы думаем, так она пытается заманить его домой время от времени, - пояснил Ти Кей.

В реальности, если бы мама и прислала ему печенье на самом деле, он бы ни за что не поделился с этим мудаком.

\- Баки редко ездит домой? - спросил Стив, хотя знал ответ на этот вопрос.

\- Нам дают три недели обязательного отдыха, - вставил Сэм. - И насколько нам всем известно, Баки тратит свой отпуск на профессиональные тренировки. Для развлечения. И имейте в виду, что мы постоянно проходим эти тренировки как часть работы.

\- Ну, они привлекают меня гораздо больше, чем поездка во Флориду или Вегас. Мы всё равно постоянно ездим во Флориду по работе, а сама идея проводить по три недели в год, ночуя в своей детской спальне, меня угнетает.

Стив посмотрел на Баки, отвлекаясь на мгновение:

\- Когда я не снимаюсь в роли Капитана Америки, я участвую в промо-туре или читаю сценарии для других ролей. В прошлом году я снялся в фильме между сезонами сериала. А когда я не занят на съёмках, я беру уроки актёрского мастерства или готовлюсь к новой роли. Мне не кажется странным то, что Баки предпочитает стать ещё лучше в своей работе, чем возвращаться в Бруклин или просиживать где-нибудь на пляже.

На самом деле Баки не сердился на Стива, просто плохое настроение висело над ним, как вихри торнадо, но он был благодарен Стиву за то, что тот заступился за его странные привычки. Он знал, что ему следовало бы больше времени уделять отдыху, но он этого не хотел. А ещё он не был уверен, что Стив действительно сравнивал их отношение к работе, но он оценил попытку. Сам факт. Неважно. Это помогло ему усмирить гнев на Стива.

\- Моя еда готова, - сказал Стив, проверив телефон. Он постучал уголком телефона по столу, прежде чем подняться, и наклонился через стол, чтобы пожать руки каждому из отряда Баки, называя их по именам с намного большим уважением, чем он оказал самому Баки. Глядя, как они пялятся на Стива, он мог точно сказать, что все они были им очарованы.

\- Был рад со всеми вами познакомиться. Теперь мне намного спокойнее от знания, что именно вас вызывают во время происшествий, участником которых я сам оказался в прошлом месяце.

\- Только в следующий раз доверьтесь профессионалам, - предложил Сэм, дружески улыбаясь.

Стив рассмеялся, почёсывая затылок:

\- Конечно, агент Уилсон.

Каким-то образом обращение «агент» прозвучало из уст Стива как флирт. Баки сощурился на него, но тот лишь кивнул ему и ушёл.

\- Никогда не видел, чтобы Баки кого-то настолько яростно ненавидел, - сказал Клинт.

\- Ты не был с нами в Оушен-сити на деле Прибрежного насильника, - уточнил Сэм. - Хотя, сказав это вслух, понимаю, что Стив Роджерс совсем не похож на того агента ФБР, который в итоге оказался этим самым насильником.

\- Да ну? - спросил Баки. - Мы не знаем, чем он занимается в свободное время.

Это прозвучало мелочно даже для его собственных ушей. Он чувствовал зуд под кожей, возбуждение от перепалки со Стивом и собственных мыслей о том, чтобы последовать за ним и грязно трахнуться на парковке.

\- Мне надо отлить, - пробормотал он, поднявшись и направляясь в угол обеденного зала.

Он понял, что правильно оценил ситуацию, когда стоявший у кассы Стив встретился с ним взглядом и приподнял подбородок в сторону уборной. Этот болван действительно расплачивался за еду на вынос. Кто, блядь, вообще устраивал потрахушки, на самом деле покупая еду?

По всей видимости, Стив Роджерс.

И, наверное, голодные люди?

\- Что ж, - сказал он, когда Стив зашёл за ним в уборную через минуту, повернулся и запер за собой дверь.

На секунду Баки задумался, не потому ли Стив посоветовал ему именно этот ресторан, что знал об этом небольшом удобстве. Он жестом указал на пакет с едой в руке Стива:

\- Вот и выяснилось, где именно я нахожусь в твоей системе ценностей.

\- Заткнись, - сказал Стив коротко, целуя Баки и грубо тесня его назад, продолжая игру в противостояние и агрессию. Он совершенно точно хотел по-быстрому потрахаться, но быть вжатым в твёрдые предметы оказалось не слишком хорошей идеей из-за треснутых рёбер: Баки нужно было предвидеть подобный исход заранее, прежде чем он намеренно завёл Стива.

Но он не предвидел.

Сам виноват.

Баки зашипел от боли, когда его спина встретилась с дверью туалетной кабинки. Он рвано вдохнул, закрыв глаза и пытаясь взять себя в руки.

\- Всё в порядке, - прошептал он на ухо Стиву и потянулся к его штанам. - Простой ушиб. Ничего серьёзного.

Он надеялся, что Стив воспримет рубленые фразы за нетерпение, за желание вернуться к грубому сексу, которым они собирались вот-вот заняться, несмотря на то, что его эрекция спала от боли, разлившейся по всему телу.

Не повезло. Кажется, Стив понял, что Баки разговаривал рваными предложениями, потому что не мог дышать.

Возможно, его треснутые рёбра сейчас уже были не просто треснуты, но оно стоило бы того, вернись Стив к рейтинговой части их нерегулярного телешоу.

Скорее всего.

Наверное.

Нет.

Вместо этого Стив начал требовательно задирать его рубашку, пока не добрался до голого торса, до линии кровоподтёков, наконец, проступивших на коже. Он провёл вдоль них рукой, глядя на Баки с сочувствием:

\- Ох, Баки, - сказал он, вжав большой палец в его пупок, пока ладонь продолжала поглаживать чувствительную кожу, обнимая Баки за талию, поддерживая, как будто он был немощным и не держался на ногах.

Это было неправдой, но и от правды было совсем недалеко. Он бы никогда не признался, но был благодарен, что большая часть его веса приходилась на бедро Стива. Удар о металлическую дверь оказался более болезненным, чем Баки был готов признать.

\- Я в порядке, - сказал Баки. Это прозвучало раздраженно и сердито даже для его собственных ушей. - Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня, и забыть об этом.

\- Я отвезу тебя обратно в отель, - ответил Стив вместо этого, помогая привести одежду в порядок.

Баки нахмурился, но тот факт, что он не сбежал от Стива обратно в ресторан, говорил намного больше, чем все его действия вместе взятые. Он не озвучил этого вслух и не признал поражение, а лишь сощурился на Стива в ответ на нежное обращение, пока его большие руки делали противоположное тому, чего хотел Баки.

\- Пошли, - поторопил его Стив. - Может быть, я тебе даже отсосу, когда мы вернёмся в отель, если не будешь таким зеленым.

 _Я возвращаюсь в отель. Я не в том настроении, чтобы быть среди людей_ , отправил Баки Сэму, когда Стив открыл для него заднюю дверь, выходящую на парковку. Это оказалось ещё одним приятным бонусом ресторана, и Баки задумался над тем, задолго ли до этого Стив всё спланировал? Выебать Баки в туалете, а потом исчезнуть незамеченным. Баки мог оценить простоту этих действий. Предусмотрительность. Может быть, они со Стивом не так и сильно отличались.

 **Новое сообщение от Сэма** : _Ага ты был довольно груб с Капитаном Америкой._

 _Не называй его так_ , отправил в ответ Баки.

 **Новое сообщение от Сэма** : _Он был по-американски милым, а ты вёл себя как говнюк. Он настоящий Капитан Америка_.

Стив не стал помогать ему забраться в свой арендованный внедорожник, хотя Баки опасался, что тот начнёт с ним сюсюкаться. Вместо этого он сел на водительское сиденье и терпеливо ждал, пока Баки откроет дверь, сядет, пристегнётся. Это отняло не очень много времени, но он двигался медленнее, чем обычно: хотя бы потому, что, когда он защёлкнул ремень безопасности, двигатель машины уже работал.

Баки держался изо всех сил, чтобы не обхватить себя рукой в защитном жесте. Он не был уверен, осталось ли здесь перед кем хорохориться, но он скорее сожмёт зубы и потерпит, чем покажет Стиву Роджерсу свою слабость.

Баки был упрямым идиотом.

\- В какой отель мы едем? – спросил Стив, потянувшись к навигатору.

Баки завидовал лёгкости его движений. Он не ожидал от Стива тишины - может быть, расспросов о случившемся, на которые он не смог бы ответить, а, может, даже лекции на тему заботы о себе.

Стив не оправдал его ожиданий. Он просто вёл машину и молчал.

***

Баки не ожидал получить от Стива что хотел, считая его слишком щепетильным, чтобы развлекаться с Баки, когда тот покрыт синяками. Он посмотрел в честные глаза Стива и снова его недооценил. Стив не спешил, выжидая, пока они не вернулись в номер отеля, прежде чем прислонил Баки к столу и начал жадно ему отсасывать, как будто компенсировал невозможность прикоснуться к нему, не причиняя боли, и сосредоточился взамен на его члене.

Именно то, что нужно.

Грязный и мокрый минет, какой парни вроде Стива даже не должны уметь делать, и Баки наслаждался каждой секундой, сжимая в руках волосы Стива, когда тот стянул его узкие джинсы вниз, подбадривая Баки выступить из них. Баки стоял в своём номере в одних носках и рубашке, с мокрым членом, слегка охлаждённым из-за работающего в комнате кондиционера, но стоящим колом в сторону рта Стива. Но вместо того, чтобы взять в рот, Стив стащил с Баки носки, а потом встал, сжимая в руках подол его рубашки: с красным, испачканным слюной ртом и беспорядком на голове от сжимавших его волосы пальцев.

Баки настолько отвлёкся на это волнующее зрелище, что раскрыл губы для поцелуя.

Только когда Стив повернулся, чтобы выудить из раскрытой ручной клади Баки смазку, полностью одетый и, кажется, даже не думающий раздеваться, Баки понял, что его только стратегически отвлекли, чтобы помочь выбраться из сковывающей одежды.

Ловко, но не слишком.

\- Спасибо за помощь, - сказал Баки саркастично, скрещивая руки на груди и снова прислоняясь к столу, ненамеренно выставляя напоказ свою наготу. Стив зашипел, стягивая с Баки рубашку, и пристально рассмотрел ссадины на его коже, понимая, почему Баки был так напряжён, стараясь минимизировать боль. Он сжал губы, но никак это не прокомментировал. Он совершенно очевидно нежничал, но, по крайней мере, не пытался уговорить Баки поехать в больницу. Баки всё равно хотелось заехать ему коленом в нос, просто чтобы напомнить, что он мог справиться и сам.

Это было его обычной реакцией на чужую помощь.

\- Я не нянчусь с тобой, - сказал Стив, заметив ироничный изгиб его губ. – И не стараюсь быть милым. Я потратил тридцать секунд на то, что заняло бы у тебя пять минут агонии в попытке снять эти штаны, и я всё равно уже стоял на коленях, и был бы полным мудаком, если бы не сделал этого. Не из-за того, что я весь такой добрый. Так что прекрати отбиваться.

Как ни странно, слова оказались правильными.

Баки наблюдал, как Стив снимает собственную рубашку, думая о том, как смотрел на него Стив. Так не смотрели на того, кого собирались холить и лелеять. Вместо этого Стив снова опустился на колени перед Баки, насаживаясь своим восхитительным ртом на его член. Он наблюдал за тем, как Стив выдавил смазку себе на пальцы и стал медленно его раскрывать, выпуская член изо рта, чтобы оставить засос на внутренней стороне бедра.

\- Останется отметина, - заметил Баки, со сбившимся дыханием, и желанием рассмеяться, когда Стив посмотрел на него снизу вверх, его лицо раскраснелось, а подбородок был испачкан слюной. Баки пожал плечами: – Одной больше, одной меньше, без разницы.

\- Разница есть, - ответил Стив, внимательно следя за своей рукой и проталкивая в Баки второй палец. – Все эти синяки ты получил во время работы. Ты будешь смотреть на них, и они будут причинять тебе неудобство, ты захочешь, чтобы они поскорее исчезли, чтобы ты смог снова вернуться на службу, но эта отметина, - сказал он, проводя по ней большим пальцем. – Ты будешь смотреть на неё и вспоминать вот этот момент. Думаю, этот вариант лучше.

Баки фыркнул, и ему захотелось подразнить Стива, что тот ведёт себя, как школьник, оставляя засос, но он знал, что дело было не в этом. Возможно, Стив понимал Баки намного лучше, чем он ожидал. По крайней мере, так показалось Баки, даже когда Стив поднялся на ноги и отодвинулся от него.

\- Иди сюда, - сказал Стив, садясь на кровать и притягивая Баки к себе. Он помог забраться сверху, и Баки встал на кровати на колени, оседлав его бёдра. Он посмотрел на Стива сверху вниз, и на одну секунду кристальной ясности его тряхнуло осознанием того, что Стив, смотрящий на него с опухшими после минета губами и румянцем, разлившимся по лицу и шее, обладал красотой, которую Баки редко замечал.

Он был привлекателен, как будто _принадлежал Баки_. Эта мысль была мимолётной и испарилась, как только большие ладони Стива снова оказались на его теле, направляя Баки сесть на его член. Стив не в первый раз трахал его, но впервые Баки не был расслаблен после предыдущего раунда. Ему нравилось ощущение большого члена Стива внутри, чтобы принять который, требовалось немного больше смазки и пять минут дополнительной подготовки.

Его бёдра обхватывали Стива по бокам, а колени были прижаты к мягкой поверхности кровати. Одной из своих умелых рук Стив придерживал Баки за бедро, устанавливая нужный ему темп и втрахиваясь в него жёсткими, пульсирующими движениями.

\- Блядь, - выдохнул Баки, впиваясь пальцами в предплечье Стива. Зрелище было восхитительное: точеные мускулы, распростертые под ним, двигались под кожей, открывая взгляду кубики пресса и рельефные плечи. Стив так пристально на него смотрел, будто мог разглядеть нутро сквозь все его щиты и заслоны.

\- Господи, - сказал Баки, откидывая голову назад и пытаясь дышать через рот.

Ему никак не удавалось вдохнуть, и треснутые рёбра не имели к этому никакого отношения. Баки кончил, когда руки Стива ласково скользнули по его бёдрам. Стив не прекращал двигаться, удерживая Баки на месте и продолжая трахать его.

\- Блядь, - выдохнул Баки, сжавшись на его члене. - Да, давай.

Стиву понадобилось всего несколько толчков, чтобы тоже кончить.

Стив был прав, он не был особенно милым и добрым, но умудрился дать Баки именно то, что нужно, так что, возможно, Стив ошибался насчёт своего утверждения. Милым было все целиком, а не что-то по отдельности. И Баки был благодарен мужчине, который знал, когда помочь и как правильно его после этого выебать.

Он дремал, лёжа на спине, после того как скатился со Стива, усталый после секса и долгого, физически утомительного дня. Он почти провалился в сон, чувствуя только, что Стив рядом с ним в постели, излучает тепло, которое проникало сквозь кожу и наполняло его удовлетворением. Он погрузился в сон, размышляя о том, стоит ли пойти и взять пакет со льдом, или же это будет слишком большим подвигом.

Баки полностью проснулся, почувствовав, как Стив встаёт с кровати, и открыл глаза, когда тот застёгивал рубашку, снова пряча под ней все эти восхитительные мышцы. Какая жалость. Баки должен был это исправить.

\- Эй, - сказал он, улыбаясь. - Так скоро уходишь?

\- Уже пять часов утра, - ответил Стив, обходя кровать и садясь на край, чтобы надеть носки и ботинки. – Я задержался дольше, чем планировал. Мы уснули вместе, - пояснил он, как будто Баки ни за что бы не догадался об этом сам.

\- Тогда останься ещё на чуть-чуть, - ответил Баки с ухмылкой, проводя рукой по бедру Стива. - Что такого случится?

Стив негромко фыркнул, мягко, с едва заметным оттенком раздражения:

\- Если я задержусь еще, твои коллеги могут заметить, как я ухожу, - пояснил он. – Я подумал, что это может тебя волновать.

\- Абсолютно не волнует, - покачал головой Баки и потянулся к рубашке Стива. И застонал, пытаясь приподняться. - Вот блядь, - сказал он вместо этого, обхватывая себя рукой за талию в защитном жесте и падая обратно на подушки. - Ага, всё-таки придётся съездить на осмотр.

\- Баки.

\- Я и раньше ломал рёбра, - отмахнулся Баки от острого, озабоченного взгляда Стива. – Просто так бесит перекладывать бумажки, пока они заживают.

Почти так же, как сидеть за столом и заниматься бумажной работой, потому что один засранец решил поиграть в героя и обвёл Баки вокруг пальца, чтобы тот ему это позволил.

Стив приложил ладонь к ссадинам на боку Баки.

\- Ты лучше отвлеки меня, - Баки улыбнулся Стиву своей самой очаровательной улыбкой. – Могу поспорить, если сделать всё аккуратно, я всё ещё смазан и достаточно расслаблен с прошлой ночи, чтобы ты смог просто засадить мне.

Стив скривился, представив себе это:

\- А ты в хорошем настроении этим утром.

\- Интересно, с чего бы.

Теперь Баки беззастенчиво флиртовал. Он, конечно, пошутил, предложив Стиву себя трахнуть, но кое-какие его части тела были вполне «за». Он почти ощущал, как бы это было, если бы Стив просто развёл ему ноги и вошёл в него. Эти мысли отозвались возбуждением внизу позвоночника. Он ощущал лёгкость, которой не чувствовал до этой ночи, и ему хотелось продлить это ощущение как можно дольше.

\- Господи, ты нереальный ёбарь.

Стив одобрительно хмыкнул, наклоняясь и целуя Баки:

\- Я тоже в восторге.

Потом он встал и направился к двери.

\- Подожди. Чего? – спросил Баки со смешком, когда Стив взялся за дверную ручку. – В восторге, но всё же не соблазнишься остаться?

Казалось, дойдя до двери, Стив начал колебаться, будто в его мозги закралось сомнение, и Баки нужно было лишь слегка его подтолкнуть, чтобы сбить с курса. Баки готов был использовать это знание до тех пор, пока это сходило ему с рук.

\- Я всегда чувствую соблазн остаться, - просто сказал Стив и вышел за дверь.

Баки начал хохотать, хоть и остался один в своём номере. Стив даже не отсосал ему на прощание. Каков засранец.

И Баки это нравилось.

***

\- Серьёзно? – спросил Сэм, осуждающе посмотрев на Баки, когда тот поморщился и заёрзал на сиденье. – Как тебе удалось кого-то подцепить? Когда ты успел?

Потом он скривился:

\- _В уборной ресторана_? – прошипел он низким, осуждающим тоном.

\- У меня сломаны рёбра, - проворчал Баки, обхватывая торс одной рукой. Теперь, когда он сдался и всё же съездил в больницу, вместо того, чтобы отрицать свою травму, он собирался выдоить из окружающих столько сочувствия, сколько сможет. – С чего ты решил, что я морщусь по другой причине?

\- Ты слишком много треплешься, - просто ответил Сэм. – К сожалению, я вижу разницу после того, как ты хвастался в прошлый раз.

\- Разве я хвастаюсь? – Баки запил водой болеутоляющее, чувствуя себя так, будто хмурая гримаса приросла к лицу. – Потому что я мог бы, если бы сумел заняться сексом со сломанными рёбрами. Потребовалось бы немалая изобретательность.

Очень жаль, что говоря это, Баки не мог перестать ухмыляться, в противном случае он был бы вполне убедителен. Наверное, не стоило сидеть с таким самодовольным выражением лица, пытаясь убедить коллегу, что не трахался накануне.

\- Поверить не могу.

\- Очевидно же, что у меня не было времени подцепить кого-либо.

Это было последним усилием. Довольно слабым. Он практически просил Сэма, чтобы тот догадался сам.

\- О нет, - ответил Сэм, ударяясь головой о подголовник кресла, - О нет. Ты со злости выебал Капитана Америку.

-  Ничего подобного! – ответил Баки возмущённо.

\- Я обожаю Капитана Америку. Он – олицетворение добра и чистоты на телевидении. Глядя на него, я хочу стать лучше. _Я_. Каждый раз, когда его упоминают в СМИ, это значит, что он спас маленькую зверушку, сняв её с дерева, или сделал денежное пожертвование. Ты осквернил Икону Нации. Тебе должно быть стыдно.

\- Эй! – Баки был возмущён. – Это он осквернил меня. Качественно и жёстко.

\- Я так сильно тебя ненавижу.

***

\- Да? – ответил Стив, и Баки услышал даже через трубку, как тот зевает.

\- Привет, - просто сказал он. – Итак, ты был прав. Я думаю о тебе.

\- И о чём именно ты думаешь? – теперь голос Стива звучал не так сонно, как несколько секунд назад.

\- О той ночи в Лос-Анджелесе, - сказал Баки, проводя рукой вверх по своему бедру. Засос, который оставил Стив, исчез раньше, чем синяки на рёбрах и плече, но одного лишь воспоминания о нём было достаточно, чтобы Баки возбудился. - Я думаю о том, что бы произошло в кабинке туалета, не будь я ранен.

\- В кармане у меня была смазка, - признался Стив. – Я пришёл не просто так.

\- Хотел потрахаться? – спросил Баки, удовлетворённый тем, что все его подозрения подтвердились. – Стив, а ты шалунишка. Я думаю, мы должны признаться, кто кого использует по этому сценарию.

\- Ты думаешь, что я пытался использовать тебя? – судя по голосу, Стив не был впечатлен.

\- Ну, я считаю, что мы взаимно используем друг друга. В этом и есть весь смысл наших занятий сексом, - ввернул Баки. – И я ценю, что ты тоже стараешься получить свою часть. Есть ли ещё что-нибудь, чего бы ты хотел от меня? Я был бы счастлив дать тебе это.

\- Спать. Ты позвонил мне в четыре часа утра.

\- Ой, - ответил Баки, чувствуя себя глуповато, - Ты всё ещё на западном побережье?

\- Пробуду здесь ещё несколько дней. Всё ещё идут студийные съёмки.

\- Тогда я тебя отпускаю. Позабочусь о себе сам.

Баки хотел, чтобы это прозвучало дразняще. Когда он просыпался на тёплых простынях в своей постели, с отголоском воспоминаний об увиденном эротическом сне, ему обычно хотелось подрочить. Тогда он обычно дрочил себе либо медленно и долго, либо быстро, в зависимости от того, нужно ли было ему на работу в тот день или нет. Этим он и собирался заняться, но потом у его фантазии оказалось лицо Стива, и он не смог отказать себе в том, чтобы услышать и его голос.

Баки был очень тактичным  человеком.

\- Вот и хорошо. Развлекись с собственной рукой,- ответил Стив и отключился.

Баки озадаченно пялился на экран телефона с надписью «звонок окончен». Он сидел раскрыв рот от удивления, что Стив в самом деле отключился. А ещё ему хотелось засмеяться, потому что он должен был сообразить, чем все кончится, когда разбудил Стива ради секса по телефону.

**Новое сообщение от Стива:**

_Я представляю себе, как сейчас, должно быть, выглядит твоё лицо, и смеюсь._

**Новое сообщение от Стива:**

_Я правда очень устал. Может, опробуем туалетную кабинку как-нибудь ещё?_

Настоящий засранец.

Баки закатил глаза и вместо этого погуглил фотографии Стива. Одним из первых результатов поиска оказалась фотография Стива без рубашки, и Баки смог по достоинству оценить тот факт, что нужно было лишь немного фотошопа, чтобы сделать Стива абсурдно привлекательным для интернета. Баки поимел всё это. Множество раз.

И это было _потрясающе_.

 _Ладно_ , ответил он Стиву и отправил ему скриншот фотографии. _Ты спи а я подрочу на твою фотографию без рубашки_.

**Новое сообщение от Стива:**

_Совсем неплохой компромисс_.

 _Вали блядь спать!!!_ – ответил Баки.

Он хотел подрочить и забыть об этом, но, погуглив Стива, так растравил любопытство, что вместо того, чтобы начать день с тренажёрного зала и завтрака, он начал его заливаясь кофе внутривенно и закидываясь хлопьями, пока пялился на фотографии Стива с разных красных дорожек в компании пассий.

И срань господня. Срань господня, теперь Баки стало понятно, почему Стив смог раскусить его трюки и сам кое-что умел. Если верить интернету, Стив Роджерс был распутником.

Стив Роджерс был распутником, и тем не менее, он стоял в его прихожей и говорил, что с Баки это вовсе не интрижка на одну ночь, что к нему он привяжется. В интернете были фотографии Стива с красивыми женщинами, которых узнавал даже Баки, некоторые из них были постановочными, но встречались и снимки папарацци, сделанные в Бруклине и ЛА.

Ему пришлось ещё раз подрочить на образ Стива и его рот, и вереницу его пассий, потому что было во всём этом что-то невероятно сексуальное, но Баки не мог понять, что именно. Баки не думал, что Стив переспал с ними всеми, но даже если он и сближался с некоторыми из них, сейчас их не было в его постели. А Баки был.

И самолюбие Баки это просто обожало.

***

**Новое сообщение от Стива:**

_Думаю о том, как ты скакал на мне в ЛА_

**Новое сообщение от Стива:**

_Хочу, чтобы ты сделал со мной то же самое. Хочу почувствовать, как ты втрахиваешься в меня, пока я стою на коленях, наслаждаясь видом_.

**Новое сообщение от Стива:**

_Ты такой красивый, когда растворяешься в возбуждении_.

**Новое сообщение от Стива:**

_Я смотрел новости. Будь осторожен._

_***_

_Мне скучно_ , отправил Баки сообщение Стиву, не потрудившись скрыть телефон от товарища по команде, сидящего рядом с ним в машине специального подразделения. Им не рекомендовалось иметь при себе личные мобильные, но он видел, что, по крайней мере, трое из его коллег рубились в игры, ещё один смотрел _Netflix_ , а глава отряда переписывался с женой. Баки просмотрел свои контакты в алфавитном порядке, желая довольно специфически развлечься, и пролистал их все, пока не добрался до имени Стива и осознал то, что должен был понять давным-давно. Стив был единственным, с кем можно было рассчитывать на шутливую перепалку к удовольствию Баки.

**Новое сообщение от Стива:**

_Что на тебе надето?_

Баки поразмышлял о том, не стоит ли солгать.

_Полное тактическое снаряжение. А на тебе?_

**Новое сообщение от Стива:**

_Я мог бы рассказать тебе, насколько это возбуждает, но чувствую, что ты не выдумываешь этого с целью завести меня. Я говорил, что именно этот мысленный образ тебя - мой самый любимый?_

**Баки:**

_Нет. Можно поподробней? Тебя заводит форма? Или оружие? Да ты ходячее клише, Стив Роджерс. Никогда бы не догадался, что тебе нравится подобное_.

  **Новое сообщение от Стива:**

 _Конечно, всё это очень возбуждает, но я не могу перестать думать о том, как ты, должно быть, хорош, раз тебя приняли в элитный спецотряд._ _Или опергруппу?_

 _Опергруппу_ , подсказал Баки. _Но спецотряд мне тоже нравится. Ты не ответил на мой вопрос. Что на тебе надето?_

**Новое сообщение от Стива:**

_Парадная форма Второй Мировой войны._

_Почему?_ спросил Баки _. Это конкретно странно даже для шутки._

**Новое сообщение от Стива:**

_Для сериала???_

**Баки:**

_Ах, да, я забыл про таймлайн. На большинстве фотографий ты одет в патриотический водолазный костюм_.

**Новое сообщение от Стива:**

_Водолазный костюм_.

**Новое сообщение от Стива:**

_Будет проще, если я скажу, что я голый?_

_Не знаю,_ ответил Баки _. Мы могли бы попробовать раздеть тебя слой за слоем, но я не знаю, когда точно нас дислоцируют_.

**Новое сообщение от Стива:**

_Давай притворимся, что секс по смс был умопомрачительным и т. д. Пропустим «слой за слоем», признаем, что ни один из нас не находится в таком месте, где можно подрочить, и поиграть в раздевание не получится, и вместо этого я расскажу тебе, как однажды врезал по морде сыну Трампа_.

Баки ухмыльнулся. _Но Стив, игры в раздевание и есть самая забавная часть_.

Потом: _Которому из сыновей?_

 _-_ Почему ты улыбаешься? – спросил Сэм. – Смотришь что-нибудь смешное? Видео с котиками?

 ** _-_** Закончились жизни в _Candy_ _Crush_ ** _?_**

\- …да.

***

Баки откинулся на спинку дивана Сэма, наслаждаясь вкусом бургера и пива, стоящих перед ним. Он успел только на последние полчаса матча, уехав с работы после смены: и без того долгая, та затянулась еще и на сверхурочное время. Когда он приехал, Сэм сочувственно хлопнул его по плечу и махнул рукой в сторону кухни, обещая еду.  

Так что приготовленный четыре часа назад гамбургер, оставленный подогреваться на тарелке, зачерствел, а листья салата слегка подвяли, но в этом не было вины Сэма. Пиво осталось холодным и для него оставили еды. Только это имело значение.

Баки был слишком сонным, чтобы следить за игрой, но знал, что ему необходимо расслабиться в компании. Задания, в которые оказывались вовлечены дети, были хуже всего.

Баки разбудил знакомый, глубокий голос, который смеялся и говорил что-то тем самым язвительным тоном, к которому он успел привыкнуть и, услышав, почти ощутил нежность.

\- Стив, - пробормотал он, вытягивая руку рядом с собой, за секунду до того, как осознал, что сидит, прислонившись к подлокотнику дивана Сэма. Он поморщился в замешательстве, поднимая голову и понимая, что он всё ещё находится в гостиной Сэма, игра уже закончилась, а Сэм сидит рядом с ним в кресле и смотрит телевизор.

Или, ну, стоило Баки проснуться, всё внимание Сэма переключилось на него.

Баки отлично понимал, где он. Его смутило лишь то, почему он проснулся от голоса Стива и под удивлённым взглядом Сэма. Потом его внимание привлек телевизор, где какой-то придурок в военной форме Второй Мировой войны пялился на карту.

Баки узнал этого придурка. Он несколько раз его поимел.

\- О, - сказал он, понимая, что смотрит по телевизору сериал «Воющие Коммандос».

В любом случае, глаза Сэма широко раскрылись. Баки был укрыт ярко-красным домашним пледом, так что вряд ли Сэм не заметил его у себя на диване. Его удивило не это.

\- Ты и… - сказал Сэм, посмотрев на экран телевизора, а потом обратно на Баки. Стива в тот момент не показывали, но Баки понял, что он имел в виду. – Но… Ты сказал, что это был секс со злости……..

\- И что в этом такого? - осведомился Баки, откидывая в сторону плед и садясь. Он потёр лицо ладонями, пытаясь согнать усталость напряженного дня. Дело было в том, что он был разочарован, проснувшись и не найдя Стива рядом. Это сбивало с толку, и у него всё чесалось взять телефон и проверить, нет ли новых сообщений от Стива.

Наверное, сейчас было не самое подходящее время убеждать Сэма в том, что всё происходящее между ним и Стивом основывалось на одной ночи неистовой ебли.

Бровь Сэма саркастично приподнялась:

\- Секс со злости, ага, - ответил он. - Я мог бы поверить в это, если бы ты не потянулся к нему, услышав его голос. Это… - Сэм посмотрел на Баки так, как будто видел его впервые, - Так не ведут себя те, кто трахается от ненависти друг к другу.

 _«Может, и ведут, если заниматься этим довольно часто»_ , - хотел сказать Баки, но ему хватило ума не предоставлять Сэму доказательств, опровергающих его же собственную точку зрения. Вместо этого Баки пожал плечами:

\- Он оставляет неизгладимое впечатление.

Сэм промолчал, и они оба повернулись к телевизору. Стив стоял, уперев руки в бока, и отчитывал кого-то за что-то. Баки захотелось улыбнуться.

\- Мне нравится этот сериал. Не вздумай портить мне просмотр, сообщая ненужные детали.

Это было последнее, чем можно было бы удержать Баки, и Сэм это, кажется, понял и поднял руку, предостерегая:

\- Либо ты смотришь со мной, не комментируя то, как выглядит голым Капитан Америка, либо проваливаешь.

Баки пока не хотелось садиться за руль, так что он снова накинул плед себе на колени и устроился, прислонившись к мягкому подлокотнику. Он хранил молчание ровно до того момента, когда Стив снял рубашку.

\- Погоди. Почему он без рубашки? – спросил Баки. – Это абсолютно бессмысленно. Никакой настоящий солдат не станет раздеваться перед секретной операцией.

Сэм пожал плечами:

\- Этого тоже не делай. Ты ведь понимаешь, что телевидение должно быть отдыхом для мозгов? Тебе понятна сама концепция? Большинство людей сидели бы здесь и просто наслаждались бессмысленными сценами с обнажёнкой и кубиками пресса, нарисованными с помощью компьютерной графики, и взрывами на заднем плане, и понимали бы, что всё это –  ради развлечения.

\- Кубики настоящие, - решил уточнить Баки, защищая всю ту работу, которую очевидно вкладывал в свою роль Стив, раз его заставляли снимать рубашку в каждой серии. Единственным, что выглядело нарисованным, был шрам на груди Стива. - Трудно оценить, насколько они настоящие, пока не слижешь с них взбитые сливки.

Хотя этого он пока не делал. Баки решил добавить это в увеличивающийся список вещей, которые он хотел попробовать со Стивом. Это необязательно должны быть взбитые сливки, просто что-нибудь сладкое и достаточно липкое, чтобы у него заняло какое-то время слизать это с каждого сантиметра кожи Стива. Ему всегда нравилось сладкое с соленым.

Сэм вздохнул, длинно и обиженно:

\- О чём я тебя просил? – спросил он. – Единственное правило, Баки!

Вместо этого Баки скривился и вытащил телефон, набирая Стиву сообщение о том, что беспокоило его в сериале: _Ни один настоящий солдат не разделся бы перед секретной операцией_.

Стив ответил через пару секунд.

**Новое сообщение от Стива:**

_Ты смотришь «Воющих Коммандос»?_

**Новое сообщение от Стива:**

_ТЫ? Я думал, сегодня вечером ты смотришь игру у Сэма._

_Он заставляет меня. И правдивость этих сцен меня беспокоит_ , ответил Баки.

**Новое сообщение от Стива:**

_Тогда составь список. Я позабочусь о том, чтобы он попал в нужные руки._

Баки довольно посмотрел на свой телефон. Может, Стив и не думал, что Баки всерьёз составит список своих претензий, но тогда он явно недооценивал решимость Баки.

**Новое сообщение от Стива:**

_Скорее всего, в мусорное ведро_.

О, вызов принят.

\- Я должен найти первый сезон «Воющих Коммандос», - сказал Баки Сэму.

\- Он есть на _Netflix_ , - ответил Сэм. – Ты же знаешь что такое _Netflix_ , не так ли?

\- Конечно, - ответил Баки. Он был уверен, что с лёгкостью разберётся. Он знал, как гуглить всякую фигню, а это умение было самым главным.

\- Я удивлён, что ты хочешь посмотреть все сезоны, - заметил Сэм. – Ты испортил мне просмотр «Тихоокеанского рубежа», а этот сериал намного хуже, потому что события происходят в реальном мире. В нём полностью игнорируются соответствующие времени технологии, а военные операции показаны так, как будто их планировал ребёнок с горсткой игрушечных солдатиков в руках, к тому же многие проблемы могли бы быть решены, просто воспользуйся кто-нибудь здравым смыслом.

\- Идеально, - улыбнулся Баки, поднимаясь на ноги и перекидывая плед через спинку дивана.

\- Идеально? – не веря переспросил Сэм, следуя за Баки к двери. – Уверен, что ты в состоянии вести машину?

\- Я выпил полбутылки пива три часа назад, - ответил Баки, полностью игнорируя вопрос.

\- Я спросил не об этом, - ответил тот, удерживая взгляд Баки .

\- Ага. Немного сонный, но уезжаю я от тебя в лучшем состоянии, чем приехал.

***

Баки наслаждался просмотром «Воющих коммандос». Не потому что на экране был Стив, хотя этот факт стоило совсем убирать из уравнения. Баки понравилось смотреть сериал с записной книжкой в руках, записывая всё, что его раздражало. Некоторые заметки были настолько незначительными, что их даже было смешно перечитывать, но большинство были настоящими жалобами. В сериале было невероятное количество анахронизмов, и он вёл подсчёт количеству раз, когда в сценах, показывающих леса Германии, мелькали красные клёны.

Слишком часто.

Баки наслаждался просмотром «Воющих Коммандос», потому что вид Стива на экране согревал его изнутри. Ему нравилось смотреть на глупое лицо Стива, говорящего глупости. Баки чувствовал гордость каждый раз, когда Капитан Америка побеждал, потому что торжествующее выражение его лица было таким же, как когда он стягивал узкие джинсы с ног Баки, и…

Ладно. Он провёл уйму времени за дрочкой.

Но в то же время, кубики были настоящими, так что никто не был вправе судить его за это.

Когда он впервые увидел Стива в парадной военной форме, он резко сел и нажал на паузу, удивлённо глазея на то, что эта форма делала с его плечами. Срань Господня, Стив был горяч, и он был бы горяч в одежде любого десятилетия. Баки подумал, что всему виной были широкие плечи и узкая талия, которые придавали фигуре Стива классический силуэт, присущий разве что только выдуманным супергероям.

Если бы он не видел Стива голым, он бы тоже подумал, что это была компьютерная графика. Так что не винил людей, пришедших к подобному выводу.

\- Привет, итак… - сказал он, когда Стив ответил на звонок. – Кэп корчится на земле от боли, а ты делаешь такое же лицо, как когда кончаешь.

\- Я смог бы прожить и без этой информации о себе, - ответил Стив. – Возможно, мне стоит записать себя на видео во время секса, чтобы избежать подобного.

\- Что ж, а я смог бы прожить без знания, что у меня может встать от того, что кто-то умирает, так что, думаю, ничья.

Баки пытался не думать о том, что Стив может записать своё занятие сексом на видео. Он бы и его посмотрел, в конце концов. И завёл бы новый блокнот с кучей мелких замечаний для Стива. После этого они бы уже никогда не смогли заняться сексом снова.

\- Ты мог бы помочь мне с этим, - игриво предложил Стив.

И об этом Баки пытался не думать. Заводить отдельную записную книжку с наблюдениями о собственной технике он собирался в последнюю очередь. – На самом деле ты не хочешь этого делать, так ведь?

\- Нет, - признался Стив. – Я бы сделал это с тем, кому доверяю, и с кем позже мы могли бы посмотреть это и предаться воспоминаниям. Я не хочу просто… Снять, как занимаюсь сексом.

Подразумевать под этим, что он не доверял Баки? Умно. Подразумевать под этим, что Баки не тот, с кем можно предаться воспоминаниям? Так же очень умно.

\- Ага, - согласился Баки. – Я не тот, с кем следует это сделать.

 


	5. В которой Баки охотно едет в Нью-Йорк сам, и ведёт себя, как пресытившийся и циничный бруклинец

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Простите что так долго не было обновления, ребята! 
> 
> Спасибо огромное за бетинг котикам theotterone и Red_Sally

\- Ну, у меня впереди длинные выходные. Что у тебя с рабочим графиком? – спросил Баки, вынимая из холодильника йогурт. Оценил текущую ситуацию с продуктами и спросил себя, стоило ли есть всю лазанью разом.

Наверняка не стоило, но соблазн был слишком велик.

\- В субботу вечером у меня назначено интервью на одном шоу, но в остальное время я свободен, - ответил Стив. – Ты просишь меня прилететь в Ди-Си ради одного дня потрахушек?

Может, нужно просто заказать доставку еды.

\- Потрахушки не самая плохая идея, - задумчиво ответил Баки. - Это бы скрасило три выходных дня, а секс с тобой стоит того, чтобы сесть на самолёт. Вообще-то, стоит намного больше, чем это.

\- Ты делаешь потрясающие комплименты, - сказал Стив сухо. - Но даже твои сладкие речи не убедят меня проделать двести миль пути, едва вернувшись домой после съёмок.

\- Подумай об оргазмах.

Но теперь о них думал сам Баки, а в рассуждениях Стива о том, что именно он должен прилагать усилия, не было никакого смысла. – Я знаю, что ты устал, поэтому у меня есть безумное предложение – почему бы мне не приехать к тебе?

\- Я тронут, - сказал Стив с сарказмом в голосе. – Но, конечно, с радостью отдохну от путешествий.

\- Хорошо, как насчёт того, чтобы я прилетел в пятницу вечером, а потом уже будем действовать по ситуации?

Баки подумал, что йогурт, который он ест, должно быть, просрочен. Когда он в последний раз покупал йогурт?

Стив какое-то время молчал в трубку, а потом резко вдохнул, будто зачем-то задерживал дыхание:

\- Ты понимаешь, что именно ты мне предлагаешь? Ты предлагаешь провести выходные вместе? В Бруклине?

\- Да я вроде ничего не предлагал, - ответил Баки, облизывая ложку. – Я даю понять, что у меня нет планов на выходные и что я готов прилететь к тебе, если тебя устраивает такой расклад.

\- Ага. Думаю, я хотел бы увидеть тебя на этих выходных.

\- Отлично, тогда я прилечу завтра вечером после работы, - сказал Баки.

Заказывать еду на дом было бессмысленно, раз остатки всё равно испортятся в холодильнике за выходные. У Баки в морозилке на экстренный случай хранилось несколько замороженных полуфабрикатов, которые он готовил в те дни, когда работал целыми сутками почти без перерывов на еду. А иногда в порядке бунта он пользовался ими и без экстренной необходимости.

***

Когда самолёт шёл на посадку в Нью-Йорке, до Баки, наконец, дошло, что именно он делает. Он ехал в Бруклин, не планируя при этом повидаться со своей семьёй, а в Ди-Си у него были ёбари, которые обходились намного дешевле, стоило ему захотеть. Он не пожелал оставаться в Ди-Си, хотя по работе путешествовал намного чаще, чем Стив. Он даже не задумался о том, чтобы сказать Стиву во время их последнего разговора, что самолёты были практически его вторым домом.

Он хотел провести выходные со Стивом.

И, в общем, Баки не собирался заморачиваться на эту тему, потому что Стив так хорошо ебался, что Баки до сих пор дрочил себе, вспоминая ту ночь в Лос-Анджелесе. И если Баки снова хотел повторить те ощущения, а Стив не был против, что ж, он не понимал, почему должен отказывать себе в этом крохотном удовольствии.

Или же.

Ну.

Стива, конечно, трудно было назвать «крохотным удовольствием», но он, несомненно, был наградой, которой Баки не был намерен себя лишать.

Баки поцеловал Стива, едва оказавшись в дверях. В этот раз ехавший за ним чемодан был брошен в коридоре не потому, что ему не нашлось места, а потому что Баки слишком спешил освободить Стива от штанов, не заботясь о том, чтобы отнести багаж в спальню. Он слишком долго думал о Стиве, не имея возможности сделать с ним хоть что-нибудь, поэтому запрыгнул на него с порога.

Они опять не добрались до спальни, рухнув клубком на лестницу. Стив застонал, когда ступенька впилась ему в спину. Рука Баки уже была у него штанах, и он полу-охнул, полу-засмеялся от этого звука и от того, что Стив был уже возбуждён.

\- Ты что, ждал этого с тех пор, как я прислал смс о том, что сел в самолёт?

\- А ты нет? - отбрил Стив.

Конечно же, он ждал.

\- Долгий был полёт, приходилось менять позу при каждой встряске. Мужик, сидевший со мной рядом, точно был в шоке.

Но ожидание того стоило.

Стив рассмеялся, хватая Баки за волосы и притягивая для ещё одного поцелуя. Но несмотря на срочную жажду прикосновений, следующие пять минут они провели целуясь и медленно дроча друг другу.

\- Я скучал по тебе, - сказал Баки после, лёжа спиной на ступенях и пялясь в уже такой знакомый потолок Стива. Он был уверен, что когда-то они всё же добрались до кровати, потому что помнил, как выглядит спальня Стива, но в какой именно момент это случилось, вспомнить не мог. Он опять засмеялся от вида потолка. По крайней мере, мебель осталась целой.

\- Мы разговариваем почти каждый день, - ответил Стив, умудряясь каким-то образом удерживать равновесие лежа на лестнице на боку, притом, что его плечи полностью скрадывали прямой угол между ступенями. И глядел на Баки с той же глупой посторгазменной ухмылкой, которую он видел, когда они в прошлый раз трахнулись на этих ступенях.

Баки придвинулся и укусил Стива за нижнюю губу. В отместку за то, что тот дышал ртом и вообще открыл его в присутствии Баки.

\- Конечно, но болтаем мы обычно о какой-нибудь тупой фигне. Может мне стоило выражаться яснее, и сразу обратиться к твоему члену?

\- Он тоже рад тебя видеть. Ты голоден?

\- Ага, - сказал Баки, вновь целуя Стива. - Я бы поел.

\- Отлично, у меня как раз на кухне всё инсценировано так, как будто я приготовил домашние сэндвичи. Раскидал вокруг немного салатных листьев, хлебных крошек и спрятал упаковку из забегаловки в мусорное ведро.

Баки фыркнул, когда Стив потянул его подняться на ноги:

\- Домашние сэндвичи. Да ты меня балуешь.

\- Всё самое лучшее только для тебя, - ответил Стив, ухмыляясь.

***

Баки проснулся и не ощутил дискомфорта от того, что Стив обнимал его рукой, весь тёплый и уютный. Он не хотел двигаться, но вспомнил, что они поели, переместились в спальню Стива, ещё немного подурачились и заснули.

Баки не спал голым. Это заставляло его чувствовать себя уязвимым, а Баки всю жизнь избегал этого чувства.

\- Куда ты собрался-то? – пробубнил Стив, поворачиваясь и наблюдая за ним из-под полуприкрытых век. - Посреди ночи?

\- Сейчас десять часов вечера, - указал Баки на часы.

\- И?

Баки не знал наверняка, но подозревал, что Стив подумал, будто он пытается удрать. Он так и не догадался, что, когда Баки начинали раздражать обнимашки, он инициировал очередной раунд секса, пока снова не мог уснуть.

\- Мой чемодан остался внизу, - ответил Баки, - и мне некомфортно спать нагишом в чужой постели, возможно, из-за того, что я пол-жизни провёл в отелях. И всегда должен быть готов, если поступит вызов.

\- Множество людей спят в номерах отеля голыми, - отметил Стив. - Но возвращайся поскорее, без тебя тут холодно.

\- Май на дворе, - ответил Баки. - Может, не стоит спать с открытым окном?

Он уклонился от летящей в него подушки, мысленно делая пометку поднять её на обратном пути. Стив совершенно точно кинул подушку со стороны Баки, просто потому что Стив был _фантастическим созданием_. В отместку Баки включил люстру, затопляя комнату светом.

\- У меня для тебя подарок, - сказал он, вернувшись в комнату и роясь в чемодане.

Стив вздохнул, драматично прикрывая глаза рукой, как настоящий мудак:

\- Я слишком устал для очередного подарка. Дай отдохнуть.

\- Это настоящий подарок, говнюк, - ответил Баки холодно, полностью нейтрализуя мелодраму, которую развёл Стив. Он вытащил записную книжку со всеми жалобами на телесериал «Воющие Коммандос» и кинул её Стиву на колени.

\- Специально для тебя составил. От всего сердца.

Стив уставился на первую страницу, пробегая глазами по написанному, пока Баки натягивал пижамные штаны.

\- Бак, - начал он, уставившись на Баки. - Замечания очень развёрнутые.

\- Там по первому и второму сезонам. Я ещё не успел посмотреть третий.

\- Ты смотришь мой сериал.

Каким-то образом Стив умудрился сказать это удивлённо и с чувством, как будто посчитал записную книжку со всей записанной там чушью, которая происходила в сериале, и бесконечными жалобами Баки – самым романтичным на свете подарком. Он держал блокнот в руках, как сокровище.

\- А ты неприхотлив насчёт подарков. Надо это запомнить.

\- Ты жалуешься, что в пятой серии я слишком часто снимаю рубашку, а к тринадцатой серии жалуешься, что я как-то давно не снимал рубашку и это сказывается на качестве сериала, - Стив поднял на него взгляд, широко улыбаясь. - Тебе стоит запостить это в Интернет. Фандом будет в восторге.

Баки скривился:

\- Послушай, что мне действительно стоило бы сделать, так это отвезти тебя на стрельбище и научить обращаться с оружием. Ты держишь пистолет, как младенца, который того и гляди разорётся, а не как оружие, которое ты уважаешь и умеешь использовать. На это даже смотреть неловко.

\- Иди сюда, - сказал Стив, притягивая Баки ближе. - Я одурачил тебя. Это называется актёрская игра.

\- Ага, - ощетинился Баки, но с лёгкостью подался навстречу. - Вот поэтому мне и неловко.

***

Баки редко задумывался о важных для него качествах случайного или постоянного партнёра. Дело было даже не в доступности секса, хотя секс был фееричный и становился всё лучше с каждым разом; дело было в том, что Стив уже знал о Баки разные мелочи, например, какой кофе он пьёт.

Стив узнавал и запоминал.

Не было ничего сверхъестественного в том, чтобы, потрахавшись в душе, получить в руки кружку любимого кофе. Баки задержался у зеркала, укладывая волосы, на пару минут дольше, чем Стив, так что, когда он спустился на кухню, кофе уже был готов, а Стив стоял со своей кружкой и в пижамных штанах, которые сползали с бёдер, собираясь у щиколоток. Впервые в жизни Баки пожалел о том, что потрахался в душе.

Пожалел, потому что это означало, что секс на кухонной столешнице откладывается на неопределённое время.

\- Пасиб, - сказал он, отпивая из кружки.

\- Есть планы на сегодня, или останешься у меня?

\- Все занятия, какие я запланировал, включают твой член, - сообщил ему Баки, попивая кофе и изображая равнодушие. - Твое все остальное - это частности, на  тот случай, если тебе куда-то надо выйти.

\- Если бы всё было так просто, - начал рассуждать Стив. Он даже не пытался скрыть веселье, которое выдавали морщинки вокруг глаз. - Тогда бы мне не пришлось мириться с твоей отвратительной личностью, чтобы потрахаться.

\- Ну, вот и нашлось занятие, - задумчиво ответил Баки. - Если бы я пошёл в магазин и купил наборы для моделирования, нам больше не пришлось бы встречаться.

\- Мне нравится твой план, - сказал ему Стив, направляясь к холодильнику и вынимая оттуда упаковку с яйцами и кусок бекона.

\- Предвижу только одну проблему: если бы я удовлетворялся одним твоим членом, я бы скучал без твоей задницы и рта. Не пойми меня неправильно, член отличный, но всего тебя клонировать невозможно, так что скучал бы.

Стив фыркнул, хватая с сушилки сковороду. Перегнулся через кухонный стол и коротко чмокнул Баки в губы, не переставая при этом улыбаться, как будто Баки сказал что-то невероятно смешное.

Может, его персонажа клонировали в последних сериях «Воющих Коммандос»? Со сценаристов сталось бы посчитать идею удачной, учитывая, каких сюжетных ходов они уже успели наделать.

\- Я бы тоже скучал по тебе, - сказал Стив. - И скучал бы ещё сильнее, если бы ты поднял задницу и помог мне с завтраком.

\- Давай я тебя лучше развлеку? - спросил Баки, опускаясь на колени и потираясь лицом о пояс пижамных штанов Стива. Он поднял ладонь, играя с удерживающими их завязками. Стив был очень внимателен в душе, и Баки показалось правильным отплатить ему тем же.

\- Только если ты любишь бекон с корочкой, - заметил Стив, но недовольный тон шёл вразрез с тем, как его пальцы провели по лицу Баки.

Когда он опустил взгляд на Баки, его лицо выражало не просто желание в смысле возбуждения. Баки откинул голову назад и смотрел на Стива в ответ. Стив ласково провёл рукой по его щеке, большой палец прошёлся по губе и уголку рта.

\- Ты ведь знаешь, насколько ты тоже красивый, да?

Баки медленно улыбнулся. Потом он открыл рот и сел на колени. И, когда Стив не шелохнулся, поднял на него взгляд:

\- Мне нравится лентяйничать. Если тебе этого хочется, придётся потрудиться самому. Сам засунь его в мой рот.

Стив резко выдохнул:

\- Баки!

***

\- Серьёзно, чем бы тебе хотелось заняться сегодня? - спросил Стив, как только они закончили на кухне. У Баки была цель: так или иначе изучить потолок Стива в каждой комнате, прежде чем он уедет.

\- Я… - начал он, но вместо слов вышел хрип. Баки прочистил горло и попробовал снова. По сравнению с шеей, горло совсем не болело. Он начинал подозревать, что становится слишком старым для минетов.

\- Господи боже, - Стив округлил глаза. Он выглядел смущенным, но в то же время довольным, услышав хриплый голос Баки. - Надевай штаны, мы идём за мороженым. Ты мороженое любишь? Если нет, можем взять сорбет.

Баки обожал мороженое. Это была его тайная слабость, которой он редко позволял себе отдаться. Он никогда не держал мороженое в морозилке дома, потому что знал, что не сможет долго сопротивляться и съест всё разом. Но в то же время он знал все сорта мороженого, которое продавали в магазинчике на углу недалеко от его дома, а на телефон поставил приложение с доставкой мороженого на дом, на случай тех кошмарных дней, когда он просто не мог встать с постели.

Последний такой день - «закажи всё мороженое из дорогого ресторана» - настал, когда он промахнулся и заложник погиб. Бекка называла это заеданием стресса, но Баки не справлялся со стрессом, как все нормальные люди.

Баки поднял взгляд и понял, что уже с энтузиазмом натянул штаны, даже не ответив при этом Стиву, и практически ждал того у дверей, как дрессированный и послушный щенок перед выгулом, в куртке и ботинках.

Когда Стив удивлённо на него посмотрел, Баки лишь пожал плечами в ответ:

\- Я бы съел немного мороженого.

\- Никогда не видел тебя настолько воодушевленным. Это мило.

\- Я пресытившийся и циничный.

\- Ты надел штаны наизнанку.

\- А ещё я - законодатель мод.

Если бы Баки было хоть какое-то дело до одежды, он бы вообще не носил штанов, которые можно надеть наизнанку.

Ага. Ладно. Это было стрёмно.

***

\- Ты мне доверяешь? - спросил Баки хитро, разглядывая ассортимент мороженого за стеклом.

Стив задумался.

\- Я доверился бы тебе во многих вещах, - ответил он, наконец.

Это было справедливо. Например, Баки был не тем человеком, которому бы следовало доверять своё сердце. Он был тем, кому можно было доверить собственную жизнь в ситуации с заложниками. Ещё он был тем человеком, которому можно было доверять, когда дело касалось достижения восхитительного оргазма. И он был абсолютно доволен таким положением дел.

\- Что ж, доверишь ли ты мне выбор мороженого, которое будет потрясающим на вкус? - спросил он. - Просто скажи, какую основу предпочитаешь - фрукты или шоколад?

\- Я честно сомневаюсь, что хоть одно из них на вкус неприятно, - заметил Стив, а потом легко поцеловал Баки. - Но да, я с удовольствием съем то, что ты для меня выберешь. Пойду займу нам столик.

Только в очереди до Баки дошло, что до этого момента они со Стивом скрывались от общественности и ни разу не коснулись друг друга на публике. Он задумался об этом, в голове зудела мысль о том, что Стив публичный человек, однако же спокойно допускает, что его застанут целующим какого-то мужика у витрины с мороженым.

К тому времени, как Баки повернул обратно, направляясь к столику с мешаниной разного мороженого в обеих руках - и с надеждой, что у Стива хороший аппетит, потому что в этот раз Баки ни в чём себе не отказал - Стив был не один. Баки вздохнул и закатил глаза, подходя к Стиву со спины и ожидая услышать восхищённый лепет о том, как хорош был его парень в телевизоре.

\- Нет, - сказал Стив, и прозвучало это смущённо и с сожалением. - Я не смогу прийти сегодня на ужин, Бри. Я сегодня с, э-э-э… А вот и он.

\- А вот и он, - согласился Баки с улыбкой, передавая Стиву его стаканчик с мороженым.

На вершине стаканчика торчал весёлый рожок, так что всё вместе мороженое выглядело, как снеговик в большой шляпе волшебника. Его вид вызывал улыбку, потому что Баки не мог обойтись без вафельного рожка, хотя предпочел бы обойтись без связанного с ним беспорядка. Едва освободив руку, он собственническим движением обнял Стива за талию, и этот жест он совершенно точно не собирался обдумывать в будущем. Стив тихонько засмеялся, как будто его удивило, что Баки…

Ревновал. Баки ревновал, понятно?

Баки всё ещё улыбался, когда отвернулся от Стива, чтобы посмотреть, с кем именно тот разговаривал, зная наверняка, что это не парочка фанаток, потому что к девушке Стив обратился по имени. Но он никак не ожидал увидеть свою сестру.

\- Бекс? - недоверчиво спросил Баки.

Одна из девушек прошептала: «Какого хрена?» - как только Баки подошёл к ним и устроился рядом со Стивом, но он не обратил на это особого внимания, пока не столкнулся лицом к лицу с собственной сестрой. Она пялилась на него в шоке, как будто его лицо в любой момент могло превратиться в кого-нибудь другого.

\- Мама не сказала мне, что ты приехал домой, - выпалила она первым делом.

Баки сморщился и кинул на Стива смущённый взгляд, надеясь, что тот не осудит его за это слишком строго:

\- Она не знает, и я не собирался говорить ей об этом.

\- Ты собирался приехать в город и не заглянуть к ним? - потребовала ответа Бекка. - Как часто ты так делаешь? Если бы они узнали, это разбило бы их сердца.

\- Я просто… - начал Баки, - Я лишь хотел…

\- Это моя вина, - встрял Стив. - Я пригласил его для… - и запнулся на этом, потому что не знал, как поприличнее объяснить, что именно делал Баки у него на выходных.

Стив скривился, глядя на его сестру, так что Баки пожалел его и похлопал по бедру, давая понять, что, в общем-то, и не хотел, чтобы Стив закончил начатое предложение. Ему бы тоже не хотелось говорить подобные вещи сестре своего любовника.

К счастью, Стив был единственным ребёнком в семье, так что ему не стоило беспокоиться о таких вот неловких беседах.

\- Это не их сраное дело, с кем я трахаюсь в свой выходной, Бекка! Мне некомфортно приезжать к ним в гости со смазкой в заднице, как ты думаешь, а? С тобой и так вышло достаточно странно.

Она посмотрела на него так, словно он был самым отвратительным человеком, какого она когда-либо встречала, и ей было стыдно, что она его сестра. Потом она, видимо, пришла в себя, потому что схватила его за локоть и оттащила в другой конец помещения.

\- Ты с каждым днём становишься всё более похожа на маму, - пробубнил Баки.

\- Приму это за комплимент. Если ты всерьёз встречаешься с кем-то, скажи им. Они беспокоятся за тебя, Баки, - сказала она мрачным тоном, как будто ему должно быть дело до того, считают ли его родители, что ему пора остепениться.

Он упомянул это, и Ребекка глянула на него, как на семейного дурачка.

\- Это ведь не белый забор с двумя с половиной детьми, - выдохнула она раздражённо. - Но очевидно, что тебе нравится быстрый образ жизни - опасность, вечеринки, секс, который…

\- Называешь меня однодневкой? - огрызнулся Баки, скрещивая руки на груди.

\- А ты обижаешься на правду? - огрызнулась Бекка в ответ. - Ты сгоришь до тридцати. Тебя силком заставляют взять отпуск, и это замечательно, что ты настолько любишь свою работу, но им было бы спокойнее знать, что ты встречаешься с кем-то из местных.

\- _Я не встречаюсь с ним_ , - прошипел Баки яростно, оглядываясь на Стива и лучшую подругу Бекки: удостовериться, что они его не слышат. - К тому же, ты меня поучаешь, а Брианна только что пригласила его на ужин.

Бекка смотрела на него некоторое время прищурившись, пока её не осенило:

\- Она его двоюродная сестра, болван. И не уводи разговор в сторону. Если бы ты хоть намекнул маме, что встречаешься со Стивом, она бы точно оставила тебя в покое по поводу множества вещей.

Баки было смешно, что Стива считали хорошим выбором. Порядочным местным мальчиком, с которым Баки остепенится, тогда как Стив был далёк от порядочности, а его работа позволяла ему встречаться с супермоделями и старлетками, и каждый мог узнать об этом, просто загуглив: Стив Роджерс и Свидание. Фотографий было целое море.

И, блядь, во время их первой встречи Стив дал в морду террористу. С собой у него было фальшивое оружие, а он притворился, будто оно настоящее. Баки пришлось бы рехнуться, чтобы смотреть на Стива и видеть в нём всё то, что видели другие.

 _Безопасный_? Чушь собачья. Мама Баки должна была быть в ужасе оттого, что её сын проводит время со Стивом Роджерсом.

\- Мы не вместе.

\- А мне всё кажется чертовски очевидным, - сказала Бекка. - Тайно проводишь выходные у него дома? Кого ты пытаешься одурачить? Его или себя?

\- Это просто секс, - возразил Баки. - По-настоящему охуенный секс. Такой секс, от которого глупо было бы отказываться, пока есть такая возможность.

\- Ты сам себя слышишь? - спросила она. Потом  прищурилась, внимательно рассматривая Баки. - Не могу дождаться, когда ты сам всё поймёшь. Я так сильно тебя сейчас ненавижу. Половина Бруклина спит и видит, как бы забраться к Стиву Роджерсу в штаны, а ты даже не ценишь то, что имеешь.

Из всего сказанного ею это разозлило Баки больше всего. Абсурдно было утверждать, будто он не ценил того, что было между ним и Стивом. Ему было достаточно просто посмотреть в сторону Стива, и его член начинал набухать. И не то чтобы у Баки была подобная реакция на кого-то ещё. Баки фыркнул, направился обратно к Стиву и, точь-в-точь по семейной инструкции, крепко взял его за локоть, как бы говоря этим: пошли отсюда.

\- Мы не придём на ужин,- сказал Стив своей кузине, и это прозвучало как окончательное решение. - Мы поедем ко мне домой и будем трахаться на моём диване, потому что именно так поступают люди, запланировавшие секс на все выходные.

\- О, не стоит из-за нас прерывать свидание, - сказала Бекка, и хотя это прозвучало искренне, Баки знал, что это был камень в его огород. - Нам уже пора.

Несмотря на всю свою воинственность, Стив, как только они скрылись из виду, тут же сел за столик с таким видом, как будто его только что ударили по голове.

\- Твоя кузина не знала, что ты встречаешься с мужчинами? - спросил Баки, стремясь посочувствовать Стиву, но не будучи уверен, что действительно жалеет его.

\- Близкие люди знают о моей ориентации с пятнадцати лет, - ответил Стив, но было очевидно, что его что-то беспокоит, судя по тому, как он провёл ладонями по волосам, на секунду обхватив голову.

\- Мороженое - восхитительное, - сказал Баки, пытаясь разрядить обстановку и отправляя целую ложку мороженого в рот. Он указал ложкой в свой стакан. - А я разбираюсь в мороженом.

\- Понятия не имею, зачем привёл тебя сюда, - сказал Стив, пялясь на Баки. - Не стоило этого делать.

Баки был сбит с толку.

\- Почему? Из-за того, что нас увидели моя сестра и твоя кузина? - спросил он.

\- Это место важно для меня. Мои родители приходили сюда, когда только начали встречаться, и приводили меня, когда я был совсем маленьким. Одно из моих немногих воспоминаний об отце - как я сижу с ним на стуле у прилавка с клубничным коктейлем в руках.

Баки застыл, поднеся очередную ложку ко рту. Какого хрена? Как он должен был реагировать на подобные заявления?

\- И в этом вся проблема, - медленно заключил он.

\- А разве нет? - поинтересовался Стив. - Ты бежишь от привязанностей, а я взял и привёл тебя в это место, - сказал Стив, жестом обводя помещение. - И даже не думал об этом, пока Бри не подсказала.

Блядь. Баки не очень хорошо знал, что говорить в подобных ситуациях. В конце концов он просто пожал плечами:

\- Сколько тебе было, когда умер твой отец? Пять? Шесть?

\- Ага.

\- Так это же замечательно, что есть место, придя в которое, ты можешь о нём вспомнить. И это здорово, что для тебя важны подобные вещи, и возможно, ты считаешь это место идеальным, чтобы получше узнать кого-то во время свидания, но это не значит, что каждый, с кем ты сюда приходишь, должен быть особенным. Совершенно нормально, что, когда ты подумал о мороженом, то вспомнил именно это место. Я не жду, что ты попросишь моей руки и сердца, просто потому что привёл меня сюда, так что не о чем тут жалеть. 

Все эти слова заставили Стива нахмуриться ещё сильнее. Он пялился на Баки так, словно видел его впервые в жизни.

\- Если хочешь, я пообещаю тебе никогда больше сюда не приходить. Это будет просто ещё одним местом в Бруклине, в которое мне не позволено приходить, потом что я переспал с кем-то, - пожал плечами Баки, крадя мороженое из стаканчика Стива, чтобы попробовать новый вкус.

Стив этого даже не заметил, он выглядел смущённым и возмущённым, будто готов был начать спорить с Баки, приходить ему снова или нет. Складка между бровей пролегла так глубоко, что по ней можно было на яхте проплыть. Стив уже готов был начать праведную отповедь, и это было бы мило, не старайся Баки тоже поступить правильно.

\- Это несправедливо. Я не имел ввиду… _Баки_. Если бы наши отношения были другими, я бы непременно привёл тебя сюда.

\- Но наши отношения такие, какие они есть. Ты хочешь, чтобы всё было по-другому? - задал вопрос Баки, и впервые в жизни его по-настоящему волновал ответ. Если бы Стив сказал, что пора каждому идти своей дорогой, Баки пришлось бы _уйти_. Он не был уверен, что хотел этого. Мороженое было восхитительным, да и сам Стив был вполне ничего. Если бы Стив сказал, что привязался к Баки, ему было бы трудно уйти.

Это чувство оказалось совершенно новым. Он тоже нахмурился, глядя на Стива, потому что, к сожалению, они оба сидели в забегаловке, важной для Стива, и говорили на болезненную тему. Если всё это плохо кончится, у Стива останутся плохие воспоминания об этом месте, а Баки, наверное, целый месяц не сможет есть мороженое. А он подозревал, что мороженое ему ох как понадобится.

\- Думаю, совсем скоро мне придётся хорошенько поразмыслить о том, чего я хочу, - сказал ему Стив. - У меня и раньше случались интрижки, но эта не кажется одной из них.  

Нет. Не казалась. И Баки поразило осознанием, что в этом была _его вина_.

Блядь. Чего?

\- Я знаю, - согласился Баки, кивая. - Всё в порядке.

Он не пообещал сделать то же самое. Баки не собирался анализировать свои поступки даже под страхом того, что Стив его бросит.

\- Хорошо, давай просто насладимся мороженым, потом снова займёмся сексом, а когда ты уедешь, я решу, чего хочу. Я предчувствовал это с самого начала, но понадеялся, что если будет только секс, то всё обойдётся. Но дело уже явно не только в сексе, и я знаю, что в этом моя вина.

Господи.

Блядь.

\- В таких вещах виноваты оба, - заметил Баки.

Стив с недоверчивым видом пожал плечами и опустил свою ложку в стаканчик с мороженым. И удивленно и обиженно ахнул, увидев, что там почти ничего не осталось. Он посмотрел на Баки, но тот лишь пожал напряженными плечами.

\- Нельзя оставлять меня один на один с мороженым, которым пренебрегают. Оно бы растаяло.

***

\- Я тут подумал, - сказал Баки на обратном пути, сжимая пальцы Стива, когда тот двинулся к входу в метро. - Мне не следует возвращаться к тебе домой.

\- Все твои вещи остались у меня в спальне. Можешь хотя бы забрать их.

Стив хмурился, глядя на Баки, как будто тот говорил о чём-то совершенно другом. Баки знал, почему Стив подумал, что он сейчас в ужасе сбежит.

\- Нет, - ответил Баки, отмахнувшись. - Я имел в виду, что теперь, когда нас видела Бекка, мне будет тяжело скрыть свой приезд от родителей. Мне следует зайти к ним на пару часов. Всего на пару часов.


	6. В которой Баки орёт на Стива на тротуаре в Бруклине

Баки посмотрел на фотографию в руках. После того, как Стив вбросил своё: «мы учились вместе в первом классе», - он ожидал найти школьное фото, на котором они оба стояли бы в противоположных концах друг от друга. Чего он не ожидал, так это найти фотографию, на которой Стив сидел напротив него за столом в ресторане, с улыбкой на юном лице. Все остальные смотрели в камеру, пока Баки позировал со своим праздничным тортом, но Стив во все глаза смотрел на именинника. Красивое групповое фото с кучей людей, чьих имен Баки не смог бы назвать, даже имея варианты ответов.

Он узнал этого мальчика в мужчине, который стоял напротив него, не стесняясь своей уязвимости, и говорил, что между ними никогда не будет возможен просто секс. Он узнал его в мужчине, который брал на себя всю вину за то, что просто секса у них не вышло. От этого у Баки заныло сердце, и он ощутил себя ужасным человеком. Каким же он был мудаком.

Единственным оправданием оставалось то, что он, по крайней мере, был честен со Стивом. Он сразу выложил все карты на стол. Если Стив привязался к нему, он привязался к человеку, который предостерегал его от этого.

Маленький Стив на фотографии смотрел на Баки так, будто он был замечательным и хорошим, и это заставило нынешнего Баки осознать, что на самом деле он не был для Стива ни тем, ни другим. Стиву следовало расстаться с ним. Баки понятия не имел, чего хочет, и не собирался меняться в ближайшем будущем. Будь он тем, кем считал его Стив, он бы должен был заставить Стива бросить его прежде, чем это стало невозможным. Баки должен был позволить Стиву уйти ещё тем первым вечером в его квартире, после того как Стив прямо заявил, почему не может остаться.

От одной только мысли, что Стив может его бросить, у него ещё сильнее разболелось сердце.

Баки не собирался оставаться на ужин, но Стив прислал ему сообщение, напоминая, что будет занят в студии на съёмках «Вечернего шоу», или «Позднего шоу», или как там его, так что Баки был предоставлен самому себе. Баки предчувствовал такой поворот событий задолго до того, как улетел из Ди-Си.

Но передышка оказалась очень кстати. Баки не смог бы смотреть Стиву в глаза так скоро после того, как увидел его детское личико. Вся эта поездка совершенно не вязалась с планами на трое суток безудержного секса, о котором Баки так мечтал после нескольких месяцев разлуки, в компании собственной руки.

Единственная проблема ужина с родителями заключалась в том, что они и Бекку убедили поприсутствовать на этом редком семейном собрании. Это невероятно раздражало всякий раз, стоило оказаться дома. Баки бесило, что каждый его приезд считался редким и особенным событием, но он осознавал, как лицемерно было с его стороны жаловаться на то, в чём он сам же и был виноват.

\- А ты и впрямь ощутил себя достаточно виноватым, чтобы приехать домой. Может, ты всё-таки повзрослел, - заметила Бекка, пиная перила веранды, на которых сидела на заднем дворе. Она тайком курила, а Баки просто пытался держаться подальше от кухни, на которой родители вместе готовили ужин и вели себя так, как будто готовятся угощать самого президента США.

\- Президента Соединённых Штатов Америки я вижу намного чаще, чем тебя, - ответила мама, когда он сказал ей это вслух.

Так что Баки сбежал.

\- Не думаю, - ответил он. - Просто почувствовал, что обязан приехать, после того как встретил тебя.

\- Бойфренд, - размышляла она. - Чувство обязанности увидеть предков. По мне, это звучит как взросление.

\- Как скажешь, - проворчал Баки, потому что рядом с Беккой он навсегда останется тринадцатилетним пацаном, а она – его десятилетней сестренкой. – Он не мой бойфренд. Он просто парень, с которым мне нравится трахаться.

Бекка издала неопределённый звук, совершенно не убеждённая этим доводом:

\- Пока, может, и нет. Но он смотрит на тебя так, как будто ты сокровище, - сказала ему Бекка. – А ты всегда любил, когда тебя считали особенным.

Баки не мог этого признать. Он не хотел обсуждать это так скоро после недавнего разговора со Стивом и сошедшего на него озарения: он отпустит Стива, несмотря на отчаянное желание удержать его.

\- Я не влюблён в Стива.

\- Я и не говорила, что ты в него влюблён, болван, - уточнила она, уперев руки в бока, явно раздражённая. - Конечно же, ты не влюблён в него. Но ты всё равно им заинтересован, потому что он смотрит на тебя так, как будто ты – интересный.

\- Бессмыслица какая-то, - сказал Баки. – Я заинтересован им, потому что _Стив_ интересный.

Но едва сказав это, Баки вспомнил то их первое утро, когда Стив ушёл, задев на прощание личность Баки, и задумался о её словах. Возможно, сейчас Баки продолжал возвращаться к Стиву снова и снова, влекомый его достоинствами, но с самого начала его привлекло именно то, как Стив смотрел на него. Стив видел в нем того, кем Баки хотелось быть, но не того, кем он был. И его гордость оказалась задета, когда Стив ушёл.

Стив намеренно втянул Баки во всё это, и Баки ему позволил. Не то чтобы он сожалел о случившемся, но теперь видел ясно, как именно это произошло. Бекка ошиблась. Стив интересовал Баки не потому, что с интересом смотрел на него самого, - а потому что перестал смотреть так. И теперь смотрел на него, будто Баки был _обыкновенным_.

Какой мудацкий ход. Баки был из ряда вон.

\- Не настолько же я предсказуем.

\- Ты был предсказуем в своих отношениях ровно до этого момента, - возразила Бекка. – Теперь? Нет. И всё начиная с той минуты, когда ты решил прилететь ради него на выходные, совсем на тебя не похоже. Во-первых, это романтично. Тебе всегда прекрасно удавалось играть в романтику, не обращаясь при этом с партнёром, будто он особенный. Но в этот раз? Ты обращаешься с ним, как будто он особенный.

\- Это секс-никулы, - поглумился Баки в ответ. – Это как каникулы, только с сексом.

\- В прошлом году ты потратил пять своих выходных дней на дополнительные тренировки для работников спецслужб. Ты понятия не имеешь, что значит расслабиться. Тот факт, что ты не вызвался работать добровольно во время длинных выходных, поразителен сам по себе. Вместо этого ты берёшь и устраиваешь себе секс-каникулы. Три дня секса с одним и тем же человеком. Баки, - она покачала головой, произнеся его имя так, как будто он был самым тупым из всех ее знакомых.

Баки понимал, куда клонит Бекка, но всё было не совсем так. То есть, совсем не так. Он пытался договориться о работе в эти выходные, но ему отказали, и всем его сослуживцам было велено не соглашаться поменяться с ним сменами. Начальник, в конце концов, его раскусил и теперь всячески ему препятствовал. И в этом Баки винил Сэма.

Но, возможно, в этот раз Баки не слишком усердно старался задурить голову сослуживцам, чтобы они согласились на замену. К тому времени он уже думал о Стиве. Баки не был уверен, что это личностный рост, но идея оказалась просто потрясной.

И стала бы ещё лучше, не приди его чёртова сестрица в любимое кафе Стива, всё при этом испортив.

***

Стив дал Баки запасной ключ, чтобы он смог без проблем зайти в дом.

Баки не был уверен, компенсировал ли лёгкий доступ странное ощущение от того, что на его брелке висел ключ Стива. Ему хотелось сказать, что да, но Баки был Стиву никем, а значит, доверять ему ключ было чем-то вроде прыжка веры. Стив просто пялился на него какое-то время, а потом вытащил из его кармана значок ФБР.

Под давлением Баки бы сознался, что в этом был некий смысл.

Он был человеком благонадёжным во всём, кроме дел сердечных.

\- Как всё прошло? – спросил Баки, заходя в спальню.

Он бросил толстовку на стул, положил телефон на прикроватную тумбочку, встал коленом на матрас, чтобы подползти поближе к Стиву.

\- Нормально. Как дела дома? – спросил Стив, поднимая взгляд от сценария, который он читал, лёжа в кровати.

Под спину себе он подложил половину всех имеющихся подушек и выглядел до боли по-домашнему. В какой-то момент Баки перестал понимать, что именно делает. Он вдруг осознал, что находится в доме этого мужчины и собирается забраться к нему в постель, и секс тут ни при чем.

То есть, конечно, он собирался хорошенько оттрахать Стива. О, нет, секс совершенно точно должен был случиться. Просто дело было в том, что Баки стягивал толстовку и выбирался из штанов не за тем, чтобы немедленно потрахаться.

Он знал об этом. И всё равно это делал.

Возможно, он таки повзрослел.

\- Как обязательство, - пробубнил он, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке и перетягивая одеяло на сторону кровати, не принадлежащую Стиву (да и самому Баки тоже).

\- А у меня для тебя как раз ещё одно, - сказал Стив, убирая сценарий в сторону и открывая взгляду Баки собственный стояк. У Баки в голове всё сместилось, и встало на место, как только Стив ухмыльнулся ему. - Тяжело было тебя дожидаться.

Баки фыркнул, забираясь на кровать и плюхаясь спиной на подушки, торчащие из-под Стива. Стив запустил руку ему в волосы, массируя голову длинными пальцами. Баки растянулся на кровати, уткнувшись лицом ему под бок.

\- Мне просто хочется минутку вот так полежать, - пробубнил он. - А потом займусь твоим членом.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Стив со смешком, крепче обнимая его за плечи.

Он провёл рукой вдоль позвоночника Баки, и тот ощутил, как напряжение уходит из плеч. Он не знал, что это говорило о нём, но время, проведённое в родительском доме за разговорами о том, как родители счастливы его увидеть, и как они мечтают, чтобы он приезжал домой почаще (а ещё: «Баки, ты нас балуешь. Ещё время года не сменилось, а мы видели тебя уже дважды») напрягло его больше, чем мог бы человек с ножом, выскочивший навстречу, когда у самого в руках дальнобойный ствол.

Стив съехал вниз по постели и теперь лежал на спине, повернув шею под таким углом, о котором вскорости пожалеет. Баки улёгся между его плечом и рукой, положив голову ему на грудь. Он слышал равномерное сердцебиение Стива.

\- Когда я ещё учился в школе, на меня были возложены определённые ожидания в том, что я могу делать со своей жизнью. Ничего такого, чего не ждут от большинства детей, - сказал он, вцепляясь пальцами в обтягивающую футболку Стива. – Я должен был продолжить учёбу после окончания школы, либо в колледже, либо в университете. Я должен был встретить хорошую девушку или, в моём случае, парня и переехать обратно в Бруклин. Купить дом недалеко от родительского. Пункт про отношения ещё был обсуждаем, а два других – нет. Я закончил университет, потому что это совпадало с моими собственными планами, но от двух других я убегал на протяжении десяти лет. Каждый раз, когда мы видимся, они обращаются со мной так, как будто всё запланированное должно вот-вот произойти. Они считают, что пока я занимаюсь глупостями по молодости, и не успею оглянуться, как снова окажусь в Бруклине. Они не понимают, что моя карьера это не просто прихоть и что я уже пустил корни. Просто эти корни больше не в Бруклине.

\- Я не помню, чтобы ты когда-либо позволял решать за себя или сам не знал, чего хочешь, даже если это было во вред. Тебе самому или тем, кто был рядом. У тебя такая сила воли, Бак, которую многие собирают в кулак всю жизнь.

У Баки чуть с языка не сорвалось, что Стив его, вообще-то, совсем не знает и что одна или две встречи в детстве не могли дать правильного представления о его жизни или личности. В прошлом Баки куда больше событий происходили без Стива, чем в его присутствии.

Вместо этого Баки перекатился по кровати и схватил свой телефон, оставленный на прикроватной тумбочке, рядом с зарядкой, которую вставил в розетку в пятницу вечером. Он начинал думать об этой стороне комнаты как о своей собственной, а это были опасные мысли. Баки открыл фотографии на телефоне и передал его Стиву.

\- Я нашёл эту фотку в мамином фотоальбоме. Сфотографировал, потому что подумал, что ты, возможно, захочешь её увидеть.

Стив что-то промычал.

\- Думаю, ты был моей первой любовью, - признался он. – Ты был такой крутой. Меня травили двое мальчишек, которые обычно крутились около тебя, но как только они начали приставать ко мне на твоих глазах, ты вмешался и остановил их. Я тогда думал, что ты можешь достать луну с небес.

\- Но я и правда достаю луну с неба каждый вечер, - ухмыльнулся Баки. – Сейчас вот и твою достану.

Стив весело фыркнул:

\- Твоё утверждение верно лишь наполовину, - сказал он, впиваясь пальцами в его бок и заставляя извиваться.

\- Ага, но это грязная половина, так что засчитывается.

Баки наклонился и прижался ртом прямо над пупком Стива.

\- Ты, кажется, что-то говорил об обязательствах, – напомнил он, глядя на Стива сквозь ресницы. Он приоткрыл рот и облизал губы, что выглядело бы немного чересчур, не задевай он подбородком вставший член Стива сквозь пижаму. И судя по тому, как у того загорелись глаза и как он прикусил губу, послание дошло до адресата.

\- Скажи мне, - продолжил Баки. - Хочешь, чтобы я снова сделал это медленно, дразнил, пока ты не начнёшь умолять меня остановиться? Или хочешь оттрахать меня в глотку так, чтобы я охрип? В любом случае, когда я вернусь в Ди-Си, каждый сможет понять, чем именно я занимался на этих выходных. Тебе лишь надо решить, как именно это произойдёт.

Судя по тому, как дёрнулись бёдра Стива, как только Баки предложил ему выебать себя в рот, ответ был известен еще до того, как Баки стянул с него пижамные штаны. Он снова облизал губы, прежде чем открыть рот, но в этот раз от предвкушения.

\- Господи Иисусе, Баки, - сказал Стив, сжимая подушку у себя под головой и выгибаясь дугой.

***

Баки был на секс-каникулах, и всё равно не мог отделаться от ощущения, что работа его преследует. Заметив карманника в вагоне метро, когда они со Стивом ехали за едой, он мог сам решить, делать из этого проблему или нет, но, учитывая обстоятельства, выбора на самом деле не было.

Баки всегда поступал правильно.

Даже Стив заметил, сразу напрягшись, как только рука вора скользнула в открытую сумочку. Баки негодовал от такой некомпетентности, раз даже гражданские всё засекли.

\- Эй, - сказал Баки, вставая со своего места и проталкиваясь вперёд. - Я предлагаю тебе вернуть тот кошелёк, который ты только что украл, и ни у кого тогда не будет проблем.

\- Каких проблем?

У карманника был дружок. С ножом.

Батюшки. Во-первых, Баки  уже жалел, что вообще выбрался из кровати. Для секс-каникул они как-то слишком часто выходили из дома, а у Стива был хороший дом. Идеальный для расслабона и секса. А ещё Баки заслужил понежиться в джакузи Стива, с ним или без него.

\- Серьёзно? – спросил Баки невесёлым тоном, пока стоявшие рядом люди отпрянули в той самой нью-йоркской манере, когда казалось, что все всё равно остались на своих местах. У Баки ушло три секунды на то, чтобы обезоружить пацана и забрать у него нож. И всё это он проделал со стаканчиком кофе в руке.

Теперь ему придётся заполнять бумаги и писать рапорт о произошедшем. На секс-каникулах.

\- Проблемы, связанные с тем, что я – агент ФБР. Кошелёк. Сейчас же.

\- А парень-то думает, что он пуленепробиваем, - усмехнулся один из них.

Баки напрягся, ожидая, что кто-нибудь достанет пушку. Оружия он не заметил, пока наблюдал за ними, но глупо было бы предполагать, что ни у кого в метро не окажется с собой спрятанного пистолета.

Но прошла секунда, и никто не вытащил пистолета или ещё какого-нибудь неожиданного оружия.

\- Ага, страдаешь комплексом супергероя, дядя?

Господи Иисусе. Он имел дело с _детьми_.

С глупыми малолетними уёбками. Ничего он не желал так страстно, как высказать им это вслух, но Баки знал, что тогда ситуация может принять ещё более неприятный оборот, если уже не приняла. Двое на одного. Они наверняка считали себя ровней Баки, даже после того, как стали свидетелями того, как быстро он забрал нож, наивно уверенные в том, что именно они – самые опасные в этом вагоне. Задиристые малолетки, которым наверняка воровство слишком часто сходило с рук, чтобы принять всерьёз чей-то отпор. 

Дурачье.

\- Нет, - ответил Стив, поднимаясь со своего места и будто добавляя весомости угрозам Баки одним своим присутствием. - Но у меня есть.

Печально было это признавать, но весомости добавилось.

\- Срань господня, это же Капитан Америка!

Баки каким-то чудом удалось сдержаться и не прикрыть лицо рукой.

\- А ты знаешь, кто настоящие супергерои? – продолжил Стив, очевидно, собираясь толкнуть речь только потому, что какой-то малолетка огрызнулся на Баки. Баки закатил глаза, косясь в сторону Стива, и готов был поставить кучу денег на то, что будет произнесено дальше. – Настоящие супергерои – это те, кто каждый день рискует собственными жизнями, противостоя преступникам. Включая находящегося здесь специального агента ФБР Барнса, который попросил тебя вернуть кошелёк, сынок.

Господи Иисусе.

Он на самом деле сказал «сынок» в конце предложения.

Стив был таким невозможным идиотом. Баки было больно оттого, что их видят вместе.

Баки ещё не доводилось видеть, чтобы кто-то вернул украденное с такой скоростью, как этот парень под осуждающим взглядом Стива Роджерса. Он думал, что и пламенная речь тут ни при чём, наверняка пацан не услышал из неё ни слова. Просто никто не хотел стать разочарованием в глазах Капитана Америки, и – что ещё важнее – каждый в Бруклине хотел получить автограф Стива Роджерса.

И его не пришлось просить дважды.

\- Какого хрена, Стив, - сказал Баки, как только они сошли с поезда, дав показания полиции, и Баки был вынужден трижды предъявить свои документы, тогда как Стиву все с первого взгляда верили на слово. Ёбаный Капитан Америка спешит на помощь. Это точно покажут во всех новостях. Снова. Капитан Америка спасает бюро. ФБР стоит рядом и наблюдает. – Не нужно тебе было этого делать.

Эта ситуация напомнила ему момент их первой встречи в одной из подсобок выставочного центра, когда у Стива был готовый план, ставящий под угрозу его собственную жизнь, и Баки охотно ему подыграл. Баки знал, что если бы он не встал, Стив не позволил бы карманнику уйти от ответа. – Как ты, блядь, вообще умудрился выжить в Бруклине до моего появления?

Стив пожал плечами:

\- Ввязывался в драки, - признался он, поднимаясь по лестнице.

\- Да неужели, - ответил Баки, слишком злой для того, чтобы оценить открывавшийся вид на задницу Стива. – Ты не дорожишь собственной жизнью. Не могу поверить, что ты дал в морду террористу с бомбой! И ты просто встал перед малолетним ублюдком, у которого было с собой оружие, и начал его стыдить!

Стив замер, поднявшись до уровня улицы. Баки знал, что, будучи коренным ньюйоркцем, Стив не испытывал дискомфорта от солнца после пребывания под землёй, а значит, остановился он в ответ на его слова.

\- Мы действительно опять это обсуждаем? Кажется, в прошлый раз тебя не слишком напрягли созданные мной неприятности, и ты прекрасно использовал их, чтобы забраться ко мне в штаны.

\- Это же не я потом припёрся с ёбаной подарочной корзиной, как будто тебе было важно, чтобы я не думал о тебе плохо. Ты знал, в какие неприятности я мог попасть на работе, а работа для меня всё. Меня напрягло то, что ты поставил под угрозу нас обоих, но ты еще не настолько меня волновал, чтобы отчитывать тебя за дурость и безрассудство, из-за которых ты мог погибнуть. Ты хоть понимаешь, что из-за тебя мы оба оказались в опасности? Ты только что поставил меня в такие условия, в которых мне пришлось бы защищать нас обоих в случае необходимости. Если бы ты только остался сидеть на месте, я бы разобрался во всём сам.

\- Я никогда не буду просто сидеть! - огрызнулся в ответ Стив, скрещивая руки на груди. – Я так не поступаю. Я вмешиваюсь, когда вижу несправедливость. Я встаю на защиту тех, кто не может защитить себя сам. Я не прогибаюсь перед подонками.

Баки не мог сказать: «Возможно и стоило бы», - и не выглядеть лицемером, с его-то работой.

\- А ещё я беспокоился за тебя, - сказал Стив просто, и Баки почувствовал, как его раздражение угасает. - Я не мог позволить тебе противостоять им в одиночку, даже если моя жизнь оказалась в опасности.

У Баки голова пошла кругом от этих слов, настолько это было неправильно; но в то же время какая-то его часть отреагировала на сказанное так, как будто это было самое приятное, что он слышал в своей жизни.

\- Ну и где этот ресторан, - угрюмо сказал он, наконец, все еще хмурясь.

Прохожие обходили их по широкой дуге и как минимум трое снимали их на телефоны.

 _А Баки всего лишь хотел устроить себе секс-каникулы_.

Они вышли из дома Стива вместе, соприкасаясь плечами, но после происшествия с карманником шагали врозь, Стив впереди Баки, хмурясь и о чём-то размышляя.

 _Ты выбрал меня,_ подумал Баки, глядя на Стива: в воротах парка тот смотрелся будто в рамке. В его волосах были капельки дождя, а ботинки покрывал отвратительный слой уличной грязи. Его обдувал ранний майский ветер, противный и колкий, но несущий за собой запахи новых растений и первые нотки тепла. Баки вдохнул, делая шаг навстречу Стиву, и ему показалось, что его грудная клетка увеличивается, расширяется, вынуждая выдохнуть. Это чувство напоминало тревогу после кошмарного сна, выбивало из колеи ощущением перемен. 

Стив окинул его нетерпеливым взглядом, когда Баки остановился посреди тротуара, чтобы посмотреть на него. Баки понятия не имел, что именно видит на его лице Стив, но, похоже, выражение лица не совсем соответствовало охватившему его чувству.

 _Это чувство_. До Баки, наконец, дошло, что именно означали эти слова, и он остановился, потянувшись пальцами к руке Стива, притягивая его ближе, вынуждая встать рядом или отпустить.

\- Ну что? - спросил Стив, в замешательстве приподняв брови и посмотрев по сторонам, а потом насмешливо склонил голову набок. - Потерялся? Давненько ты не был в Бруклине, - издевался он. - Можно сказать, ты здесь как турист.

 _Блядь_ , подумал Баки. _Какой мудак_. Стив совершенно точно был в его вкусе. Он ощутил, что улыбается в ответ всем своим телом, качнувшись навстречу. Это ощущение пугало его намного меньше, чем, по идее, должно было.

\- Ресторан в паре кварталов отсюда, - сказал Стив, когда Баки дотянулся до него и просунул пальцы в петли его брюк, чтобы Стиву было не так просто стряхнуть его руки.

Тот улыбнулся Баки, приобнимая его за талию. Баки уткнул ему в плечо свой стакан с кофе, придвигаясь так близко, как себя и ощущал: так, словно это было проще простого.

По крайней мере, физически так точно.

Он потянулся за поцелуем, ничего не желая сильнее, чем целовать Стива Роджерса на тротуаре в Бруклине, и к чёрту всех.

***

Голова Стива покоилась на плече Баки. Баки провёл носом по линии его челюсти, прижимаясь губами к разгорячённой коже. Он прикусил покрытый лёгкой щетиной подбородок, и Стив одобрительно замычал. Он медленно двигал задницей на члене Баки, вверх и вниз, в неспешном темпе, насаживаясь до самого конца. Таким и должен был быть ленивый утренний секс – жарким и влажным под одеялом.

Баки поудобнее взялся за бёдра Стива, направляя его под острым углом, от которого тот стал задыхаться, сжимая руками запястья Баки, вцепляясь пальцами сильнее, чтобы помочь себе повторить это движение.

Баки не мог нормально дышать, его сердце как будто набивало татуировку на рёбра, а лёгкие сжимались, освобождая ему место. Стив был единственным, кого Баки видел перед собой, центром его внимания, всё остальное казалось второстепенным по сравнению с тем, каков он был на вкус, как он звучал, шумно выдыхая над ухом Баки.

Когда Баки кончил, оргазм не взорвал его, но захлестнул безмолвной волной, словно напряжение копилось в нём часами.

\- Иисусе, - сказал Баки, рухнув головой на подушку.

Перед глазами всё ещё было темно и плавали пятна, и он даже думать не хотел о том, чтобы встать и тем более откатиться от Стива. Ощущение веса Стива рядом как ничто удерживало в реальности, и то, как тот улыбался, тоже было приятно. Возможно, Баки отрубился на какое-то время. От секса.

\- Стало еще лучше. Как с каждым разом может становиться только лучше?

Стив обнял его за шею, и Баки изумлённо пялился на него какое-то время, прежде чем Стив потянулся и поцеловал его.


	7. В которой Баки находится в эмоциональном раздрае и приглашает Стива в Ди-Си

В понедельник Баки вышел на работу окрылённым. Упадок сил ему был не свойственен, но он чувствовал себя расслабленным и счастливым, что редко случалось после долгих выходных. Возможно, причиной всему были секс-каникулы, пусть даже ради них пришлось слетать в Бруклин. А может, помогло то, что Баки вышел из зоны комфорта - но он сомневался, что согласился бы на эту поездку и ночевку три ночи подряд в чужом доме ради кого-то, кроме Стива.

Баки был обучен не реагировать на определённые раздражители. Выпрыгнувший перед ним человек с оружием? Баки бы не дрогнул.

Лицо Стива, смотрящее на него с потолка над его рабочим столом, заставило его дрогнуть. Он совершенно явно отпрянул. Он откатился назад на своём офисном стуле на приличное расстояние.

\- Ха! – Клинт вывалился из-за стола напротив Баки, показывая ему видео на телефоне.

У Клинта с Баки было много общих интересов, если можно общим интересом считать любовь к дальнобойному оружию. К тому же, они оба предпочитали дальнобойные шуточки (то есть, такие, которые лучше всего откалывать, находясь на некотором отдалении от их объекта).

\- Твоё лицо. Пересылаю всем… Ой, кажется я только что его удалил.

\- Как вы, придурки, вообще его туда повесили? – спросил Баки, пялясь на висевший на потолке картонный стенд Капитана Америки в полный рост.

Он ждал этого. Несколько месяцев назад. И если бы это появилось здесь до того, как он узнал Стива, его бы ужалило напоминанием, что Капитан Америка одурачил его. Теперь же было тяжело смотреть на этот стенд и не думать о том, насколько он плоский по сравнению с оригиналом.

\- Это опасно для здоровья.

\- Я сам его вешал. Единственное, для чего он представляет опасность - твоя непробиваемая самоуверенность. Это стоило всех усилий.

\- Если моя самоуверенность настолько непробиваемая, её не пошатнуть какому-то горячему парню, смотрящему на меня с потолка.

\- Мы все знаем, как сильно ты его ненавидишь, - сказал Ти-Кей, возникая из-за своей перегородки. - Очевидно, что тебя нехило задело. Обычно ты бы уже поматросил его и бросил.

\- Я так и сделал, - ответил Баки с сарказмом, откидываясь на спинку стула, чтобы произнося эти слова, смотреть на Стива. - Просто не вижу необходимости посвящать всех в детали.

Он посмотрел на него, угрожающе прищурившись.

\- Как скажешь, - сказал Ти-Кей, который и на смертном одре будет острить.

\- Хм, - сказал Клинт. - Тебе на самом деле всё равно. Я думал, дело Капитана Америки будет беспокоить тебя года два. Ты производишь впечатление парня с хорошей памятью.

Баки выпрямился перед компьютером. Он почти ожидал, что, когда пошевелит мышью, то увидит на месте своей обычной заставки на экране фотографию Стива, вырубающего террориста ударом в лицо, или что-то в этом роде. Он почти почувствовал разочарование, увидев привычный экран.

\- Вот если бы вы повесили его туда сразу после того случая...

\- Его пришлось перезаказывать, - проворчал Клинт.

***

Баки сделал глубокий вдох, проводя рукой по волосам и пытаясь прийти в себя. На его спине был огромный синяк, который он чувствовал до самый костей. От пули, которая прошла бы через его лёгкое, в четверти дюйма от сердца, не будь на нём бронежилета.

Самым стрёмным в этой ситуации было не то, что его почти застрелили. Множество раз за его карьеру случалось так, что его почти ранили или ранили по-настоящему. Нет, стрёмно, что после случившегося он был напуган тем, что мог умереть, что он чувствовал синяк от удара пули и _переживал_ , вместо того чтобы поскорее выбросить это из головы.

\- Обычно схваченная пуля тебя так не напрягает, - заметил Сэм. - Какое-то время я беспокоился о твоём психическом здоровье, но потом понял, что это не суицидальные наклонности, ты просто принимаешь связанный с работой риск как должное. Может, тебе нужно потрахаться? Обычно это помогает тебе расслабиться. Если что, себя не предлагаю.

\- С этим могут возникнуть проблемы, - сказал Баки с напускной непринуждённостью, заставляя себя перестать хмуриться. Он действительно был более напряжён, чем обычно. - Мы со Стивом нерегулярно видимся.

Сэм помолчал какое-то время, как будто не ожидал подобного ответа:

\- Что, злобный трах оказался противопоказан твоей нервной системе?

Баки знал, что Сэм говорит с сарказмом, но он недалеко ушёл от истины.

\- Знаешь, как бывает, когда тебе кто-то настолько нравится, что рядом с ним чувствуешь растущее возбуждение? Например, он делает что-то обычное, нисколько не сексуальное, а ты вдруг вспоминаешь, как он сжимает ноги на твоей спине, и у тебя привстаёт без особой на то причины, просто от самого факта, что хочешь этого человека. Всё время.

\- Конечно, - ответил Сэм, но при этом он выглядел так, как будто уже пожалел о том, что вообще начал этот разговор.

\- Вот так я себя и чувствую рядом с ним, - сказал Баки и вдруг понял, что улыбается. – Только порой это чувство ещё и здесь, - Баки сжал кулак и прижал его к самому центру своей груди.

\- Срань господня, - выдохнул Сэм, широко раскрыв глаза. - Срань господня.

Сэма нелегко было удивить. Удивлённым Баки видел его раза три за всё время их знакомства. Сэм не выглядел удивлённым, даже когда Баки подстрелили. Так что его реакция красноречивее всего говорила о том, что именно он думал о Баки и отношениях.

\- Знаю. Но пока не знаю, что со всем этим делать.

\- Но ты же понимаешь, что это такое? - спросил Сэм, наклоняясь вперёд и осторожно рассматривая Баки.

\- Конечно, понимаю. Это ни с чем не спутаешь.

Он закрыл глаза и откинул голову на спинку кресла.

\- Я не сижу тут перед тобой, думая, что у меня изжога. Я знаю, что это значит, когда я смотрю на него, и что-то творится в груди, - сказал он, потирая грудину прямо над сердцем. - Моя сестра просто лопнет от самодовольства. Она сказала мне об этом несколько недель назад, а я от неё отмахнулся.

\- А я думал, ты беглец, - сказал Сэм задумчиво, явно не намереваясь заканчивать на этом разговор.

Баки не собирался спрашивать.

\- Беглец? - спросил он, открывая глаза, только чтобы уставиться на Сэма.

\- Ну, знаешь, - ответил Сэм, изображая рукой какой-то жест, который для Баки вообще ничего не значил. – Когда кто-то осознаёт чувства к другому человеку и сбегает.

\- А-а, - ответил Баки, закрывая глаза. - Не-а.

Баки не знал точно, почему всё было именно так. Он не считал, что это из-за Стива, так что, возможно, всё дело было в нём самом. Именно он хотел остаться в этих отношениях, именно он не обращал никакого внимания на маленькие предупредительные знаки, что он увязает в своих чувствах к другому человеку всё глубже и глубже, и не захотел сбежать.

А может, виной всему был именно Стив.

К тому же, если бы Баки сбежал, Стив бы точно за ним не погнался. Баки с самого начала кристально ясно дал понять Стиву, чего тому стоит от него ожидать, и Стив ждал, что Баки от него уйдёт. Он бы перевернул страницу с главой, в которой Баки был его любовником, и больше не вспоминал бы об этом. Так поступить было бы умно, а Стив Роджерс дураком не был. У Баки начинало болеть сердце от одних только мыслей об этом. Если бы Баки сбежал, не осталось бы никого, кто боролся бы за их отношения. На свете было множество такого, чему Баки бы не побоялся противостоять, и это включало его самого.

\- Почему я должен убегать от Стива Роджерса? Он мог бы иметь весь мир, но выбрал меня.

\- Баки, - начал Сэм своим запатентованным успокаивающим голосом.

\- Или же, я хочу, чтобы он выбрал именно меня. У меня в голове всё не совсем так складно, как это звучит.

Сэм фыркнул:

\- Барнс, да ты в полном раздрае.

\- А чувствую себя ещё хуже. Эмоции утомляют, - фыркнул Баки. - Лучше уж получить пулю.

\- Конечно, - согласился Сэм. - Особенно когда последнее эмоциональное озарение снизошло на тебя еще в две тысячи третьем.

***

Если Баки что и знал о своей работе, так это то, что именно практика не давала заржаветь умениям. Он много в чем был хорош даже не особо стараясь, но всё равно занимался этим часами, чтобы стать ещё лучше – возможно, лучшим из всех.

Баки откинулся на спинку кресла, пялясь на картонную вырезку лица Стива. Видеть его над собой вообще-то не было чем-то непривычным.

\- Возможно, я испытываю к тебе чувства, - сказал он на пробу, обращаясь к застывшему в слегка вымученной улыбке лицу Капитана Америки. – Вот как я себя чувствую.

***

Не то чтобы они стали реже общаться после визита Баки в Нью-Йорк, но перед каждым их разговором Баки переживал, что Стив начнёт со слов: «нам надо поговорить». Он ожидал этого в любую секунду, и самым неприятным было гадать, не откладывает ли Стив этот разговор до личной встречи.

Баки всё равно необходимо было увидеть его снова, даже если это означало конец их отношений.

\- Так вот, мне придётся явиться со спутником на это мероприятие, и ты у меня первый в списке, - сказал Баки.

Его телефон стоял под наклоном на кухонной столешнице, а он открывал коробку с едой на вынос. Из всех возможных вариантов лапши он старался выбрать наиболее полезные, если такое вообще было возможно, покупая еду на вынос. Исключением были жареные яичные рулеты, упакованные в бумагу, которая уже просвечивала от жира. Некоторым своим слабостям Баки не мог сопротивляться.

С одной из них он как раз разговаривал по _Skype_.

\- Прости, что? - спросил Стив, неверяще пялясь на Баки.

\- Хочешь застолбить за собой место спутника или нет? – спросил Баки, опираясь на столешницу и поедая лапшу вилкой, как настоящий варвар.

Он вырос в плавильном котле разных культур и умел пользоваться палочками до того, как научился писать, спасибо большое. Он просто забыл прихватить палочки из забегаловки и думал, что дома оставалась парочка. Но не тут-то было. Стив настолько опешил от слов Баки, что даже не сделал ни единого едкого замечания насчёт вилки.

\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что зовёшь меня на свидание? - Стив смотрел с подозрением, как будто на самом деле думал, будто Баки не отдаёт себе отчёта в собственных решениях.

\- Я подумал, что было бы классно, - пробубнил он. - Ничего страшного, я найду кого-нибудь другого.

\- Я пойду, - пообещал Стив и наклонился вперёд, и теперь всё, что мог видеть Баки на маленьком экране телефона, были его лоб и глаз. Какой придурок. - Серьёзно, я прилечу на день, но не смогу остаться на все выходные.

\- Я и не прошу тебя оставаться на все выходные, - сказал Баки, но даже он сам понял, насколько угрюмо это прозвучало. Это вроде как подразумевалось само собой. Ему бы хотелось увидеть Стива дольше, чем на пару часов.

\- Ты бы отказался, предложи я остаться на все выходные?

\- Ты же знаешь, я бы никогда не отказался от секса с тобой, - сказал ему Баки с набитым ртом, тыкая вилкой в его сторону. - Но технически, на этих выходных я дежурю, так что в любой момент могу сорваться с места. Мне просто кажется не слишком мудрым решением приглашать кого-то на выходные, когда есть вероятность, что потом придётся за пять минут выпроваживать этого беднягу из квартиры.

Стив прикусил губу, глядя на Баки с сарказмом и таким пониманием:

\- Сколько раз ты использовал эту отмазку, чтобы смыться?

\- Тебя послушать, так я какой-то подонок, Стив, - сказал Баки, хватая один из роллов и яростно от него откусывая. - Не больше пяти раз.

\- А-а, хм.

\- Не так-то просто инсценировать звонок посреди ночи, - поделился Баки. - В большинстве случаев мой сообщник засыпал, так что мне приходилось ждать несколько часов, чтобы официально использовать работу как отмазку.

\- Я думаю, ты мог бы придумать что-то получше.

Голос Стива звучал осуждающе, как будто он ожидал от Баки большего. Не в плане морали. Большего, в плане сообразительности.

Блядь. Стив был лучше всех.

Баки ухмыльнулся.

\- А мне и не надо ничего придумывать. У меня есть система. Каждый раз, когда у меня начинается клаустрофобия из-за того, что в моей кровати кто-то есть, я инициирую второй раунд, а то и третий. И неважно что происходит потом, мне это всё равно играет на руку. Человек либо уходит, либо раздвигает ноги.

Стив молчал какое-то время, рассматривая Баки.

\- Ты же понимаешь, что именно так поступил со мной?

\- Конечно, - улыбнулся Баки, как будто это было приятное воспоминание, а оно таким и было. – Ты так легко мне открылся. Ты не мог мной насытиться, хотел меня так сильно, даже той первой ночью. А после я заснул, как младенец, и мне не пришлось вышвыривать тебя из постели, так что вышло на руку нам обоим.

\- Не представляю, кто бы смог отказаться от второго раунда с тобой, - сказал ему Стив, флиртуя настолько беззастенчиво, что Баки усомнился в искренности его слов. ~~~~

Баки захотелось его поцеловать. Ему казалось, что видеть перед собой лицо Стива без возможности наклониться вперёд и ощутить эту полную нижнюю губу между своими было издевательством и огромным упущением, потому что Стив словно специально надул губы, будто зная даже через камеру, что Баки смотрит ему в рот.

\- Ну, ты точно пока не отказывался, - сказал Баки, смеясь. - Сколько у нас уже было? - продолжил он, облизывая губы и прикусывая нижнюю губу справа, пытаясь подсчитать в уме, сколько именно раз он имел Стива. - Тринадцать? Четырнадцать? А секс по телефону считается? В конечном счёте ты всё равно уйдёшь, вместо того чтобы выбрать секс.

И подтвердишь опасения Баки.

\- Рано или поздно мне придётся это сделать, - ответил Стив честно. - Ты ведь знаешь об этом, так? Я много думал о нашем разговоре в кафе.

\- Ага, - ответил Баки, и тяжело было это признавать, но он подумал, что Стив заслуживает того, чтобы Баки не шутил на эту тему. - Я знаю.

\- Увидимся в субботу, - пообещал Стив, и что-то было в его лице, что заставило Баки промедлить с окончанием звонка.

Пульс Баки бешено стучал, потому что он знал: Стив молчит именно о том, что эти выходные станут для них последними. Их последний раз вместе. Так всё и будет, потому что Стив - тот самый человек, который в семь лет смотрел на Баки, как будто тот был _потрясающим_. Они сглупили, соглашаясь на отношения без эмоциональной вовлечённости.

Баки не был настолько эгоистичным, чтобы мешать Стиву уйти, когда тот лишь пытался оградить себя от разбитого сердца. Баки понимал желание уберечь себя от боли, ему просто не хотелось, чтобы Стив использовал это по отношению к нему.

\- Может, мне тоже хочется уберечь себя от боли, - сказал он тихо, глядя в чёрный экран. На сердце становилось тяжело от этого: он точно знал, что когда придёт время, он не сможет произнести эти слова вслух.

Баки Барнс мог получить пулю в грудь, защищая кого-нибудь, положившись на бронежилет, но в сердечных делах он был проклятым трусом.

***

После обеда в субботу Баки на свой лад закупал съестное: взял готовые блюда из любимой забегаловки и набрал достаточно продуктов для того, чтобы в случае чего они смогли несколько раз наесться бутербродами. Он как раз собирался войти через двери своего жилого комплекса, когда рядом с ним притормозил мотоцикл.

В жизни Баки было достаточно неизбежного риска, чтобы он интересовался ещё и мотоциклами - которые по статистике в двадцать семь раз опаснее автомобилей. А еще - Баки недавно подстрелили.

Так что он не обратил особого внимания на водителя, снимающего шлем.

\- А я-то думал ты из тех, кто не пропустит горячего парня в кожанке и на мотоцикле.

Баки остановился. Вгляделся.

\- Что ж, - сказал он, медленно оглядывая Стива с ног до головы.

Тот и правда отлично выглядел в этой своей куртке. Сильные мужчины на опасных машинах были не совсем во вкусе Баки, хотя вообще-то большинство людей были в его вкусе, но теперь он выяснил о себе кое-что новое. Потому что _Стив_? Верхом на байке? Ошеломляюще.

\- Не пропускаю, если этим парнем оказываешься ты.

У Стива появились морщинки вокруг глаз от веселья.

\- У тебя есть парковочное место?

У Баки было несколько предложений.

\- Ага, - сказал он, кидая Стиву свою связку ключей. - Сорок третье и сорок четвёртое – мои парковочные места. Но тебе придётся подняться из гаража обратно ко мне, запасной ключ у меня в коридоре на столе в прихожей, - сказал он, улыбаясь на слове «стол».

Стив ухмыльнулся в ответ, разделяя общее воспоминание.

\- Без проблем, - сказал он, надевая шлем снова, хотя ехать ему было всего пару ярдов до рампы, ведущей на подземную парковку. Баки нравились мужчины, уделявшие первостепенное внимание безопасности, а не удобству. - Сейчас вернусь.

Может, Баки и пропустил появление Стива, но совершенно точно проследил за тем, как тот исчез в гараже.

***

\- Тебе очень идёт костюм, - сказал Стив, проведя рукой вниз по спине Баки и быстро сжав его задницу. - У нас ведь нет времени на то, чтобы я показал тебе, насколько мне нравится этот твой вид?

\- Не-а, - ответил Баки, наклоняясь вперёд и снова целуя Стива. - Сможешь показать мне позже, - пообещал он, смотрясь в зеркало и поправляя галстук. - Но я чувствую необходимость отметить, что выгляжу хорошо в любой одежде.

\- И без неё, - согласился Стив, и эта фраза могла бы прозвучать слащаво, если бы он не произнёс эти слова настолько честно. - Ты красивый мужчина, Баки Барнс.

Баки ухмыльнулся и наклонился вперёд, быстро поцеловав его в уголок губ. Ему хотелось протянуть руки, схватить Стива за лацканы пиджака и поцеловать его, но у них не было времени на продолжение. Стив уже и так разок воспользовался утюгом, чтобы разгладить складки.

\- А тебе кто-нибудь когда-нибудь говорил, что ты красив настолько, что мог бы сниматься в кино? - спросил Баки, хватая ключи.

\- Нет, - ответил Стив, изображая удивление и кокетливое восхищение. - Я? В кино? О, сэр, вы мне льстите. Я бы что угодно для этого сделал.

\- Ты саркастичный засранец, - провозгласил Баки, закрывая за Стивом дверь.

\- Саркастичный? Я думал, у нас ролевая игра.

Стив посмотрел на него вызывающе, как будто на самом деле на все сто процентов говорил с сарказмом, но, произнося эти слова, он как будто бросал вызов Баки и ждал, примет тот его или нет.

Баки удивлённо вдохнул, возбуждённый этой идеей. В голове тут же промелькнула вся концепция этой сцены: Стив, притворяющийся наивной, молодой старлеткой, мечтающей получить главную роль в кино, стоя перед ним на коленях. Срань господня.

\- Только не сейчас, - сказал он, не зная, к кому именно обращается, к Стиву или к собственному члену.

Но, судя по самодовольной улыбке Стива, тот совершенно точно знал, что именно имел в виду Баки.

***

Возможно, приглашать Стива с собой на благотворительный вечер было несколько необдуманно. Когда Стив был с Баки, он был просто Стивом: парнем, который при первой встрече случайно убедил Баки, что он из подкрепления, но еще и парнем, который добровольно поддался на прямолинейное соблазнение Баки, упрямо не желая его прекращать. Он был мужчиной, который предложил пойти поесть мороженого, после того как Баки провёл час, боготворя его член, и его голос звучал так, как будто он болен пневмонией, и при этом отвёл его в любимое кафе своей семьи, вместо того чтобы выбрать любое другое место в Бруклине. Стив был человеком, который надулся, когда Баки объяснил ему, почему именно его любимая команда по бейсболу не выиграет в этом году, и который приехал на мотоцикле, рассчитывая, что Баки его заценит.  

Для всех остальных Стив был Стивом Роджерсом, полу-известным актёром.

\- У тебя что, какой-то особенный член? - спросил Ти-Кей, осматривая Баки с ног до головы, и разговаривая так, будто Стив не стоял с ними рядом. - У тебя новая подружка или мужик на каждых выходных, а теперь ты умудрился подцепить актёра. Ты трахался со всеми привлекательными людьми, которых спас?

\- Однажды я спас президента, - напомнил ему Баки, но не добавил ничего более, чтобы подтвердить или опровергнуть его догадки. - И всё совсем не так, - продолжил он, беря Стива под руку.

Сухие факты говорили, что между ним и Стивом происходило именно то, о чём говорил Ти-Кей, но Баки не собирался выслушивать, как кто-либо пытается сказать Стиву, что тот лишь ещё одна цифра в списке его побед. Ти-Кея никто не спрашивал, к тому же у него была настолько недостоверная информация, что выглядел он просто глупо.

\- Конечно, - согласился Ти-Кей нахальным тоном, хлопая Баки по плечу и подмигивая, прежде чем неторопливо удалиться.

Баки наблюдал за ним, напряжённый от ярости. И Стив схватил его за руку, вытаскивая на танцпол с удивительным умением и лёгкостью.

\- Что это было? - спросил он.

\- Ничего, - ответил Баки, зная, что лжёт. Он не мог сказать точно, почему был уверен, что лжёт, потому что уже и сам не понимал, что творится у него в голове. Это не было «ничего». - Слушай, давай просто повеселимся сегодня, ладно?

В ответ Стив пожал плечами. Казалось, он не замечал, что Сэм пялился на них весь вечер, как будто ждал, что у Баки случится нервный срыв в окружении коллег по работе и политиков, и за это Баки был ему благодарен.

Преимущество благотворительного вечера, на который можно попасть только по приглашению, в том, что на нём обычно нет большого количества прессы. В Ди-Си проводились по три схожих мероприятия одновременно, и все они удостаивались нескольких строк в колонке «Текущие события» в какой-нибудь газете.

До сих пор Баки даже не осознавал, что все могло бы обернуться иначе. Все его оповещения, настроенные на Стива, не подавали и намёка на то, что тот был в Ди-Си, но хватило бы одного-единственного узнавшего его человека, чтобы ситуация тут же поменялась.

\- Прости меня, - выдохнул Баки Стиву в плечо. - Я не подумал, насколько эгоистично с моей стороны просить тебя пойти со мной, когда мир понятия не имеет о том, что ты встречаешься с мужчинами.

\- Я совершу камин-аут как би, - ответил Стив, и это прозвучало, как обещание, хотя у Баки не было права ждать таких обещаний. - Я бы уже сделал это, если бы мы с тобой не просто _веселились_. В любом случае, я подумываю сделать это, чтобы быть открытым и честным со следующим человеком, с которым буду встречаться.

Баки ощутил себя так, как будто его ударили в живот. Нет. Баки множество раз получал удары в живот на протяжении всей своей жизни. В последний раз у него треснули рёбра и болели, раздражая несколько недель. Но сейчас было намного хуже.

\- Извини, - сказал Стив, неправильно поняв выражение лица Баки. По его голосу было очевидно, что на самом деле ему совсем не жаль. Он сказал это с горечью и разочарованием. - Я знаю, что мы не встречаемся.

 _Мы могли бы встречаться_ , подсказал мозг Баки, указывая на то, каким тупицей он был, удерживая этого мужчину на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Баки прислонился лбом к плечу Стива. Он не мог произнести этого вслух, парализованный страхом, что Стив хочет не этого. Он скажет, что Баки не тот человек, к которому он сможет привязаться, и Баки знал, что не сделал ничего, чтобы изменить это.

Но больше всего Баки боялся, что в конце концов надоест Стиву, и тот уйдёт от него, думая, что Баки безразличен его уход.

\- Ты в порядке? - спросил Стив, отстраняясь от Баки достаточно, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза.

Баки посмотрел в его добрые глаза, в эти ещё более усугубляющие ситуацию глаза, которые были способны на разную степень сарказма, остроумие и ярость, но никогда - на злой умысел. Стив бы никогда намеренно не причинил боль Баки, но он мог сделать это миллионом других разных способов, и эта перспектива была очень пугающей.

\- Баки? - спросил Стив, озабоченный тем, что ему не отвечают.

\- Я в порядке, - ответил Баки весело, встряхиваясь от своего мрачного настроения. - Я хочу кое-куда тебя отвести.

***

Они зашли в любимую забегаловку Баки в костюмах, но даже так не особо выделялись на общем фоне. Баки редко ел на месте, но в этот раз он сел за столик, махнув официанту за прилавком. Стив присоединился к нему, взяв в руки меню и начав его изучать.

\- Здесь подают кое-что, и я бы хотел, чтобы ты это попробовал, - сказал ему Баки.

Стив откусил один кусочек от лазаньи, которую заказал для него Баки, и приподнял брови, узнав блюдо.

\- Теперь ты знаешь все мои секреты, - сказал Баки, делая глоток вина и наблюдая за Стивом через стол. На столе горела свеча, чтобы создать нужное настроение, а в самой забегаловке пахло оливковым маслом, хлебом и чесноком, и всё это перебивал более сильный запах лавандовых духов владелицы закусочной. - Ну, по крайней мере, те, которые я использую на свиданиях.

\- Я думаю, что успех твоих свиданий мало зависит от трюков, которые ты используешь. В них нет ничего криминального. Ну и что, что ты приготовил лазанью не собственноручно?

\- Это просто моё видение свидания, - ответил Баки. - Никто не захочет есть то, что я сам приготовил, особенно на первом свидании. Но инсценировка - тебя по-настоящему взбесила.

\- Я бесился на самого себя.

На одно мгновение Стив опустил взгляд на тарелку, и на его скулы легли тени от свечи.

\- Я знал, что именно ты делаешь. Ты не давал мне никаких обещаний или заверений, но я всё равно повёлся. Я хотел тебя. Я хотел узнать, каково это - быть со скандально известным Баки Барнсом. Из семьи Барнсов. Из третьего поколения уважаемой семьи из Бруклина. С блудным сыном, который хорош во всём, за что ни возьмётся - люди до сих пор помнят о твоих спортивных достижениях, но есть те, кто помнит и другие вещи - и это чувствуется по тому, насколько по-разному они произносят твоё имя. Твоя репутация порочна сама по себе, и я слышал всякие прозрачные намёки, связанные с твоим именем, с первого лета, когда приезжал в Бруклин ещё подростком. Я даже мог быть одним из тех, кто подходил к тебе на улице, интересуясь, не хочешь ли ты потрахаться.

\- Я оправдал ожидания? - спросил Баки с болезненным любопытством.

Он думал, что со временем его репутация в Бруклине исчезнет, что её заменит честь, принесённая округе тем, что сам президент пожал ему руку, или же всё забудется, когда появится кто-то новый, о ком можно поговорить. Кто-то вроде Стива, добившегося успеха на экране и вернувшегося домой, что, по мнению каждого в Бруклине, где вырос Баки, было единственно правильным способом прожить свою жизнь.

\- Баки, - сказал Стив раздражённо. На его скулах появился румянец, что само по себе не было ответом, но в то же время было. - Да.

Баки широко и грязно ухмыльнулся, зная, что даже если он сейчас не раскроет рта, Стив поймёт его обещание.

\- Я думаю, что и сейчас ты самый лучший в том, что делаешь, - продолжил Стив, наклоняясь ближе к Баки. - Ты хорош, потому что знаешь, как правильно двигаться, ты накопил общие знания о том, как делать это хорошо, но теперь ты знаешь, что именно нравится мне, и оттачиваешь это умение до остроты со спортивным интересом. В этом твой секрет, не так ли? Тебе всегда надо быть лучше во всём. Тебе недостаточно сделать мне приятно, когда ты можешь заставить меня кричать.

\- Вообще-то, я ещё ни разу не заставил тебя кричать, - сказал Баки чисто из чувства противоречия.

\- Да? - спросил Стив мягко. - Наверное, это был кто-то другой.

\- Ты же понимаешь, что соблазняешь меня, так?

\- Баки. Мне не нужно тебя соблазнять. Единственная причина, по которой я еще здесь, это наш общий шанс заняться феноменальным сексом.

\- Это не единственная причина, - ответил Баки, опуская взгляд на тарелку. - Мне нравится быть рядом с тобой.

Судя по тому, как снова заалели щёки Стива, и если виной тому были не вино и не воспоминания о прикосновениях Баки, когда он соблазнил его в первый вечер, - он понятия не имел, что делать с этим комплиментом. Казалось, он не знал, как реагировать, когда Баки говорил ему что-то приятное, и виноват в этом был сам Баки. Он постоянно делал Стиву комплименты, но есть большая разница между поощрением физического влечения и таким простым утверждением, как «мне хорошо рядом с тобой». Улыбка Стива была полной сожаления и самоуничижения, когда он пробормотал в ответ:

\- Мне тоже нравится быть рядом с тобой.

Так, будто не знал, какой реакции на это ожидать от Баки.

Баки на за что не хотел бы увидеть такое еще раз. Ему хотелось иметь возможность говорить Стиву что угодно и честно, так чтобы Стив не сомневался ни в его словах, ни в собственном ответе.

Баки облажался. Он облажался с самого начала.

Он просто… Какая-то часть его знала, что для Стива конец их отношений уже наступил. Стив достиг той черты, перешагнув которую уже не смог бы так просто уйти от Баки. Баки чувствовал приближающийся конец, словно зуд под кожей: в том, как рука Стива чуть дольше задержалась на его руке, будто это было последним их прикосновением; в том, как Баки поймал его взгляд через столик: будто Стив пытался запомнить, как Баки выглядел в этот самый момент.

Стив уйдёт, а Баки оказался грёбаным трусом в любви, которому проще думать о том, что отпустить будет более правильным решением, чем обнажить перед Стивом всю неопределённость своих мыслей и чувств.

Стив, наконец, заговорил об этом, когда они готовились ко сну в спальне Баки.

\- Я верю в честность и прямолинейность,- сказал Стив, расстёгивая рубашку. - Я начинаю влюбляться в тебя, и очень скоро это станет проблемой, если мы продолжим в том же духе. Ты именно такой человек, которого я ищу для серьёзных отношений, кроме того факта, что долгосрочные отношения тебя не интересуют. Я не думаю, что с моей стороны будет честно оставаться с тобой, и уж точно не будет честно возложить на твои плечи неизбежную вину за то, что ты не в состоянии дать мне то, что мне нужно. Думаю, нам обоим стоит признать, что эти отношения подходят к концу.

\- Это… - начал Баки, но слова застряли комом в горле, потому что он не знал. Не знал, каково это - хотеть связать себя с кем-нибудь, а ещё он не знал, сможет ли вообще когда-нибудь сделать это. Всё происходило слишком быстро, и ему нужно было больше времени. - Да, - продолжил он тихо. - Я понимаю.

Нет. Он не это должен был сказать. Блядь.

\- Бак… - Стив хмурился, разглядывая его. - Мы знали, что всё идёт именно к этому, уже несколько недель. Какое-то время было приятно просто предаваться наслаждению. Было намного приятнее просто заниматься с тобой сексом, чем задумываться о происходящем, но я так больше не могу. Ты как плохая привычка, от которой, я не уверен, хочу ли отказываться.

\- Мне это льстит, - сказал Баки с сарказмом.

\- Я не собирался тебе льстить.

\- Мне бы хотелось, чтобы это продлилось дольше, - признался Баки. - Могу я поцеловать тебя, или ты хотел бы просто лечь спать?

Стив схватил его за рубашку, притягивая ближе. Голос в сознании Баки кричал, что он ведёт себя, как трус, - и этот осуждающий тон отчаянно напоминал Баки сестру. Она первая всё поймёт, когда в следующий раз он придумает отговорку, чтобы не приезжать в Нью-Йорк. Он подумал, что если сейчас сбежит, то не останется никого, кто бы боролся за их отношения.

Он был прав.

Стив поцеловал его, и Баки стянул рубашку с его плеч, целуя линию челюсти.

\- Стив, - сказал Баки, отстраняясь. - Может… Не прямо сейчас? Ты сказал «скоро», но ведь это не обязательно должно быть прямо сейчас?

\- Скоро, значит, скоро, - ответил Стив, снова целуя Баки. - Но не сегодня.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты остался со мной.

\- Я слишком устал, чтобы ехать обратно, - ответил Стив. - Мне придётся остаться.

\- Ага, - согласился Баки, целуя его снова и надеясь достаточно отвлечь этим, чтобы тот не понял, что Баки имел в виду вовсе не это.

Ему просто надо устроить Стиву лучший секс в жизни. В этом Баки был неповторим.

Вот только именно Стив толкнул Баки спиной на кровать и довёл его до исступления своим ртом, пока Баки не начал дрожать, и простыни липли к его покрытой потом коже. Стив выебал его, медленно и сладко, так, что это вряд ли можно было назвать еблей.

Это Стив готовился отпустить, и, как только они оба кончили, насытившиеся и задыхающиеся, это Баки обнял Стива за талию, уткнувшись носом в его волосы, и уснул, вдыхая его запах.

***

Стив невесомо поцеловал его, и Баки распахнул глаза: Стив смотрел на него сверху вниз. Баки почувствовал, как бешено стучит сердце, отдаваясь в горле, и тут же понял, что это их последние мгновения вместе. Когда он увидит Стива в следующий раз, они лишь неловко помашут друг другу через дорогу.

\- Если я не уйду сейчас, то пропущу своё интервью, - сказал Стив. - Увидимся.

\- Не надо тебе уходить прямо сейчас, - проворчал Баки, хватая Стива за перед рубашки и притягивая его для ещё одного поцелуя. - Перенеси самолёт на более позднее время, а байк можешь оставить здесь, вернёшься за ним в другой раз. Просто. Останься.

\- Мой рабочий график говорит мне об обратном, - весело ответил Стив. - К тому же, чем ещё мы могли бы заняться, чего не делали этой ночью?

\- Поспать, - проворчал Баки, состроив Стиву рожицу. Он продолжал крепко удерживать Стива за рубашку, когда тот попытался встать и отстраниться, и упрямо не отпускал, когда Стив попытался разжать его пальцы.

\- Я хорошо себя чувствую, - ответил Стив, но всё же присел на кровать, огораживая Баки своими руками и нависнув над ним. - Ты не хочешь, чтобы я уходил? - спросил он, задумчиво улыбаясь.

\- С чего бы мне хотеть, чтобы ты ушёл? - спросил Баки, садясь и целуя его. - Кто в здравом уме может этого захотеть?

Стив рассмеялся, потому что подумал, что Баки шутит. Он провёл пальцами по груди Баки, в том месте, куда целился бы сам Баки, если бы хотел попасть прямо в сердце. Может быть, Стив понимал намного больше, чем показывал, потому что он улыбнулся и встал.

\- Я позвоню тебе, когда доберусь домой, - пообещал он, хватаясь за ручку своего чемодана и направляясь к двери спальни Баки.

Баки сидел и смотрел, как он уходит.

\- Я буду ждать здесь, - сказал он громко, слушая, как Стив идёт по коридору. - Буквально на этом самом месте, потому что ночью ты меня хорошенько заездил. Так что, когда ты доберёшься домой, я всё ещё буду спать! – закончил он и улыбнулся, услышав, как Стив довольно фыркнул, открывая входную дверь.

Баки был ёбаным идиотом.

Он выскочил из кровати до того, как осознал, что именно делает, следуя за Стивом через входную дверь.

\- Баки? Что такое? - удивлённо начал Стив, когда Баки заскочил в лифт в последний момент.

Двери стали открываться снова, но Баки был уже внутри, вжимая Стива в стену. Стив легко поддался, сжимая пальцы на поручне, когда Баки поцеловал его. Не было ничего нежного в том, как он вжимал Стива в стену лифта, целуя его так, как будто это был их последний поцелуй.

\- Не уходи, - прошептал он Стиву в губы.

Стив держал Баки за голую спину, а Баки накрыл ладонью его руку на поручне. Прикосновение вышло гораздо нежнее поцелуя. Когда он отстранился, губы Стива покраснели, а кожу на подбородке натерло щетиной. Стив пялился на него так, словно Баки впервые в жизни удивил его до потери дара речи.

\- Езжай на своё интервью, - сказал он, кивая. - Но не уходи.

…от меня.

Он произнёс это очень тихо, но знал, что Стив всё равно его услышал, потому что тот кивнул и опустил подбородок ему на плечо, обнимая на короткое мгновение, пока двери лифта не открылись в холле.

\- Хорошо, Баки, - ответил Стив, а потом отпустил его. - Это я могу. Я тебе позвоню.

\- Уж потрудись, - сказал Баки, и это прозвучало дерзко, пока Стив шёл по парковке.

На улице всё ещё было темно, но по соображениям безопасности парковка освещалась, и это Баки оплачивал тоже, вместе со счетами за квартиру. Он видел, как Стив идёт к своему мотоциклу, его прямую, гордую осанку и уверенный шаг. Баки наблюдал, как Стив садится на мотоцикл и надевает шлем, поворачивается в сторону Баки, чтобы помахать ему рукой, а потом заводит мотор и уезжает.

Баки убрал палец с кнопки, удерживающей двери открытыми, и вернулся на свой этаж в тишине. Дерзким он себя чувствовал в последнюю очередь.


	8. В которой Баки удаётся налажать не на все сто процентов

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> С наступающими праздниками, ребята!

\- Тебе стоило бы сказать что-нибудь, - произнес Стив в трубку. На фоне Баки слышал шум города и приглушённый гул машин. Голос Стива прозвучал рассерженно, и от этого Баки сел настолько резко, что у него закружилась голова. Он отставил коробку с мороженым и схватился за подлокотник дивана.

\- О чём? – потребовал ответа Баки, потому что на злость всегда реагировал только так же – раздражённо и резко. Особенно, если разговор не касался работы. У Баки было достаточно терпения оставаться вежливым, когда речь не шла о его собственной жизни, он мог успокоить кого угодно, или же использовать слова, чтобы ситуация разрешилась наилучшим образом для него и его команды. Он мог сделать это с лёгкостью, когда дело не было личным.

В личных делах Баки мог бы продемонстрировать социальные навыки дикобраза.

\- О том, что ты хочешь отношений со мной. Я прокручивал твои слова снова и снова у себя в голове с тех пор как уехал этим утром, и первый час эта ситуация казалась мне даже милой, но потом я понял, что ты совершенно не в состоянии признать это.

Баки молчал. Он вдохнул на словах Стива о том, что Баки хочет отношений, и так и не выпустил воздух из легких.

\- По крайней мере, ты этого не отрицаешь, - заключил Стив после того, как Баки продолжал молчать достаточно долго, чтобы это можно было принять за ответ.

Баки шумно выдохнул: как будто он был сдувшимся шариком, который Стив только что выпустил из рук.

\- Нет, - ответил он уныло, освобождаясь от оцепенения. Он почесал затылок и снова расслабился на диване . - Я этого не отрицаю.

Стив рассмеялся:

\- Я думал… - он замолчал. – Я думал, что воображаю лишнее. Что ты просто лез обниматься, потому что расслабился и чувствовал, что мы хотим одного и того же.

\- Стив, - сказал Баки серьёзно. – Я не совсем по обнимашкам. Я трахаюсь с людьми. Я не… - он закрыл глаза. Конечно. Конечно же, Бекка была права. Она знала его лучше, чем он сам. – Я не провожу с ними выходные.

\- Нет?

\- Я не привожу своих постоянных потрахушников на рабочие вечеринки. Это заставило бы их подумать, что границы размываются, а это не так.

\- Баки?

\- Я не… - в горле встал комок, мешающий произносить слова. – Я не болтаю часами по телефону, вместо того чтобы выбраться из дома и подцепить кого-нибудь для намного более интересного занятия, чем быстро подрочить себе перед сном, слушая чей-то голос. Но это же твой голос, и нет ничего лучше, чем слышать, как ты выдыхаешь моё имя, потому что именно это я чувствую к тебе, Стив.

\- Как будто нет ничего лучше этого? – Стив произнёс это со смесью раздражения и нежности, как будто сомневался, комплимент это или оскорбление. Баки был уверен, что, если бы мог видеть Стива, тот хмурил бы брови, но при этом едва сдерживал улыбку.

\- Нет ничего лучше, - подтвердил Баки, - чем когда это ты. Как думаешь, мы можем… Ты не против?

\- Скажи это, - потребовал Стив.

\- Я хочу попробовать особенные отношения с тобой, придурок, - сказал Баки на одном дыхании. – Я знаю, что не являюсь тем, кто тебе нужен. Или кого ты заслуживаешь. Я никогда не буду… Блядь, я никогда не буду достаточно хорош для тебя.

\- Прости меня, - ответил Стив, и его слова прозвучали удивлённо. - Не стоило мне говорить тебе подобные вещи.

\- Я этого заслужил.

\- В теории, я бы хотел стать твоим.

\- В теории? – повторил Баки.

\- Может, приедешь ко мне на следующие выходные? Я думаю, нам стоит поговорить с глазу на глаз, чтобы между нами не осталось никаких недопониманий.

Баки подумал о том, что «поговорить с глазу на глаз», скорее всего, было приглашением провести два дня за еблей.

\- Все что захочешь, - ответил Баки. И выдохнул, только закончив звонок.

Ого.

Ладно.

Ого.

Ладно.

Ого.

Ладно, он сделал это. Он рассказал Стиву о своих чувствах. Он поднял свой напуганный и потрепанный остов из руин, которые сам же и устроил, и сделал это.

… он сделал это.

Он сказал кому-то о том, что хочет быть с ним, и чувствовал себя счастливым, потому что это был не кто-то, а Стив.

Ладно.

Ого.

Баки не мог перестать улыбаться.

***

В среду, во время собрания, на котором планировалась операция с объединённой оперативной группой ФБР, телефон Баки сбрендил от входящих оповещений. На время собраний Баки ставил телефон на беззвучный режим, и теперь со сжавшимся от страха сердцем наблюдал, как экран освещается снова и снова. Свет привлёк внимание Сэма, который подтянул телефон Баки поближе к себе. Его брови поползли вверх, как только он прочитал то, что было написано на экране.

\- Стив совершил камин-аут?

\- Похоже на то, - ответил Баки.

\- Агент Барнс? Уилсон? Вам есть что добавить?

\- Его бойфренд только что совершил камин-аут, - сообщил Сэм всему собранию, и выглядел при этом очень довольным от всеобщего замешательства и количества безразлично закатанных глаз, - У Эллен.

\- Погоди. А кто его бойфренд?

\- У Баки есть бойфренд?

\- Кто такая Эллен?

\- Мне надо позвонить, - сказал Баки резко, вставая с зажатым в руке телефоном.

[ _Интервью на шоу у Эллен, в среду, после признания Баки_ ]

\- У меня нет бойфренда, - сказал Стив с такой честностью, которую Баки смог прочитать на его лице даже на маленьком экране телефона. - У меня есть человек, с которым мне хотелось бы попытаться создать общее будущее, но не думаю, что это возможно, пока я не смогу с уверенностью выйти с ним за дверь, держа его за руку. Может, у нас ничего не получится. Может, он не захочет ходить со мной взявшись за руки, и для него я был просто… - Стив пожал плечами. – Ну, знаете. Развлечением. Но я считаю, что перед тем, как попытаться создать будущее с кем-либо, с мужчиной или женщиной, сначала я должен быть честен о том, кто я такой.

\- Так этот особенный человек всё-таки существует? – спросила Эллен Стива, ободряюще улыбаясь.

\- Он совершенно особенный. Возможно, для меня он станет тем самым особенным человеком. Надеюсь, что уже стал. Он не просил меня совершать камин-аут, но я не хочу, чтобы это стало поводом для раздора между нами. Он намного смелее меня, и все, кто знаком с ним еще с подросткового возраста, знают, каким принципам он следует по жизни.

 

[ _Конец интервью_ ]

 

\- Ты в порядке? – спросил Баки, как только Стив ответил на звонок. – Вот дерьмо, Стив. На национальном телевидении?

\- Ага, я… Думал об этом уже какое-то время.

\- И это не имеет никакого отношения к нам? – спросил Баки удивлённо. Стив был таким идиотом, если думал, что Баки в это поверит. – Это здорово, что я вдохновил тебя на такой поступок. Ты прав, тяжело было бы начинать отношения, если бы первый наш разговор был о том, как нам их скрыть. Но мне никогда не приходилось сталкиваться лицом к лицу со всей Америкой, так что после этого поступка ты не можешь думать, что я храбрее тебя.

\- Я думаю, что ты храбрее меня во всём.

Баки фыркнул:

\- Если бы только это было правдой. Стив, я…

Стив вопросительно хмыкнул, когда Баки замолчал, не закончив предложения.

\- Надеюсь увидеть тебя в пятницу вечером, - сказал он, наконец. – Если захочешь поговорить, ты знаешь, где меня найти.

\- Если я захочу поговорить? – повторил Стив. – Бак, сейчас на меня обрушится реакция и общественное мнение миллионов людей. Думаю, мне необходимо будет с тобой поговорить.

\- Я постараюсь тебя поддержать. Сейчас у нас совещание в самом разгаре, и я понятия не имею, где окажусь через пару часов, и смогу ли вообще разговаривать по телефону… Но. Я правда очень тобой горжусь. Если хочешь, можешь назвать меня своим бойфрендом на национальном телевидении.

\- В теории.

\- И опять это слово, - поддел его Баки. – Но я думаю, что ты хочешь рассказать о нас официально. Я всё понимаю, мной хочется похвастаться.

\- Ага. Хочется.

\- Хорошо, - ответил Баки с улыбкой. – Хорошо.

***

Добрую половину жизни Баки можно было бы озаглавить как « _Откровения в самолёте, угодив на соседнее место с Сэмом Уилсоном_ ».

\- Всё стало слишком серьёзно, - ответил Баки на вопрос Сэма с каменным выражением лица. – Он рассказал на всю Америку, что он «би», ради того чтобы мы смогли быть вместе. Я сказал ему, что никогда больше не хочу его видеть.

\- Чего? – ответил Сэм. – Ты что, с ума сошёл? А что насчёт тех разговоров, что у тебя сердце бешено билось от предвкушения и уходило в пятки от страха?

\- Я никогда не говорил про уход в пятки, - ответил Баки, закрыв глаза и ухмыляясь. Он прикрыл глаза маской, планируя хорошенько выспаться во время полёта, но немного повеселиться с Сэмом оказалось намного важнее. – Можешь ли ты представить себе что-то более кричащее об обязательствах, чем сказать подобное по национальному телевидению? Не спорю, встречаться с актёром было круто какое-то время, ты его задницу видел? Но настало время его отшить.

Сэм изумлённо пялился на него:

\- Я… Ты же… Не серьёзно? – сказал Сэм с сомнением.

\- Я сказал, что хочу стать для него исключительным, и вместо ответа мой телефон разрывается от оповещений о том, что он совершил камин-аут, - улыбнулся Баки. Может, он и не говорил о бешено колотящемся сердце, но это не значило, что Сэм не способен прочесть между строк. - Я бы сказал, что мы оба настроены очень серьёзно.

\- Он хочет строить будущее _с тобой_? – сказал Сэм, неверяще и удивлённо. - Он считает _тебя_ особенным?

 Оскорбительно.

\- Молодец, что посмотрел интервью, - ответил Баки. – И я действительно особенный, ёбаное тебе спасибо. Лучший снайпер на всём Восточном побережье. А ещё мой бойфренд – Капитан Америка. Видел ещё агентов ФБР, крутящих роман с Капитаном?

\- Вообще-то…

\- Просто заткнись, ладно? Дай насладиться моментом.

***

 **Новое сообщение от Бекс** :

Стив только что совершил каминаут по ТВ

 **Новое сообщение от Бекс** :

интернет рехнулся а я чувствую себя так будто храню самую большую тайну в истории тайн

 **Новое сообщение от Бекс** :

ты же не удрал нет?

 **Новое сообщение от Бекс** :

Баки?

 **Новое сообщение от Бекс** :

БАКИ ты МУДИЛА

 **Новое сообщение от Бекс** :

БАКИ ОН КАМИНАУТНУЛСЯ РАДИ ТЕБЯ ГДЕ ТЕБЯ БЛЯДЬ НОСИТ?

 **Баки** :

Отвали сестра я на задании и могу либо переписываться с тобой и мамой либо разговаривать с ним по телефону а он сейчас главнее всего так что отвали

***

Закончив с работой, Баки не заморачивался возвращением в Ди-Си. Он полетел в Нью-Йорк и добрался до квартиры Стива в середине дня. У него всё ещё был при себе ключ от входной двери, и до Баки дошло, что Стив уже связывал себя с ним обязательствами в мелочах, которые сам Баки не воспринимал как слишком тесное сближение. Стив с самого начала вёл себя с ним иначе. Обычно Баки не совершал ошибок на поле боя, но вот в его жизни появился Стив Роджерс.

Стив вернулся домой и обнаружил там Баки, который стирал свои вещи в его машинке и сидел в гостиной в домашних штанах Стива и его старой футболке. Старый дом Стива был модернизирован установленным кондиционером, и Баки наслаждался прохладой после пяти дней, проведённых в Майями.

\- О, - сказал Стив, заметив Баки у себя на диване и расплываясь в широкой улыбке, от которой у Баки сжалось сердце. - Привет.

\- Привет, - сказал Баки, улыбаясь в ответ. – Я знаю, что ты ждал меня на выходных, но работа затянулась. Ничего, что сейчас понедельник?

\- Я просто хотел увидеть тебя в любое удобное для тебя время, - ответил Стив, опускаясь на диван рядом с ним. Он нервничал, а Баки не привык видеть подобное выражение лица у Стива, но, скорее всего, сам выглядел так же. - Понедельник годится.

\- У нас обоих были изматывающие выходные. Хочешь поговорить сейчас, или подождём?

\- К чему медлить?

\- Хорошо, - сказал Баки, делая глубокий вдох. По непонятной причине говорить об этом, когда Стив оказался рядом, было и легче и тяжелее одновременно. – Тебя что-то беспокоит?

\- Я беспокоюсь, что ты не хочешь этого на самом деле, - сказал Стив мягко. Он рассматривал собственное колено, не встречаясь с Баки глазами, и, блядь. Блядь. Баки заранее знал, что этот разговор будет не из лёгких, но понятия не имел, насколько ему будет больно, пока Стив не раскрыл рот. - Я беспокоюсь, - продолжил тот, встречая взгляд Баки со всей смелостью и упрямством героя, которого он играл, - что ты подумаешь, будто я одурачил тебя, вызвав такие чувства. Что у тебя не было времени всё обдумать и понять, на что именно ты подписываешься, когда соглашаешься на отношения с обязательствами.

\- Да пошёл ты, - выдохнул Баки. – Мы родители женаты больше тридцати лет, ты думаешь, я не знаю, что значит осознанно остаться с кем-то до конца жизни?

Стив сжал его руку:

\- Я думаю, ты строил всю жизнь таким образом, чтобы идти наперекор их ожиданиям, и как только ты поймёшь, что быть со мной означает пойти навстречу тому, от чего ты бежал, ты возненавидишь меня за то, что заманил тебя в ловушку.

На этот раз Стив не сказал «меня беспокоит», но Баки услышал и без слов, увидел тяжесть беспокойства на его лице. Это заставило его проглотить резкие слова, крутившиеся на кончике языка. Он пялился на Стива, рефлекторно стиснув зубы, и думал, на самом деле думал, что его честность и всё то, чем он делился со Стивом, были не просто сиюминутным откровением. Именно из-за этого Баки не был подходящим партнёром для кого-то, кто хотел стабильности, хотел всего того, что Баки презирал. Он вдруг осознал, что причина, по которой они вообще об этом разговаривают, была в Стиве, который в тот самый первый вечер сидел напротив Баки, согревшийся от вина и от возможности, что они подходят друг другу. В Стиве, который так и не ушёл.

\- Баки? – позвал Стив, поскольку Баки слишком долго пытался сформулировать ответ.

\- Я думаю, - начал он. – Нет, я… У меня был разговор с Сэмом пару недель назад, когда я сказал ему… Я всё ему рассказал. Он спросил меня, почему я не сбегаю, потому что думал так же, как и ты. Он уже достаточно хорошо знает мои привычки, чтобы понять, когда я развернусь и смоюсь, и тогда я понял, что если уйду сейчас, то не останется никого, кто бы попытался увидеть, что из этого выйдет, и сама эта идея напугала меня сильнее, чем идея остаться с тобой. Я беспокоюсь, - сказал Баки с хорошей долей иронии, - что ты думаешь, будто мне все это ударило в голову, вместо того чтобы поверить в меня хоть немного и понять, что, возможно, как ни странно, мы здесь, потому что я всё время выбирал именно тебя.

На лице Стива отразилось сомнение:

\- Всё было бы намного проще, если бы ты просто выбрал меня с самого начала.

\- По крайней мере, с той ночи в Лос-Анджелесе. Стив, перестань. Ты считаешь меня настолько слепым и беспечным, что я мог бы не замечать _всего?_ Смс, звонки, и все наши встречи, инициатором которых был именно я, пока ты не свыкся с ними.

\- Я не знаю, - ответил Стив, зачёсывая волосы назад. – Я не знаю. Ты сказал мне, что ничего у нас не выйдет, и я изо всех сил старался привыкнуть к этому, а теперь ты говоришь мне, что я именно тот, с кем ты хочешь быть, и я чувствую себя так, будто провёл очень много времени, убеждая себя в том, что всё это мне просто померещилось.

\- Ты просишь дать тебе время? – спросил Баки. – Это я могу. Время, пространство. Всё что пожелаешь.

\- Нет, я не прошу тебя об этом, но не мог бы ты просто… Обнять меня? Неделя была тяжёлая, и с моей стороны нечестно позволить страху вытеснить рациональные мысли, но мне нужно немного подумать.

Баки подвинулся ближе, подбадривая Стива положить голову ему на плечо. Им обоим нужна была пауза, но выяснить всё до конца казалось нужнее.

\- Чего именно ты хочешь? – наконец, спросил Стив.

\- Я хочу говорить людям, что ты мой парень, но только не тогда, когда само это слово заставляет тебя морщиться.

\- Можешь ли ты сказать это и не поморщиться сам? Я - один человек, и теперь буду ожидать от тебя верности, раз уж ты мне её обещал.

\- Я верен тебе уже несколько месяцев. У меня не было никого другого, - заверил его Баки. – С той ночи в Лос-Анджелесе я не занимался сексом ни с кем, кроме тебя. Я не хотел никого другого. Каждый раз, когда я думал: «эй, почему бы не подцепить кого-нибудь на вечер?», - в итоге всё заканчивалось тем, что я просто звонил тебе.

Баки не ожидал, что Стив вздрогнет.

\- Но у тебя был кто-то? – заметил Баки. Это был справедливый вопрос. Они были просто потрахушниками от случая к случаю, так что, если Стив и встречался с кем-то ещё, у Баки не было никакой причины злиться или обижаться. Это было бы лицемерно, поскольку на деле Стив просто не мог знать, что с чувствами Баки что-то не так.

И всё равно Баки как будто ударили под дых.

\- Нет, у меня тоже никого не было, - ответил Стив, а потом покачал головой. – Да. Всё сложно и зависит от того, о чём именно ты меня спрашиваешь. Я не встречался с этим человеком уже несколько месяцев, но официально прекратил общение только на прошлой неделе, когда ты попросил меня быть с тобой.

\- Ладно. Ладно, это справедливо, - Баки сделал глубокий вдох. – Скажи мне что-нибудь обнадёживающее, потому что если кто-то из них был важен для тебя, возможно, это не я должен сидеть здесь с тобой. Возможно, это должен быть кто-то другой, и, может, будет лучше дать тебе время обдумать это.

\- Даже не думай, - ответил Стив упрямо. – Я просил тебя обо всём этом в самый первый наш вечер. И если уж на то пошло, теперь я узнал тебя лучше, и нравишься ты мне сильнее, чем тогда. Я понимаю тебя, и я был прав. Между нами всегда всё будет по-настоящему.

\- И ты будешь напоминать мне о том, что был прав, всю нашу оставшуюся жизнь, - попытался пошутить Баки, но вышло довольно плоско.

\- Да, - ответил Стив расстроенно. – Конечно, буду. Знаешь, почему я держал несколько запасных вариантов? Потому что в итоге я поддался мысли, что не смогу без тебя, и что в конце концов ты меня сломаешь. Я ожидал этого очень долго, так что прямо сейчас тебе придётся сказать что-то приободряющее _мне_.

\- Мы сломаем друг друга, - ответил Баки. – Не знаю, насколько ободряюще это звучит, но это правда. Даже если всё у нас получится, и мы всё ещё будем вместе пять лет спустя, каждая наша ссора и каждая кочка на дороге, которая нас сюда привела, будет ощущаться болезненно для нас обоих, потому что ты способен сломать меня точно так же, как способен это сделать я. А если ничего не получится? Я не смогу просто отряхнуться и пойти дальше. Я буду разбит. Мы поломаем друг друга.

\- Баки…

\- Я хочу этого, - настоял Баки. – Я хочу быть уязвим для тебя. Ты стоишь потенциально разбитого сердца, потому что если всё получится, это может быть нереально. Всё уже нереально, даже несмотря на всю ту боль, которую мы причинили друг другу. Ты можешь уйти, Стиви, но если ты это сделаешь, то уйдёшь из отношений. Я знаю, что налажал во всём до этого самого момента, но ответственность за это решение ляжет на тебя.

\- Я не хочу никуда уходить, Баки! Ты дашь мне сказать?

Баки скрестил руки на груди, приняв дерзкий вид, но ощущая ту самую уязвимость, о которой упомянул. Если Стив заговорит, всё, что он скажет, станет реальностью. Он махнул рукой, приглашая Стива продолжать. Баки чувствовал, что может оказаться не готов к тому, что собирался сказать Стив, но к таким вещам не подготовишься.

\- Звучит неутешительно, но обнадёживающе. Мы сломаем друг друга, - Стив одарил его полуулыбкой и пожал плечами. - Я с тобой в одной лодке, а ты со мной. Это ничего не решает, но я рад был услышать эти слова. Я хочу влюбиться в тебя, зная, что эти чувства не станут причиной нашего расставания. Я не хочу ещё раз испытывать страх оттого, что, возможно, вижу тебя в последний раз. Ужасное ощущение.

\- Стив…

\- Это было ужасно, но мой ответ – да.

Впервые за долгие годы Баки ощутил, что плачет.

\- Господи боже, - сказал он в ответ на собственные слёзы. – Замечательно, но я… Боже мой. Я порчу всю важность момента.

\- Баки?

\- Я был в таком раздрае, и понятия не имею, что сейчас делать. Боже мой, почему они не прекращаются?

Стив прижал его к груди, не скрывая, что смеётся:

\- Это называется «эмоции», - сказал он ласково. - Думаю, эту можно назвать – облегчением.

***

Баки проснулся, устроившись головой у Стива на груди. Ухо онемело, веки были тяжёлыми, а глаза всё ещё мокрыми. Стив был прав, посчитав, что лучше не откладывать разговор, потому что теперь казалось, что самая трудная часть переговоров насчёт их отношений была завершена, и можно было не спеша обдумать всякие мелочи. Желудок Стива заурчал, когда он провёл рукой по волосам Баки, и Баки поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на него.

\- Еда? – спросил он, скатываясь с дивана и рухнув на пол, запутавшись в конечностях. Стив удивлённо смотрел на него. – Я могу что-нибудь приготовить… Или, ну… Вообще-то, лучше мне никогда ничего не готовить, но могу заказать что-нибудь.

\- Почему бы и нет, - ответил Стив.

Баки как раз поднимался на ноги, когда зазвонил его телефон.

\- Привет, мам. Я написал тебе, что задание окончено и я в порядке.

\- Ты слышал, что маленький Стиви Роджерс – бисексуал?

\- Не такой уж он и маленький, ма, - ответил Баки, раздражённо закатывая глаза. – Мы с ним вообще-то ровесники.

\- Я знаю, - ответила его мама точно таким же тоном. - Я помню, что как-то он приходил на твой день рождения, когда ты был помладше. Ты настоял на том, чтобы его пригласить. В тот год у тебя был очень необычный список гостей. Никого из тех, кого ты обычно приглашал на праздники.

Баки ничего этого не помнил, но всё отлично соответствовало рассказам Стива и фотографии, которую он нашёл.

\- Ага, что ж, они были придурками.

\- Им было по семь лет, - напомнила ему мама. – Но выросли они придурками. А ты всегда очень тонко разбирался в людях. Звучит так, будто тогда ему очень нужен был друг.

\- Возможно, - увильнул Баки, потому что после тридцати лет общения с мамой он совершенно точно знал, куда ведёт этот разговор.

\- Всё выглядит так, будто ему и сейчас друг не помешает, - продолжила его мама. – Твоя сестра дала мне номер его телефона. Совершить каминаут не может быть простым решением, и ты наверняка смог бы дать ему какой-то полезный совет. У тебя есть ручка?

Господи Иисусе. Теперь Баки даже взглянуть на Стива не мог, чтобы не начать смеяться. Грёбаная сестрёнка.

\- Нет, мам. Я не собираюсь звонить ему, чтобы стать его гей-гуру. Кажется, он и так неплохо справляется.

\- Он такой хороший бруклинский мальчик, - продолжила его мама. – Позвони ему. Вдруг у него не сложится с тем мальчиком, с которым он встречается, и он заинтересуется тобой.

Господи Иисусе.

\- Я искренне сомневаюсь, что он захочет встречаться со мной, если ничего у него не выйдет с тем человеком, о котором он говорил у Эллен, - ответил Баки раздражённо.

Стив спросил одними губами «Что?». На словах «гей-гуру» он даже головы не поднял, но та часть разговора, которая точно была о нём, сразу его заинтересовала. В ответ Баки включил громкую связь.

\- Я не это имела в виду, но теперь, когда ты упомянул, я думаю, он бы очень тебе подошёл. Ты не смотрел его сериал? Он в твоём вкусе, а ты привлекательный молодой человек. Ты пытаешься сказать мне, что не смог бы его заполучить? Ты можешь заполучить Стива Роджерса, если приложишь усилия.

Господи Иисусе, его мама пыталась хитростью заставить его подкатить к Стиву. Стив же со своей стороны выглядел очень довольным.

\- Я не думаю, что он переключится на меня, если ничего у него не выйдет с тем человеком, с которым он встречается, по двум причинам. Первое: кажется, что он серьёзно настроен по отношению к тому парню, и тебе не стоит надеяться, что я могу стать заменой в подобных отношениях. Лучше тебе оставить мечты о том, что я вернусь домой и осяду здесь с хорошим бруклинским парнем. Поверь мне, Стив Роджерс не настолько хороший мальчик, каким кажется. Он своенравный и упёртый придурок, и за прошлый год встречался с тем же количеством людей, что и я.

\- Но все они были женщинами, так что это не… - не договорила мама.

\- Ему нравятся и женщины, мам, - ответил Баки, и хотя его раздражал этот разговор, он произнёс это мягко. – Он такой же, как я. То, что он предпочитает компанию мужчин, не означает, что хоть одна из этих женщин была лишь напоказ. Ты не можешь исключить их из его прошлого, только потому что теперь он встречается с мужчиной. Напротив, это означает, что он встречался с большим количеством людей, чем те, с которыми он показывался публично.

Какое-то время она молчала, переваривая полученную информацию. Он знал, что главное мама поняла. То, что это нормально и так бывает, он вбил в головы родителей много лет назад.

\- А какова вторая причина?

\- Хм? – хмыкнул Баки, улыбаясь Стиву.

\- Ты сказал, что есть две причины, по которым Стив не будет встречаться с тобой, если с тем парнем не сложится. Какова вторая?

\- Ах, это! – ответил Баки, притворяясь, что забыл. – Так. Об этом. Он не захочет встречаться со мной, если всё пойдёт не так, потому что я тот парень. Я тот, с кем он встречается.

\- Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс! – ошеломлённо начала мама. - Не смей…

\- Мне надо идти, мам. Стив здесь со мной. Как насчёт того, чтобы мы пришли сегодня к вам на ужин?

\- Что?

\- Я куплю пирог в том магазинчике, который ты любишь, - пообещал он и отключился. – Я же обещал тебе еду, - только и смог сказать он небрежно Стиву, прежде чем начать истерически хохотать.

***

Ещё год назад сама идея привести Стива в дом родителей на ужин показалась бы Баки кошмаром. Месяц назад это стало бы обязательством, выполненным сжав зубы. Когда Баки вошёл в дом своего детства, ведя Стива за собой, он нервничал и чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Прошло больше десяти лет с тех пор, как он последний раз осознанно представлял кого-то родителям как постоянную величину в своей жизни.

Это официальное знакомство не имело для него никакого значения, и тем не менее, сам его факт говорило о многом. Он был в Бруклине. Вместе с невероятным мужчиной, с которым он надеялся начать отношения. И Баки был не против того, чтобы привести Стива к себе домой. Он подумал, что возможно, это поможет немного успокоить Стива, который волновался, что Баки, даже будучи искренним, всё равно не понимал, чего именно он от него хочет.

\- Так здорово, что теперь ты чаще станешь бывать дома, - сказала его мама, подавая Стиву большой кусок пирога. – Ты мог бы даже помочь отцу навести порядок в гараже. Под свесом крыши живут еноты.

\- Винифред…

\- Я заплачу, чтобы кто-нибудь приехал и навёл порядок, - сказал Баки, хватая тарелку с пирогом и  отламывая себе кусок, пока его мама суетилась над Стивом.

\- Некоторые вещи нельзя купить за деньги, Баки, - упрекнула его мама, цокая языком.

Баки не был уверен, что было тому причиной: его плохие манеры или то, что она действительно считала стояние на покосившейся старой лестнице и подвергание себя опасности заразиться бешенством мужской формой укрепления взаимоотношений. Что-то отец тоже не спешил разбираться с енотами.

Может быть, ей стоило бы просто встать снаружи и осуждающе на них посмотреть. Любой енот унёс бы ноги от такого взгляда уже через несколько минут.   

\- Я не собираюсь чаще бывать в Бруклине, - проинформировал её Баки с набитым ртом. Потом он посмотрел на Стива. Они разговаривали о своих чувствах столько, что уже с трудом могли находиться рядом, но логистику до сих пор даже не затронули.

Стив любил Бруклин, а Баки любил свою работу.

В Ди-Си.

\- Но, - настаивала мама, переводя взгляд с одного на другого, - у Стива здесь дом.

Баки уже открыл было рот сказать ей, что они ещё не успели обговорить подобные вещи, но он знал, что она не поймёт, почему они не сделали этого в первую очередь, так же, как она не понимала, почему Баки не переезжает обратно домой. Наверняка его мама думала, что он так долго не приводил никого познакомиться с ними, потому что был привередливым.

\- Мы оба много путешествуем по работе, - сказал Стив, пожимая плечами. – Я осел в Бруклине, но не вижу никакой проблемы в том, чтобы жить в Ди-Си между съёмками. С моей работой можно иметь несколько мест проживания, но мой дом там, где он мне нужен. Но вы же знаете, что Баки из-за своей работы должен оставаться в Ди-Си. Это всё несложно.

\- Но мы могли бы приезжать в Бруклин на праздники, - сказал Баки в виде уступки. Он понял, что это не такой уж и компромисс. Он хотел бы бывать в Бруклине, если рядом с ним будет Стив. Он представил себе, как они сидят обнявшись напротив камина в гостиной Стива, расслабленные и знающие, что скоро пойдут на праздник к родителям Баки. – Если у Стива будут выходные.

Мама выглядела удивлённой. Его отец только что покончил с пирогом и вытер рот.

\- Стив, - сказал он, - Можешь мне сказать, выжил ли Старк?

***

\- Спасибо, - сказал Баки, падая на кровать. Старое покрывало пахло порошком, а значит, мама всё ещё стирала его время от времени.

Стив вопросительно приподнял брови.

\- За то, что не усложняешь с моей мамой.

Стив пожал плечами, засунув руки в карманы, отчего выглядел так, как будто плечи у него растут от ушей. Баки уже почти сел, чтобы спросить, что случилось, когда Стив снова заговорил:

\- Ничего сложного в этой ситуации нет. Я люблю Бруклин, но ты так долго убегал от этого места, что уже вряд ли знаешь, как вернуться, даже ради любимых. Я бы никогда не выбрал Бруклин вместо тебя. Пустая победа – иметь это место, отказавшись ради него от тебя.

\- Ага, - согласился Баки, как будто эти слова не опустошили его.

\- Понятия не имел, что ты такой задрот по научной фантастике, - сказал Стив, опускаясь на колени перед книжной полкой Баки. Потрепанные, подержанные книги были рассованы по всем щелям, какие Баки только смог найти на маленькой полке, приделанной к письменному столу. Они стояли двойными рядами и переполняли её настолько, что полка начала прогибаться еще когда Баки жил здесь много лет назад, но книги на нижней полке удерживали всю конструкцию от падения. – Всё ещё увлекаешься?

\- Да, - ответил Баки, перекатываясь на бок и глядя на Стива. – Книгами, в основном не фантастикой. Телик я не смотрю, но у меня слабость к… Ты будешь смеяться.

\- Буду? – спросил Стив, садясь на край кровати Баки и вытягиваясь рядом с ним. Стив улегся таким образом, что все его шесть футов роста аккуратно уместились вокруг тела Баки.

\- Точно будешь, - заговорил Баки, поворачиваясь на бок, чтобы видеть лицо Стива. Быть лицом к лицу со Стивом было приятно. Приятно в том смысле, что он редко вот так останавливался просто посмотреть на него перед поцелуем или после. – Я обожаю кино про космос. Иногда по выходным я хожу в кинотеатр, покупаю попкорн и смотрю фильм о человеческой находчивости и космических путешествиях.

\- Это нисколько ни смешно, - ответил Стив, при этом хихикая над Баки, и морщинки, лучиками отходящие от глаз, заставили Баки улыбаться в ответ. – Приятно знать, что ты такой же, как и все мы, и что под всем этим тактическим снаряжением, смазкой для оружия и мужественностью таится нутро задрота.

\- Мужественность, да? – задумался Баки, переворачиваясь на спину и пялясь в потолок. Он думал о том, светятся ли ещё в темноте звёзды, которые он нарисовал на нём перед седьмым классом.

\- Конечно, - ответил Стив, соглашаясь с самим собой. - Тонюсенький слой на самом деле. В тебе есть не только бицепсы и красивое личико.

\- То есть, ты считаешь, что это я - сплошные бицепсы и красивое личико? – спросил Баки недоверчиво. - Дружок, давай-ка я тебе кое-что расскажу про тебя самого. Только это в тебе и привлекло меня поначалу.

\- Ты пытаешься меня удивить? Я отлично это знал, - подвинулся Стив, и рама кровати зловеще скрипнула. - Возможно, я даже использовал их для того, чтобы ты обратил на меня внимание.

\- Ага, но именно всё остальное заставило меня остаться с тобой.

\- Об этом я тоже в курсе, - сказал Стив, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать его.

\- Например, твоя задница. Как только я её обнажил, то понял, что пропал.

\- Ты ужасен.

\- И несмотря на это, ты согласился быть моим парнем.

\- Интересно почему, - ответил Стив. Баки задумался о том же. Стив замолчал, наблюдая за Баки, смотрящим на потолок.

\- Только представь, если бы твоя кузина нас всё-таки познакомила, ты мог бы увидеть эту комнату много лет назад. Ты даже мог бы потерять здесь свою девственность.

Не то чтобы Баки приводил всех подряд в свою комнату, но Стив наверняка бы стал исключением.

\- Ты задумывался об этом тогда? Фантазировал обо мне?

Какое-то время Стив молчал.

\- Я был мелким пацаном, и казалось, что останусь таким и во взрослой жизни. Как-то летом я жил у тёти с дядей, а ты проводил время в парке сразу через дорогу. Половину времени ты вытворял какие-то невероятные финты на скейтборде или на баскетбольной площадке, а оставшееся время проводил, развалившись без футболки на скамейке и флиртуя со всеми подряд.

Баки улыбнулся, вспоминая, хотя какая-то его часть скривилась от мысленного образа, который представлял из себя юный Баки Барнс.

\- Я наблюдал за тобой из окна своей спальни, - продолжил Стив с самоуничижительным смешком. - Как настоящий извращенец, но тем летом я даже из дома выйти не мог из-за болезни. Я был в очереди на операцию на сердце. А ты был невероятным развлечением. Я уже тогда знал, что тебе нравятся парни, потому что иногда ты оставался после наступления темноты и…

\- Ага, - вставил Баки быстро. - Я знаю, о чём ты говоришь.

\- Ты в этом уверен? – спросил Стив весело. - У тебя довольно дерьмовая память, но, однажды поняв, что именно происходит, я не досматривал до конца. Ты выглядел таким самоуверенным во всём, включая собственную сексуальность. Я… Да, я думал о тебе.

\- О чём ты думал? – спросил Баки.

Стив снова рассмеялся, и хотя он свободно рассказывал о своих воспоминаниях, его смех выдавал, насколько странным для него был этот разговор: так же, как и для Баки.

\- Я мечтал, что однажды буду чувствовать себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы подойти к тебе и познакомиться.  Или ты заметишь, что я наблюдаю за тобой, и перейдёшь через дорогу, чтобы поругаться со мной. Мы бы поговорили. Ты бы держал меня за руку. Потом мы бы поцеловались. В основном это были мечты с невысоким рейтингом, потому что в то время секс мало меня интересовал.

\- Это умилительно. Ты хотел стать моим парнем, - Баки  не мог перестать улыбаться, думая об этом.

\- В принципе, да. А потом, когда я снова приехал на неделю следующим летом, то ни разу тебя не увидел, но мне совершенно точно хотелось видеть тебя постоянно. Вот тогда моя кузина и предложила нас познакомить.

Теперь, когда Баки знал, кем была кузина Стива, он понимал, что шансы были вполне реальны. Бекка бы знала, если бы её лучшая подруга попыталась тогда их свести. Она бы помнила. Баки хотелось её спросить.

\- Соответствую ли я всему, о чём ты фантазировал?

\- В реальности мы намного меньше держимся за руки, - решил Стив.

\- Ты точно не нуждаешься в том, чтобы кто-либо держал тебя за руку, - заверил его Баки. – Но если тебе хочется изобразить краснеющего девственника, мы можем устроить ролевые игры. Я устрою тебе держание за руки, потные ладошки и самые терпеливые наставления, на которые я только способен.

Стив опустил взгляд и прикусил губу:

\- Баки, я не уверен, что нам стоит это делать, - сказал он. – Твои родители внизу. Что, если они услышат?

У Баки на кончике языка вертелось сказать Стиву, что его родители слышали ещё и не такое, когда Стив посмотрел на Баки огромными, полными ранимости глазами.

Блядь.

Стив был актёром. Он был невероятно хорош в подобных вещах.

\- Я… - ответил Баки, сконфузившись. Он не знал, как на это реагировать, и на одно сияющее мгновение из них двоих только Стив точно знал, где именно его место в этой комнате. – Всё в порядке, детка, - Баки, наконец, удалось отлепить язык от нёба. – Дай мне руку. Мы можем просто пообниматься пока.

Стив улыбнулся ему, нерешительно протягивая руку. Он обнял Баки и расслабился.

А потом начал смеяться:

\- Боже мой, « _мы можем просто пообниматься пока_ ». Осторожнее, тебе почти понадобилось стоп-слово.

Какой же ёбаный придурок.

\- Я люблю тебя, - сказал Баки, прижимаясь губами ко лбу Стива.

\- Ой, - ответил Стив удивлённо. - Я…

\- Ты сказал, что тебе нужно время, чтобы влюбиться в меня как следует, но пока ты пытался изо всех сил не влюбиться, и у тебя это получалось, я падал в это чувство с головой. Хочу, чтобы ты об этом знал.

\- Ого, ладно. Ты крут.

И это, уважаемая аудитория поневоле, был человек, которому Баки решил отдать своё сердце. Какой же ёбаный придурок.

\- Думаю, за это я люблю тебя ещё сильнее.

***

\- Привет, - сказал Баки, открыв дверь и найдя за ней Стива.

Он был удивлён не тому, что за дверью стоял его парень, а тому, что он не воспользовался своим ключом. Баки сделал ему дубликат и все дела. Для Баки это был очень важный момент в жизни, а Стив даже не вынул его из кармана. Он просто постучался, как будто был обычным человеком, а не тем, у кого _был ключ_.

\- Это символично, - сказал Стив в ответ на вопросительно приподнятые брови Баки. – Последний раз, когда я переступаю через этот порог, прежде чем переехать к тебе официально. Думаю, ни один из нас не ожидал такого развития событий.

\- Нет, - согласился Баки, держа дверь открытой, - но у меня такое чувство, что твоё место именно здесь.

Чемодан Стива выглядел достаточно большим, чтобы прожить с ним месяц, и это было хорошо, принимая во внимание тот факт, что тот собирался провести две недели с Баки, прежде чем на шесть недель уехать на съёмки.

\- Не желаешь войти? – спросил Баки любезно. Он подумал, что, возможно, это прозвучало с сарказмом, но эти слова были слишком значимы. Стив был прав, говоря, что это важный для них момент. Что бы ни случилось в будущем, Стив, переступающий через порог, навсегда останется в памяти.

Баки чувствовал себя отлично, впуская его внутрь.

\- Спасибо, - улыбнулся Стив и ступил через порог.

Такое простое действие не должно было бы произвести на Баки настолько сильного эффекта, но он чувствовал, как сердце распирает от счастья, и был неописуемо взволнован и напуган.

\- Добро пожаловать домой, - сказал Баки и потянулся к Стиву с поцелуем.


End file.
